


Try

by The_Original_Enforcer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Light BDSM, Loki is a GOD, Love, Magic, Not what you think, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other tags would contain spoilers, PTSD, Punishment, Redemption, Romance, Tags Contain Spoilers, Virgin Sacrifice, no beta we die like men, plot lots of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Original_Enforcer/pseuds/The_Original_Enforcer
Summary: This story follows after End Game.Loki is given a second chance at life and returns to Midgard unsure of his purpose or future. While he has always dreamed of being the savior of his people he knows that they do not trust him. He as always finds himself alone even in a crowded room until the Fates take matters into their own hands.Alera lives a meeger life. She's always felt different, as though she were born for a greater purpose, set apart from her family and peers she languishes. In a last ditch effort for change she begins praying to Loki God of Mischief and Chaos. Imagine her surprise when he answers back.





	1. One

Try

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter One

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Loki knew that Ragnarök would be the death of him. Just as it had been foretold that he would bring it about so too had the foretelling’s told of his death. Perhaps his brother simply forgot that final part of the prophecy, or perhaps Thor simply held little stock in them, but Loki knew it would be so. Knew it even as he stood beside his brother and spoke of a future on Earth, and he certainly knew it as he stood before Thanos, exchanging his life for that of Thor’s. Mayhap he thought to cheat death a final time.

But in his heart, he knew he only hoped to die a valiant death. To prove himself a good brother. Not the worst. And maybe...just maybe, to find his way to Valhalla, the place where his mother now resided. To see her once again, to take back those last words to her, it was all he could hope for in the end. His death was no surprise, he knew in his soul it was nothing more than his attempt at noble suicide. He hoped his idiot brother took note however, to go for the head, but it was likely not. With his dying breath he spoke his final words to Thanos, telling him of what he saw. 

For Loki lied when he told Thor he could not see the future. He, not unlike his mother, could see into the future. Though his gift was less prevalent it was there. Thanos would never be a god. He would die, not once, but twice, and that much Loki knew as fact. Some futures were changeable other immutable. Thanos’ was sketched in stone. 

As Thanos crushed the life from him Loki finally knew this was the end for him. His powers saved him before, but such would not be the case this time. The vision of him standing in the sunlight with his brother faded. It appeared that was one foresight that wasn’t so certain because despite his assurance’s Loki feared he lied one final time to Thor. They were never going to stand under the Sun together again.

Death came for him on a painful wave and darkness stole his sight. His brother’s screams ringing in his ears. He died.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“Son. It’s time for you to rise.” Sweet words, spoken from a ghost. From a voice he knew to be lost to him forever. “Open up, boy, we do not have long together.”

Struggling against sleep Loki opened his eyes, eyes that took forever to focus on the figure looming over him. His heart stopped in his chest.

“Mother.”

“I thought I was no mother to you?” She smiled, tone and expression softening the harsh words.

Frigga looked just as she always had, red curls artfully coiffed, blue eyes sparkling, and her smile all knowing. A soft blue and gold dress graced her regal figure. 

“How?” Loki scrambled to his feet. Looking around wildly. They stood in a space swallowed by massive roots that rose from the ground to knot around them as far as the eye could see. The trunk the roots led to stretched impossibly wide and climbed so high that it appeared for all the worlds that its branch touched the stars above. Wind carried softly through the branch, moving the enormous leaves ever so gently. The rustling leaves the only sound.

Yggdrasil. They were at the heart of the world tree. What in the Hel?

“You died. Heroically. Tragically. But with purpose.”

The fog plaguing Loki’s mind slowly cleared as he focused on her words. Dead? Had he died? Frowning he shook his head, forcing his mind to focus. His memories returned in flashes, like stop motion, his death played out before him. Clutching his throat against the phantom pain Loki’s eyes met that of his mothers.

“I died.” He breathed. “I thought not to ever see you again.” The second thought rolled into the first. At least some of his prayers were answered. At least now he could take back those hateful words. Stepping forward he hugged her for the first time in a very long time. It should have felt awkward, but it was like coming him. “I am sorry.” Simple word that held the weight of his world.

Frigga pulled away from him, clutching his hands in her hands. “You are my son, as much as Thor and I know my boys. I knew you spoke from heartbreak, just as I knew you were lying not just me but to yourself that day. I love you.”

Despite his best efforts to the contrary he felt tears come to his eyes. They escaped him, running in two quick drops down his cheeks. He desperately wished her words didn’t matter, that they didn’t mean anything to him, and that he hadn’t died inside every day since her death to hear them again. But those were all lies and as she brushed away the tears from his face Loki gave up the facade.

“I love you too, mother.” The words tasted of the truth upon his tongue and though he may never admit it to another soul it eased him to tell her once more.

She patted him gently against his cheek. “I know. I have always known.”

“Where are we?”

“We are at the crossroads.” She gestured to a path leading through the gnarled roots. “One road. Many paths. You must choose which to take. One leads to Valhalla, one to Hel of the many halls, and still another to the path of rebirth. Either path is admirable. One for warriors, one for lovers, and one for those not yet finished, but there is another path. One offered to the very few.”

“Another?” Confusion swamped him. He was dead and would not choose to reincarnate, not then and perhaps not ever. He enjoyed who he was far too much to risk his soul to the whims of a new life. Therefore, he must be allowed entrance to one hall or another. It was Frigga’s smile that made him truly suspicious. It was a smile he often wore himself when he was about no good or too much good as the case may be.

“I suppose it is ultimately your choice, but you are not meant for these realms just yet, it is for the greater good that you do not remain.”

“Am I to be banished even from here? I doubt my ability to cause much mayhem here.” He argued, feelings of betrayal stirring within him. “Have I not been punished enough in life for my crimes?”

“Loki, it is not further punishment that we seek for you but rather penance, a chance to be better, to be the God you were meant to be. Yes, you may choose to stay but you would be tossing away a much more glorious purpose. I have seen it.” The words echoed in his heart, echoed in a way that he knew she spoke prophecy. Though he suspected she mocked him with the talk of a “glorious purpose” as those were words he’d issued during his less sane moments. “Without you our people will die, Midgard will crumble, and the nine realms will be the sadder for it.”

“But I am already lost to the world. Honestly, they really are better off without me.” Loki whispered.

What was she talking about? Firstly, he was in all reality no hero, no savior, even if he wished he could be. Literally no one trusted him, rightfully so, God of Lies after all, and his nature never failed to get the better of him. Leading him and everyone else down a path full of chaos.

“I am here to give you a choice.” Frigga’s tone had taken on that motherly edge. The one not to be trifled with. “A choice to remain here, hiding, or the choice to return and face your destiny.”

“Why should I go back?” Loki crossed his arms and looked at the ground. “They despise me. I do nothing but fail and disappoint. Everywhere I go chaos and destruction follow even when I wish them not.” He knew he sounded petulant. He was pouting and knew it. Thor seemed to still care for him, though based on his brother’s last words to him, that may have finally been lost as well.

“What would have happened had you not presented the Tesseract to the would-be god?” Frigga inquired sharply.

He opened his mouth to speak when Loki’s words did something they very rarely did. They failed him.

What would have happened? It was something he hadn’t really considered. Loki reacted as he always did when presented with an opportunity. He took it. Squirrelling away the Tesseract to be used as leverage or a weapon or what have you. Despite appearances his intention hadn’t been to use it against his people but for them. Not for himself but for others. Though no one would believe a word of it.

Taking pity upon him his mother gave him the answer. “Thor would have died. Followed by how many others as Thanos continued his pursuit of the stone? There are events that are taking place, events that are saving the universe, which would have been impossible had you not saved your brother.”

He met those soulful blue eyes and wanted to believe her. Wanted to believe that he made the right choice for once in his existence.

“I am not so certain he will see it that way.” Loki looked around him, at the tree whose power fueled the nine realms and held them together. Laying a hand against the tree he felt the seidr thrum through his veins. Power he could wield like no other left alive. All because of his mother.

She spoke now of returning him to life. Of gifting him, once again, with more than he ever deserved.

“How is this possible?”

“Our family still holds power, even here.” She laughed softly.

“Why did you not return? If Thor died could you simply return him?”

“It is a gift that cannot be given to one’s self nor can it be used on one unless they have penance to make. Your brother always did play better by the rules. It is an interesting loophole.”

“Odin’s golden son who could do no wrong.” Loki grumped. 

“Thor’s made his own mistakes.” Frigga reached out and lay her hand on Loki’s leather clad arm. “Your mistakes were just different.”

“I killed eighty people in two days in addition to my other crimes.” He wouldn’t meet her eyes. There was more to the story but much like everything else no one would believe him, not to mention, it was his fault no matter the outside influences.

“Much to atone for. Luckily enough.”

“But no one needs me. No one wants me. I knew that well enough the day I threw myself from the Bifrost.” A rarely acknowledge fact. He’d tried to kill himself that day. Only to fall and fall before being captured by that tyrant. Loki cut his thoughts off. Not wishing to relive his torment aboard that ship.

“Your people need you whether or not they want you. Your brother needs you. Other’s need you. I have seen it.” Those words again. Prophecy.

Reaching out she grabbed his chin as she had not done since his youth. He allowed her to tilt his chin up until he met her eyes. “There are things I cannot tell you but trust me when I say you will find happiness if you just try.”

Him? Happy? Not bloody likely. Yet Loki could not abide by the thought of being a coward. She’d said he could “hide” here if he wanted. Hiding implied fear. Fear of living with the consequences of his actions? With himself and what he truly was? Of the unknown. Mostly all of it.

The wind blew his hair. It danced across his mother’s hand where she held him. Black as a raven’s wing. So different from hers or Odin’s. Even Thor’s.

“I am not of your blood.” He shifted his eyes away. “How I wish I was.”

Pain tore at his heart. He wanted nothing more than to be Frigga’s true son. A true Prince of Asgard. Odinsson not Laufeyson.

“There is something I can tell you. If you will listen.”

Loki nodded his assent. Frigga dropped his chin before tucking his hair back behind is ears.

“This form, the one you think is a lie, is a true form for you. Begotten to you as a gift by your father it was formed of flesh and blood. Our flesh and blood. When you wear this skin it is the skin of us. Your eyes are the same shade as my mother’s long gone and your hair your fathers before he went grey and your skin is as pale as mine own. You are strong as Odin, and better with magic than I. Where do you think those abilities came from? Laufey? Some distance Frost Giant female? You have two sides, like a coin, both are real. Just different. This makes you stronger. One day you must learn to love all of yourself. Aseir and Juton but do not think that either is an illusion or a lie. If it were, would you look as such now? Before the world tree? I think not.”

His heart hurt, strained, at her words. Looking down at his hands he frowned.

“I thought this was just magic, hiding my true form. A spell so powerful it could only be broached by the cask. I have never tried to shift forms. Not intentionally. I have not wanted to see my skin blue or watch the world freeze at my touch. If what you say is true, then this form is just as real as my other? Can no magic rip it from me?”

Frigga shook her head. “Not even our deaths, obviously, and not your will or any other magic’s. You can learn to shift forms at will if you try.”

There was that word again. Try. It was as though she thought he’d given up on life.

“Have you not?” Frigga cocked her had to the side. Eyes boring into his. “The man I raised would not have held such hesitation. You lived boldly. Without regret.”

“Oh, I regret a great many things.” Loki uncrossed his arms, looking to the sky.

The bright blue sky was nearly imperceptible from between the branch of Yggdrasil but still is shone star like among the leaves. He found his hand drifting to his neck. He could still feel the tyrant titans grip on his throat. Crushing the hope and life from him. The look on Thor’s face. He remembered that too. Was there still hope for him and his brother? To truly be brothers again? Did his people really need him? Frigga rarely spoke untruths to him, well, aside from his true parentage.

“Go fix it then. It is time you live for yourself, as yourself and not as what others think you to be.”

“And what if I am bad?” He smiled his wicked smile.

Frigga only laughed. “It is in your nature. It is part of your power, your appeal, but you can choose what to destroy. What to take that nature out on. Will you do great and wonderful things, or will you do great and terrible things? It is up to you.” Frigga glanced down the path. “It is time for you to choose.” She gestured to the path.

Dark roots arched over the trail, leading deeper into the heart of the World Tree. Loki’s eyes shifted between that path and his mother.

“Will I see you again?”

“Unequivocally. No matter the course you choose. The only difference is on when.” The sureness in her voice soothed him.

Stepping forward Loki once again in braced the woman who’d raised him. “Until next time then, mother.” He stepped back out of her arms. She let him with a knowing look.

“Until then my son.” With a gentle pat to his cheek she was gone in a sparkle of gold and wind.

Loki turned to the path and began his journey.

For some reason he’d assumed the walk would be long, perilous, but the dark and winding path lasted for only minutes. It led him down into the root system until nearly all the was gone and he found himself standing before a dark opening in the vast expanse of Yggdrasil’s trunk.

He stared off into the darkness.

Sighing Loki knew he had to step through into whatever vastness awaited him on the other side. He had to choose. Life? Or what came after? Fear had no place here. He knew and yet still he shook slightly. His body remembered falling through the cold darkness of space. Falling and falling until. No he couldn’t go that route. It was time, time to make the right choice, for once in his life. Not the selfish one. 

Closing his eyes Loki stepped through into the darkness.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He fell. Spinning, tumbling, into the dark. A silent scream tore free from his mouth. The vast nothingness surrounded him, disorientating him. There was no light, no sound, or air. The vacuum pulled at him. Tears gathered as his heart hammered in his chest.

No. Not this again. Please anything but this. Had he chosen wrong? Was this all some trick? A nightmare perhaps? Or his own personal hell?

Falling.

He knew not how long he fell but despair tore at him. Made him wish for it to end no matter where he finally landed. Prayers to his mother slipped from between his lips. Shaming him in his weakness. His fright. Yet still his body plummeted. Turned and spun. He knew this was the price he paid. Nothing came easy to him. Nothing for free.

There would be an end. He could feel it suddenly. As though something rushed to meet him as violently has, he fell toward it. Just before he met the oncome force, before two immovable bodies collided Loki screamed. The screamed reached his ear.

Loki’s eyes flew wide as his body thundered into the ground and Earth’s Sun blazed before him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The impact knocked the wind from his body and left him in a sandy crater. Loki simply lay there for a moment. Willing his lungs to breath. Nothing felt broken. Honestly, the Hulks smash had been worse.

Dragging himself to a sitting position Loki looked down at his hands. His body. He wore the clothes he’d died in; he was still trying to decide if a change in wardrobe was in order when he heard a voice he thought not to ever here again. 

“What the Hel was that?” Thor’s voice thundered.

“I don’t know man but it nearly landed on my ship.” Another male voice spoke up.

Other voices he didn’t recognize argued briefly over what they’d seen. The argument interspersed by the odd phrase, “I am Groot”.

Rubbing his head with his hand Loki considered the merits of just killing himself again and being done with it. This was not going to end well, and he could feel his brain cells dying by the minute as he listened to the merry band of idiots argue. Who the Hel were they and why was Thor with them? Body aching Loki pulled himself out of the sand, revealing himself as he stood up in the waist deep hole, and began dusting himself off. Jaw clinched he intentionally kept his eyes averted from the crowd before him.

Thor was going to kill him or at least maim him, would believe this to be another trick, and some part of Loki did not want to see that look in his brother’s eyes when he saw him alive…again. It would not be a kind look. His hand shook only slightly as he fussed with his clothes.

“Brother?” Thor was confused. Not unusual. “Loki?” Now angry. Once more, not unusual. “What is this?” Now a roar. Loki didn’t look up. Instead he counted in his head as he examined his bracers. Better to just let Thor get this one out of his system early.

Three…two…one.

Thor hit him like a mountain, predictable, and plowed him deep into the sand from which he’d just came. The last thing Loki saw was Thor’s meaty fist coming for his head.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki Is Back

Try  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
Chapter Two  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

His head hurt and he felt the familiar weight of chains around his body. The fact that that was as a common sensation for him was worrying. Forcing his eyes open Loki met the foreboding stare of his brother. Those bright blue eyes looked at him with what could only be pure suspicion. Overhead the sky filled with a thick layer of clouds and showed signs of an impending storm. Both likely reactions to Thor’s temper. They were alone. He wondered where the other’s he’d heard Thor with went. 

Aside from the headache and being chained with ridiculously thick chains to a bolder Loki felt relatively unharmed. Glaring down at the chains Loki looked back up at Thor with raised brows.

“Really?” He rattled the chains.

“I find myself unable to trust you.” 

“You got fat.” Loki observed, finally taking in Thor’s full appearance. “And hairy.”

His adoptive brother’s hair and beard were in a very unruly state.

“Hey.” Thor patted his stomach self-consciously. 

Loki shrugged, feeling the weight of the chains, and grew agitated, he was so tired of being chained up. Manacled. Gagged. This time he really didn’t deserve it. This time he had not ulterior motive for being chained. He did not have to put up with this abuse.

“I am done with this.” Loki flexed his Seidr. Felt the magic answer his call and willed the chains from his body to Thor’s. They moved in a wink of time. Too fast for his brother to track or avoid. The look on Thor’s face as the chains suddenly appeared around his body from ankle to shoulder would be one of Loki’s favorites for eternity. Another twist of magic spelled the chains to keep Thor in place. Given enough time and rage his brother could destroy them but Loki just need him to listen for a minute. With that thought Loki also returned the favor of the muzzle.

“You have always underestimated me.” He stood and walked over to the thunder God. Thor yelled at him from behind the muzzle and gave him a scathing look.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, I am not here to attempt another takeover of this pathetic realm. I’m here to help you protect it. Though from the look of you I seem to have lost more time than I thought.” Crouching down next to Thor he looked into those betrayed eyes. “I was very much dead. You were nearly done with me forever, but I am back, with a second chance. You can thank our mother for that.” From there Loki gave his brother all the dirty details of his trip to Yggdrasil. The longer he talked the calmer Thor became until he lay in his chains simply blinking at Loki.   
“Now, tell me what I’ve missed.” Loki magicked away the muzzle.

“Penance? You are here to make retribution?” Thor’s eyes went wide.

Sitting back on the ground Loki rested his hands on his knees and shrugged. “Of a fashion.” 

“How do you propose to do that?” Thor wiggled around, trying to get a better angle to look up at Loki. “You could come with me into space. Help us in our quest.”

Shaking his head Loki looked out across the rolling ocean. His fate lay here on Midgard. He knew that and found it unfortunate. Centuries past he’d enjoyed coming to this place with his brother, taunting the mortals and watching them spin tales. Thor answered the occasional pray if the sacrifice were strong enough. Few prayed to Loki, mostly painting him as some sort of sexual deviant and an agent of pure destruction. There was some truth in the myths. A slightly wicked smile tugged at his lips. 

“My fate is here, brother. You have always been allowed so much for freedom than myself. Had everything I ever thought I wanted and then threw it away. Now once again you get to do as you wish. Stay. Go. I care not.”

Loki watched emotions play across Thor's face. A wide variety to be sure but he finally seemed to settle on concern.

“I cannot leave you alone to reap mischief upon Midgard.”

Rolling his eyes Loki glared at Thor. “Have I not already informed you I am here to protect this mudball?” He admitted he might have put a little too much mocking inflection on the word protect but the meaning was the same. “And whoever else fate decides to throw in my path as it were.” Maybe for once Thor would even need his help. Loki wasn’t entirely certain what his mother meant when she said Thor needed him. The golden son of Thor only ever used Loki as a means to an end. 

“You are free to do as you chose Thor. I swear I intended no harm to this planet or any innocents upon it. Now, you’re free to go about your ways.” As usual Loki was careful in his oath taking. Not one to willingly back himself into a corner. 

Thor blinked at him, mouth down in a frown, trying to decipher the loopholes he knew from experience were in Loki’s words. The God of Lies waited silently. Patiently. 

“I’m staying.” Thor spoke abruptly.

A true smile found its way onto Loki’s before he could stop it. The sudden spark of happiness that struck him caused alarm. Hope was a weakness. With that, Loki quashed the emotion, and forced his face back into its usual mask of derision. 

“Come now brother, don’t you trust me?” 

“As far as I can throw you.” Thor grumped, wiggling in his chains.

“Quite far indeed then.” With a wave of his hand the chains fell free from Thor. “But what of your great interstellar travels?” 

Shrugging free from the loose pile of chains Thor sat up and met Loki’s eyes. “The universe can wait. I have you back again my brother and maybe, with my guidance, this time will be different.” 

“Ever hopeful, are you?” Loki was not so hopeful. He knew it was in his very nature to destroy, no matter his best intentions. Standing he dusted himself off. “And who pray tell were you going to leave in charge of your people while you once again ran off to gallivant about the realms?” 

“A very capable warrior.” Thor hedged. Suspicion roused; Loki gave Thor side eye. 

“Ah, and does this great warrior have a name?” Thor fidgeted under his gaze. 

“Of a sort.” Thor rounded on Loki. “She’s the perfect fit really.” He smiled broadly as though trying to convenience himself more than Loki. 

At the mention of a “she” Loki went still. Thanks to Hela only one true female warrior remained. 

Eyes widening a sudden horror struck Loki. 

“You didn’t?” An incredibly guilty looking Thor shrugged slightly. “No not her. She hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you.” Thor stood, crossing his arms, and frowned. “Hate is a strong word.”

“I think despise would be more accurate.” Loki huffed. 

“Now brother do not be this way.” The chiding look Thor threw him rankled.

“Valkyrie. Of all Asgardian’s you chose her? A powerful warrior for certain but she’s not nobility. Was not raised to rule. Likely doesn’t know a bloody thing about being the sovereign of her people.” He paused, threw his hands up into the air and paced as he continued his rant. “I made her relive the worst moments of her life. For her own good of course but who’s going to believe that?” He’d reminded the Valkyrie of her true purpose. He’d woke her up and it had been critical to their success, but the unruly woman seemed to hold a solid grudge against him. In the short time they’d shared together on the ship before being intercepted by Thano’s she’d made her feelings, very, clear. 

Loki rolled his eyes. Trust her not to see the good in his actions much like everyone else. He’d even allowed her to knock him out and keep him chained. None magic chains could do little to restrain him. Though he doubted her ego could handle the truth.

Clapping him hard on the back Thor cut him off. “Come brother we should go back up to the township. I’ll need to let everyone know of my decision and of your rebirth.” 

Praying for patience Loki straightened himself from the Thor induced stumble and, deciding he should look his best, changed his clothing in a wave of golden seidr. He preferred his green and black leathers to the blue he’d died in. Not to mention the Grandmaster had preferred him in blue. The Grandmaster had preferred a lot of unpleasant things from him. He’d rather not be reminded of that creature. 

Turning to Thor with a grin Loki was met with a disapproving stare.

“Always that look from you.” Loki’s smile fell from his face.

“It just seems a bit too aggressive. Is it not your goal to gain back the loyalty and trust of your people? Last time you had that armor upon your body you were doing terrible deeds.” 

“Manhattan.” Loki grumped.

“Manhattan.” Thor agreed.

Not at all pleased in having to curtail himself Loki very nearly refused to change but his mother’s words haunted him. Try to be better. Fine, he’d try. For now. With another gentle flex of seidr Loki changed into his more casual look of black leather riding boots with matching trousers, a forest green tunic and sleeveless leather coat. Last time he’d worn this he’d been imprisoned in the Asgardian dungeon. He needed new memories. Or clothes.

“Better?” He gestured eloquently, doing a sardonic spin, before dropping his hands to his sides. 

Thor nodded and began leading Loki down the rocky beach toward the distant peer. The still roiling sky speaking volumes to his mood.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

New Asgard was disgustingly quant with narrow cobble stoned roads and tightly knit rows of housing in varying colors. There were pubs, a market, and the common variety of stores. Nothing of import though. Thor’s home sat alone up on a cliff overlooking the town. 

The whole place felt like a step back in time from the large modern cities of Midgard. There were no cars on the main thoroughfare, the roadway being much too narrow for them, and really, they weren’t needed in such a small community. Most appeared to go about on foot. 

Thor gestured to this and that along the way. Indicating who lived where and where certain shops could be found. Loki couldn’t find it in himself to care. Nothing about this new home of his was glorious. Nothing about it spoke to the long, magnificent, history of Asgard. It was all just so common. The word tasted bitter even in his mind.   
“The training grounds are there.” Loki followed Thor’s pointing finger off into the distance to the one potentially worthy structure. The stone structure sat just outside of the main town. It stood three stories high with a square main body and two rectangular wings coming off of it forming a V-shape. Finally, something interesting.

Asgardians gaped at his passing as they trekked along the pedestrian only road. They looked nervous at his presence. Fearful. Yes, he thought, the boogieman is back.

“It’s as though they forgot I ruled over them for nearly five years. Peacefully, prosperously.” 

“Falsely.” Thor replied.

Loki clinched his jaw. Of course, the fact that he wore Odin’s face would count for more than the good he’d managed to do. Or the fact that Odin had fallen into Odin sleep and become relatively useless to the kingdom. He could have woken any time to boot Loki from the throne but hadn’t. Did that not count for something? No, none of that mattered in the light of who he was, Loki God of Lies, Laufeyson, the Destroyer.

“You still have not told me of the year, or of the events that passed during my death.” He wondered at the pained expression on Thor’s face. “Come now brother, it couldn’t have been that bad.”

“It was a dark time and I find it difficult to speak of, but I suppose you do need to know. I’m not sure where to start.”

“How about at the part where I died?” Loki stressed the word died.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets Thor watched the ground as they walked. Appearing to be mulling over something in his mind. They walked in silence for a stretch, just long enough for Loki’s patience to begin to wane, before Thor finally spoke again.

“It’s been over five years and Thano’s is dead. Twice over.” And with that little revelation Thor began the story.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The tale of two snaps, as it were, took them all the way up to the training compound. Not all of it was a surprise to Loki. Not the fact that Thor, still, hadn’t go for the head or that his visions were correct and that Thano’s died twice. 

Loki felt that Captain Douche had wasted his gifts but was of no particular concern to him.

However, the loss of Stark and the Widow were mildly regretful. Loki found he’d enjoyed Stark’s particular brand of snark and the Widow, well, he’d found her appealing in many ways. It hadn’t just been her beauty but her skill and power. For a mortal she’d been a skilled deceiver and talented warrior. Loki could admit, if only to himself, that Midgard was the lesser for her loss. If she hadn’t been so in love with not one but two mortal, and had he not been so insane, perhaps he’d have tried to sway her to his side. 

Loki physically shook that thought from his head. Ridiculousness. 

The biggest concern for Loki was, based on Thor’s recounting, the other version of himself that could quite possibly be running rampant through various timelines. A version of himself whose most recent interaction with the Avengers was being hulk smashed back to sanity. Had no one thought of the repercussions of that? Doubtful, he supposed, few amongst the group thought past the end of their fists. 

“So, you spent five years eating, drinking and what was the term you used...gaming? Your way through life. Well that explains this at least.” Loki motioned to all of Thor.

Thor tugged at his shirt. “Well now that you’ve returned, I find that I have myself a worthy training partner once again. I should be back to myself in no time.”

“Worthy indeed.” Loki huffed. “You just want to use me as a punching bag.”

Thor grinned broadly and held up his fingers to indicate “just a little” before opening the way into the training facility. The double doors opened into a large training area. The floor was made of a smooth grey stone, large dark wood pillars held the ceiling aloft but left the center of the area open. Stairs lead up to two separate balcony’s that lined all for walls of the open space at both the second and third floors. It looked as though it were set up for those wishing to observe the fighting below. 

Midgardian replicas of Asgard’s weapons hung from racks and sat in stands along the walls. Swords, spears, axes and more glinted in the soft lighting of the training arena. For the moment the room appeared abandoned. Sleeping in its disuse. 

“We use this as a combination training and meeting hall. We have no palace here so this serves as such.” Blinking at the room Loki slid his gaze over to Thor. 

“My, how the mighty have fallen.” 

Frowning Thor looked down at the floor. Shoving his hands in his pockets. This was not the Thor Loki knew. He did not like this version. So sorrowful. That was his job.

Changing topics Loki asked, “Where pray tell are all these supposed trainees?”

“Likely out practicing their archery or being put through their paces by Val. She enjoys making them run.”

“So few survived. How many warriors could even remain?” Loki pondered out loud. Not every bloodline produced children gifted enough to become warriors. Every species needs farmers and craftsmen. Tested at a young age, those born with gifts, were removed from their homes and trained to protect the nine realms. Those of Odin’s line were the most powerful of course. There was a reason he’d ruled for millennia.

“A fair few.” Thor began leading Loki through the main training area. Explaining that the left wing had been intended to be a library and the right held what remained of their history. Serving as a school house. The few that remained. “Unfortunately, no books of ours remain. The only books in the library are of Midgardian origin.”

Loki perked up. A slow smile curling his lips. “I do believe I could be of some assistance with this problem.” 

It wouldn’t do to have their people relying solely on a Midgardian education. 

“How so?” Thor asked.

“During my mad dash out of the palace, as I was avoiding certain death, I may have taken a moment to empty the royal library into a rather large pocket dimension.” Loki shrugged. “I didn’t want all of that knowledge to go to waste.” 

Thor grinned wide before giving Loki a shove that sent him skidding sideways. “Always plotting but this time I am thankful for your ways.”

“You should be thankful more than you realize.” Loki mumbled as he straightened himself. “And stop shoving me around before I turn you into a toad again.” He threatened. “I’ll see to the library myself. Consider it my first steps toward rehabilitation.”

Thor simply mumbled an uh huh before opening the back door of the training area and leading Loki outside. They stepped into a large sandy arena. A fence ran all along the outer perimeter and it was clearly designed for horses but currently there were targets set up at one end with a line of Asgardian youths, an even dozen by his count, shooting arrows into them at varying levels of skill. 

Valkyrie stalked up and down the row, weaving only slightly, and made corrections as she went. 

The moment she caught sight of them she froze. Loki took note of the shocked look and wide smile she cast at Thor, filing it away to be used at a later date. The look she gave Loki was not nearly as happy. 

Snapping at the trainees to continue their work Val stormed across the sand in a relatively straight line. Naturally the youths ignored the command. Glancing at each other briefly before turning to watch the unfolding drama. 

Sighing, Loki readied himself for another fight with the ancient warrior. Though he felt she was about to be in for a rude surprise this time. He was done being everyone’s punching bag. 

“You!” She shouted. “Do you know how much you put him through with this? How could you pretend to be dead, again?” Her words grew in volume as she came for him. “He mourned you!”

“I’m honored? Again?” Loki snarked.

Val screamed as she came within striking distance and hurled a punch at him. He blocked her strike, spinning around to elbow her in the back of the head. Stumbling forward she immediately lashed out with a spinning back fist. Dodging the first two follow up strikes Loki ended up taking a solid kick to face. He tasted blood.

Anger swelled within him. The pulsing rage a familiar rush. A tempting pleasure. 

Naturally she hadn’t bothered to take the time to figure out what he had or in this case hadn’t actually done. Much like Thor she would attack first, then maybe if anything was left of her victim, questioned later. 

He wanted to teach this woman a lesson. 

Seidr swelled within him begging to be let out. Calling to him. Always Loki suppressed his powers, is true abilities, always he forced himself to conform to the Asgardian’s strict definition of honor, of manliness. All the way unto death.

But this was New Asgard. New rules to be broken as far as Loki was concerned. 

In a rush of near madness, he let that magick flow through him, releasing it from its cage. The energy burned through the little used paths that ran through his body. Creating pathways, giving itself a way through. Just as the Valkyrie reached him Loki flung out both hands and release it. 

A wicked smile carved itself across his face as the wall of green energy struck Val and threw her across the arena. Stalking forward he worked another spell, twisting his fingers, drawing heavily on Yggdrasil, he pulled new levels of seidr through himself in a nearly painful rush. He flung it outwards again. This time the energy struck with a paralyzing effect. Though it did little to muffle stop the use of her mouth. She dropped to the ground in a heap, unable to use her arms or legs. 

She struggled against the spell, pissed off and in a rage. 

“I’d take you in a fair fight. I’ve done it before!” Valkyrie cursed him. “Trickster! Fiend! Witch!”

She continued throwing insults at him, degrading him for his use of magick as more onlookers gathered. Word of his arrival having spread quickly apparently. 

Leaning down close to her face Loki hissed. 

“And of what use has my fighting honorably ever gotten any of us? Dead? Our own place on a long list of species having been erased from the nine realms? I am done with trying to prove myself to anyone. I will fight how I wish using whichever tools I must in order to survive and keep those I value alive.” Loki pointed a finger at an advancing Thor. “You stay right where you are brother. Everyone treats me like I’m lesser, but I am not!”

Thor froze. Loki continued. 

“There are those among your people who can wield this power. I will find them, and I will teach them.” 

He hadn’t realized that was his intention until the words left his mouth. How unusual. 

Loki stared into those dark, never very sober, eyes and remained that way unblinking until Thor’s voice broke the tension.

“Our people.” 

The words struck Loki. Their people? Yet he hadn’t felt that way in a long time. He was forever different, forever apart. Despite having ruled them successfully, if secretly, they still saw him as other. Weaker for his use of magick, dangerous for his true heritage, but he wasn’t. He had power, power that he could feel roiling within him. 

“I can take you in a fight Valkyrie. That I promise.” He shoved himself away from her. Not interested in touching her any longer. “Maybe someday I’ll show you but today will not be that day. You’re drunk.” 

Everyone viewed his captures as failures. They never took into account that sometimes being capture was part of his plan. Though he had to admit being trapped in the dungeons of Asgard while his mother was murdered had not been on his to do list. 

She thought it’d been so easy to subdue him. The Valkyrie didn’t take into account that he’d spent two weeks being “favored” by the Grandmaster and would have done anything to escape. Except watch his brother go off on a suicide mission. That he’d tried to stop only to find himself actually outplayed by Thor for once in their lives. Apparently, he could in fact learn. The proceeding rush to catch up with him and save him left him feeling…sentiment. The word made him gage. 

Whipping around on Thor he picked another topic to rant about. Emotion roaring through him in a startling wave. Catching him off guard and allowing his thoughts to flow freely from his mouth.

“You left me helpless on Sakaar! Did you not stop to think what would have come of me had the Grandmaster captured me after betraying him?”

“I assumed you would find a way out as you always do.” Thor held up his hands in what Loki assumed was supposed to be a calming gesture. “You were going to betray me, again.” He stressed the word again.

“Yes, in a way, I wanted to keep you there long enough to figure out a better plan that did not involve a suicide mission. I would have been on planet, in the Grandmasters favor and I would have kept you both safe!” He gestured at the still cursing Valkyrie. Last of her kind.

“If we hadn’t gone back to Asgard what would Hela have done?” Thor asked softly. “You may have protected us but what of the rest of the nine realms?”

Clinching his jaw Loki stood up straighter. “Well, I suppose now we will never know.”

“He is always lying.” Val ground out. “Do you truly believe him now? Everything about him is a lie.”

Standing suddenly Loki reached down and effortlessly lifted Valkyrie by the front of her leathers. She kicked in his grip; Loki could hear Thor thundering across the area to intervene. With little effort Loki hurled the warrior at his brother. 

Just as Thor caught her and Loki released the binding spell.

“I am not lying. I am here to protect Midgard, to rebuild our people, and no it is not so much of my own volition but that of the fates. You should be happy Valkyrie; you get to keep your precious King.”

Loki watched Thor set the Valkyrie to her feet. Watched the look she gave the Thunder God and the way Thor seemed not to notice. Interesting.

“Truly?” She looked at him skeptically. 

Loki walked toward. “Yes. Whether either of you believe it or not.” Voice rising, “I am Loki of Asgard, and I will fulfil my purpose. To protect the realms. This I swear upon my mother.” He stopped, nearly toe to toe with Thor, staring into those oh so blue eyes. Loki prayed he meant the words he spoke, prayed he could be the son his mother deserved. The God he was meant to be.

Thor clapped his hands down on Loki’s shoulders. “I believe you my brother.” 

A strong wind came tearing through the arena, blowing his coat and hair about wildly. The sudden burst ended as quickly as it begun.

“And it seems that you did not lie to me all those years ago after all.” Thor spoke as the sun burst forth from the dissipating clouds and bathed them both in its light as they stood together on the sand. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope this was alright. I know it doesn't introduce our leading lady yet but there's a lot of plot territory that has to be covered. I'm trying to keep Loki in character as he evolves but good lord am I worried about it. Let me know what you think. I love every single one of you who takes that time read and review/give kudos. I knoooow this took longer to get out than I wanted but life has been rather ridiculous lately. Love you all!


	3. Three

“I will not speak with this PR person.” Loki refused to look at Thor as he continued his work in the library, pulling books from his pocket dimension. Filing them away on the rows and rows of empty shelves.

“Loki,” Thor chided. “The Midgardians need to know of your return. Brock is very good at what he does, he’ll spin it so that people won’t demand your immediate imprisonment or execution.”

“I’d like to see them try.” Loki growled. “I will not be caged again. I’m not an animal.”

“You did terrible things.” Thor began.

“Yes, Yes. I know. Eighty people. Two days. It’s not as though I’ve forgotten.” The words were bitter as they left his mouth. How could he ever forget?

Thor paced around the room, running his fingers along the spines of ancient books, he seemed to be gathering his thought. Was Thor actually capable of deep thought? 

“Why did you do it?” 

The question caught Loki off guard. He tried remembering if anyone had asked him that question with honesty before or more as an accusation? 

“Do you truly wish to know?” Loki asked as he pulled a large number of books in to the realm and shelved them all at once. A section on herbology. Though he wondered how useful they’d be in Midgard he was sure there was something of value to be found in them.

“I asked, didn’t I?”

Loki stopped his work and turned to his brother. “I was not wholly myself. The mind stone, did things to me, brought the worst out in me. If you must know I don’t entirely recall everything that occurred. At best my memories of that time are clouded, at worst they are missing. I was mad. Well, until The Hulk smashed some sense back into me.” 

It felt odd admitting to his weakness.

“I doubt your mortals would accept that version of events though.” He turned back to his work, not taking the time to watch Thor’s expression. It took a lot out of him to be honest. To have that honesty doubted made it worse. Yet, in his quest to be better he knew he had to practice truth telling…occasionally. Surely, he could handle that much. Who the Hel was he kidding?

“I have long wondered what happened to you after your fall.”

“That, dear brother, I will not talk about.” No one could make him talk about that, force him to relive it. He spent enough time decidedly not thinking about it. Loki moved around him, shelving a section on equestrian studies. The Midgardian version of the animal was surprisingly similar though much weaker and far shorter lived.

With a long-suffering sigh Thor strode over to him. “As you wish but you will have to talk to the PR so he can put out a statement. Just try to behave yourself. He will call you on this.” Thor produced a small black rectangle from his pocket. It was obviously some form of Midgardian communication. One that he did not know how to use just yet.

At his raised brows Thor smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll show you how it works but you must be gentle with it or you’ll break it. I’ve broken a lot of them. Tony gets mad when I have to have him send more.” Thor’s breath caught at that and he blinked rapidly. 

He’d forgotten if but only for a moment that his friend was dead. 

“He died a valiant death.” It was the only comfort Loki could give as he watched the pain flicker across his face.

“Do you think he is with father?” Thor’s voice was thick.

Loki thought about it for a moment before he spoke. “If I can earn my way into his halls then anything is possible.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Thor left him to go say his farewells to the group of misfit adventures that called themselves the Guardian of the Galaxy. He knew nothing of them and preferred it that way. They clearly meant something to his brother and yet the big oaf chose to stay on Midgard with him while they left to travel the universe without him. Loki would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he was glad not to be abandoned by his brother. They’d spent fifteen hundred years together. The last decade was the oddity.

Finishing up with his massive offloading of books Loki settled into one of the leather arms chairs that dotted the library amidst massive wooden tables. It looked as though Thor planned for this place to one day be filled with their people. Yet were there even enough left to repopulate? Loki supposed he could take a census. 

He stared at the cell phone. It really wasn’t that complicate to use for someone who regularly piloted space craft. Yet he’d allowed Thor to painstakingly “teach” him to use it. Perhaps death had made him soft?

Rolling his eyes at himself Loki tossed the phone onto the table in front of him only to jump as it went off, buzzing and ringing violently. 

“Norns.” Loki cursed picking the device back up and swiping his finger across the green phone symbol to answer the call. He put the device up to his ear. “Who dare’s call upon me?” He laughed inwardly at his own grandstanding. 

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

“Speak mortal.” Loki purred into the phone. Feeling his usual penchant for mischief rise. 

“Mr. Odinson I realize you have a habit of tormenting those around you just to watch them squirm but I’m not here to play games with you. I’m here to make sure this planet doesn’t try to lynch you and raze New Asgard to the ground.”

It was Loki’s turn to pause at the smooth male voice on the other end of the line. Well then, this might be more entertaining than he’d anticipated.

“Who pray tell are you?” Loki let his voice mellow.

“I’m Brock, Brock Anderson. Would you like pleasantry’s or would you prefer we get straight to the point?” 

“Shorter is better mortal.”

“Perfect.”

The young man on the other end of the line launched immediately into interview mode. Grilling Loki for any details he was willing to give about what happened from beginning to end of his impact on the events that took place. For his part Loki answered a majority of the questions with little pressure and only mild lies while continually reminding himself to try to be pleasant. 

“So, you’ve left out some details, that much I can tell, but I will fill in the blanks and make a press release in your name. Apologizing for the destruction of the city and placing the majority of the blame on Thanos. Everyone already hates him. I’ll include something about you wanting privacy and turning down public appearances as you are being rehabilitated by your brother. Everyone loves Thor.” 

At the mention of his charismatic brother he ran out of patience.

“I’m done here.” Loki couldn’t handle one more minute of this nonsense. “I care not what you tell your fellow mortals.”

Standing Loki realized the sun had set while he entertained the mortal. Where exactly was he going to stay? He wondered. While he could camp, he much preferred indoor plumbing. He listened to this Brock pest ramble on a moment longer before frowning down at the phone and ending the call. He very nearly destroyed the device just to ensure the mortal could not continue to harass him but he remembered his brothers face when speaking of Stark. The phone was likely one of the last given to him by the Man of Iron. 

Damned sentiment.

Loki slide the phone in his pocket before going in search of Thor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- 

“This is will do, I suppose.” Loki looked around the house. 

The stone structure stood not too far off from Thor’s but just far enough away to provide for privacy. The floors were dark wood, the walls forest green and the furnishing black leather. A plush green area rug accented the dark wood coffee table and drew the eye to the fireplace which was flanked by two armchairs. Bookshelves were built into the walls and a video screen hung across from the sofa.

“I had it made for you when we first settled here.” Loki stared at Thor. “Don’t look at me like that. I thought you were alive for years before I gave up. Even then I couldn’t bring myself to move anyone else in, so I boarded it all up. I had it prepared for you while you were in the library. The kitchens stocked. There’s three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Not sure what you’ll get yourself into but it’s all yours.” Thor shrugged sheepishly.

“I-” Loki paused unsure of what to say. This was his? Made for him? It wasn’t a palace but there was something to be said about having your own sanctuary. It was on the tip of his tongue to make a snide comment about the lack of proper accommodations on Midgard but for once in his life Loki stayed his tongue and finished simply. “Thank you.” It physically hurt.

“I’ll leave you to it then. Find me tomorrow and we will start sorting out whatever it is you’re plotting.”

“Who say’s I’m plotting anything.”

“You’re always plotting.”

“You know me so well brother.” Loki smiled toothily. Thor simply shook his head, said his goodnights and left.

The place wasn’t a hovel, but it wasn’t layered in gold either. The first floor consisted of the living space, a dining area, kitchen and laundry room. Thankfully he could clean his clothing with magick, an extravagance he was more than happy to wield. 

Upstairs were the promised three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Only his master suite was appointed with the typical furnishings. He was relieved to see a large four poster bed covered in green sheets and brown furs. Bay windows looked out over the ocean. An uneventful bathroom with separate tub and shower finished things off. 

The well-stocked shower called to him. He did still have sand stuck in places he’d rather not. So he stripped and took the hottest shower he could stand. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Afterwards, Loki donned a pair of black cotton bottoms and an equally comfortable green tunic. His stomachs growl caught him off guard. Blinking he looked at it in question. When was the last time he’d even been hungry?

Well, he’d barely eaten at all since being discovered undercover as Odin. Asgardians didn’t need to consume food all that often unless they were expending a great deal of energy. He’d eaten a lot while maintaining Odin’s form. Staying shifted into an alternate form non-stop expended a lot of seidr. Pulling on his power again after so long must have set off his metabolism. 

The kitchen was filled with Midgardian offerings. Loki was many things, but a cook was not one of them. A Prince had no need to learn to cook. Even on his misadventures he hadn’t cooked. Though he supposed he could make a sandwich. That was a fairly universal, literally, food offering.

Sampling foods in the refrigeration unit proved briefly entertaining but as he stood alone, in “his” kitchen eating a poorly constructed Midgardian sandwich Loki felt full bodied despair.

Was this to be his life? This utter mundanity? He prayed to the Norns that it would not for he would sooner meet his death for a third time. Besides, he was beginning to think he might be truly immortal.

After his meal, meager as it were, Loki stocked the bookshelves with his own personal collection and stretched out in his bed to read through the night. He had little interest in sleep. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He was back. 

Alera watched the press release as it played across the small T.V. posted in the corner of the diner. The short release included the only real photo of the God, horns on, emerald eyes wild. He looked manic and according to the press release that’s just what he’d been at the time. Driven to insanity and all but enslaved by the mad Titan Thanos who’d taken nearly everything from the universe. The God of Mischiefs past actions really paled in comparison. If they said he’d been manipulated by Thanos she was inclined to believe them. 

With one eye on the news story as she continued chopping vegetables for tomorrows special. It was late but the diner ran 24/7. No days off. She worked six of those days a week and had ever since the first snap when she’d lost her family. 

It didn’t matter that they were back now or that they kept insisting she come home and go back to school. Get her high school diploma they said, go to college they said. Yeah right. At twenty there was no way she was going back to high school. It didn’t call to her. Something inside her knew that finishing up her education wouldn’t lead her anywhere she needed to be. Yet, where exactly was she supposed to be?

Her life was monotonous in the worst kind of way. She worked, twelve hours a day, cooking the same things over and over again. The only relief was that her boss, Chantel, allowed her to put a daily special of her choosing on the menu. Otherwise it was business as usual with the same series of diner food always offered. Thank the Gods she’d managed to get out of cooking the breakfast rush finally. So. Many. Eggs. 

Charlies was a small place in a smaller town in the middle of bumfuck nowhere north Florida. The same customers came and went every day. They ordered the same thing every day. Except for those adventurous enough to try her specials. Those were her favorite customers and the only light in her life.

Before realizing the Gods were real she’d been ambivalent about religion. Figuring there must be some truth in it but unsure of what. Now however she knew they were real. 

Staring at the image of Loki as the headlines spun across the screen Alera felt something in her shift. Panic hit her. No, not now. Not at work. But there would be no stopping it.

It started with the usual buzzing sensation and then something rang the bell inside her. The one that resonated at random moments in her life. Always leaving her lost. There was no telling what would set it off and she had no control over the sudden haze that fell over her. She tried as she always did to decipher what was going on. 

Why her constant restlessness was suddenly amplified to grate nearly painfully at her nerves? She needed to do something, but what? What was it she needed to do? Her mind screamed at her to move, to go somewhere, be anywhere else but there in that diner cooking. Around and around her inner demons tortured her. Screamed at her to move, to go, and to seek something other. Something grander. What was she supposed to do?

Louder, faster the thoughts tail spun until she felt certain madness would drag her down into oblivion. She was meant for more than this! The abyss screamed. 

“Earth to Alera. Hello?” Chantel’s voice and gentle touch broke through to her. Bringing her back to reality. “Your shift was over thirty minutes ago.” The older woman patted her on the arm. 

“What?” Alera blinked. Confused as she focused in on the short round woman before her. 

Chantel raised a dark brow on her mocha colored face and gestured to the clock. It was midnight thirty and past time for her to tap out with the second shift cook, Robby. Looking around Alera felt her mind coming back online, pulling away from that creepy abyss. The odd urgency to flee abating for the moment. 

“Oh wow.” Her voice sounded strange even to her. 

“Girl, I called your name half a dozen times. You feelin’ alright?”

“Sorry. I was thinking too hard about something.” Mopping sweat from her face with a dish towel Alera gave Chantel an apologetic smile.

“Musta been real hard.”

“Yes ma’am.” Alera looked down to see she’d finished making all her pot pies. She didn’t remember finishing them. Lost time. “Real hard.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Go out, have some fun, make friends, meet a man. Alera rolled her eyes at Chantel’s parting comments. Yeah, go out in bumfuck? Ok that wasn’t really the towns name, but it was better than its real name. Majestic Heights. Not only was there nothing majestic about the woods of bumfuck but there certainly weren’t any heights. The highest point in the town was the library, all two stories of it. She supposed she should be thankful for that at least. 

The rest of the Town was run down, one story buildings built of brick and board from the sixties. Most residents lived in trailer hoods, much like herself, and the only source of local night life was the honky-tonk bar aptly named “The Barn”. 

Not only did Alera despise country music but she hated crowds and she had not intentions of hooking up with a local. What did they want her to do? Hook up with a “good ol’ boy, settle down, and pop out a bushel of babies? Not interested. Alera would eventually find her way out of this place, move on to greater and better things. The only problem was she didn’t know what.

She had no friends. All of her peers thought she was weird. True, she did prefer the library. Anything she wanted to learn she could find there in her own nearly private retreat. Few visited before the second snap and fewer still visited it now that many transplants moved back to where they’d left loved ones behind who were now miraculously returned to them. Not Alera. She had no desire to try going back and picking up where she left off with her family. For what it was worth bumfuck was her town and her tiny trailer her home.

Seven feet wide by twelve feet long the space was multifunctional with her bed against one wall, wedged between the tiny stand up shower and the sink. Everything about it was miniature from the fridge to the stove. Even the toilet was jammed in what amounted to a closet at the other end of the trailer. Compact was putting it lightly. She sat in a lawn chair, ate off of dinner trays and watched tv from about three feet away on a set that should have died circa 1992 but somehow lived on. Thankfully the AC worked because in the heat of a Florida July this place would roast her like a turkey without it. At least the roaches were friendly. 

This little slice of hell was all hers, and unfortunately all she could afford. Better than the streets she surmised. 

Settling down in her chair with a plastic up of wine in one hand and a paper plate with diner left overs in the other Alera struggled to shake the darkness that her episode brought on. Her bitter hatred of her life. The listlessness of having no direction. 

Flipping the tv on Alera cautiously turned the news channel on to see them running the same broadcast about Loki’s return again. News channels were all the same. Always repeating the latest story over and over. As she stared at the short video they replayed of him stalking around in his armor during his attack on Stark tower Alera couldn’t help but lean forward. An idea forming in her head. An idea that slowly dawned on her. A terrifying idea, a crazy idea but as she watched a roach run across her tv screen she bolted from her chair. She had a plan.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Pain lanced through him as every bone in his body was crushed. He screamed but no sound came, only a wash of blood, before he was shocked by a blast of energy that made him seize.   
Back arching in a painful line. Please, he prayed to his mother, please just let me die. The begging words tried slipping past his lips, but he couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t speak. Red filled his vision as he bled from his eyes. Darkness ate at his vision and he felt a moment of relief that it would all end soon before that too was torn from him.

“You die when I say you die.” Thanos’ voice echoed in his ears as new pain aisled him. His body knitting itself back together until he could draw breath, until he could scream.

Loki shot up in bed, heart hammering, wide awake and on full alert. Breath heaving Loki willed himself to relax. A weight in his hand made him glance down. He’d conjured a blade in his sleep. The bright metal of the blue handled dagger glimmered in the morning sun. 

Glancing at the clock Loki realized it was only eight in the morning. Dismissing his blade, he fell back against the pillows. Surprised he’d fallen asleep at all. He rarely slept as the night terrors were a constant nuisance. Loki wasn’t sure which would drive him mad first, the nightmares or the sleep deprivation. 

Who was he kidding? He was already mad.

Stretching his arms over his head Loki rolled to his side to look out of the windows. It was grey outside. Like the day is father left him. 

Why had Odin waited until that moment to show affection? To show some hint at pride. Even praising his spell work. Calling him son, telling him he loved them both. It’d taken him back to the days when he and his brother walked alongside their father. Both learning, both expected, told, they might one day rule.  
None of that mattered now. Asgard was gone, this place a paltry replacement, both of his parents were dead, and his brother faced him with near indifference. Let it not be said that Loki of Asgard could not learn. He’d learned that he could rule, that he enjoyed ruling, but that some things were not worth sacrificing to feed his glory. His mother’s warning flitted through his mind. That there were dangers approaching and that others would need him. He always hoped, wished, that his people would come to him in need. That others would want him around and beg him for guidance. For help.

He should have remembered a very wise old saying, one passed along to mortals long ago. Be very careful what you wish for because you never knew who or what was listening or how’d they’d answer. Because it was as he swept his legs from the bed and made to stand that his world tilted, and the fates laughed at him. 

“Heil Loki God of Mischief, God of Chaos and Destruction. Liesmith, Bringer of Ragnarök.”

The words struck him softly, yet clearly, slicing through him in a way he hadn’t felt in hundreds of years. The prayer called to him. Focused him on the words as they entered his mind.

Hands flying to his head he willed her to stop. She didn’t know what she was doing, didn’t understand what she was calling into her life. Some foolish mortal thought to call upon him?

Her words grew more casual. Her voice like dark honey.

“I need your help. I know I’m just some mortal. But I feel like I’m meant for so much more than this life I lead. I just don’t know what. Only that it is a greater purpose. I’m sure you’re probably wondering why I would ask you, of all the Gods for help but you are Chaos and Destruction. You know what comes from both of those. That’s what I need Loki.”

His mouth fell open as he cursed. Rebirth. She prayed for a change. Because that’s what came of all destruction. Something new, something different. But didn’t she understand the price?

“Take this sacrifice as I honor you.” 

The power of the sacrifice wrapped around him, tethered him with gentle golden ropes. A small but personal sacrifice ended the prayer, her words drifting out of his mind as the shock of magick hit him. 

The mortal bled herself. 

For him.

“No.” The word fell from his lips in horror.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much to those who read, review, and/or give kudos. You have no idea (ok my fellow writers do) what they mean to me. So tell me. Do you like it? What do you think so far? I'm drawing on not only the MCU movies, but the comics and a bit of Norse mythology for reference material in case anyone wonders. If you have moment to review it is much appreciated. Let this starving fic writer feast on the glory of reviews. Until next chapter! Thank you!


	4. Four

Try

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
Chapter Four  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Two weeks. It’d been fourteen miserable days since he’d fallen back to Midgard. Each morning played out the same, Loki awoke to the sound of his name in prayer, each morning he found himself afflicted with the power of her sacrifices. Every morning except this one.

Maybe she’d given up? It would be in her best interest. If she gave up now, she’d stay safe. The spells weren’t strong enough yet. The magick would fade.

The mortal didn’t know what she prayed for, not really, but Loki knew he would be the death of any mortal stupid enough to put their faith in him. Everyone who ever trusted him found themselves disappointed or worse.

Focusing back on the display before him Loki wondered if this was his true punishment.

Valkyrie lay slouched across a wood and iron throne. With one leg splayed across the arm of the chair she all but lounged while performing her duties as Queen. 

“She’s drunk.” Loki glanced at Thor who stood beside him. They watched from behind the throne as Val listened to petitioners. 

“Loki give her a chance.” Thor defended the Valkyrie.

“I’ve given her plenty of chances. She is dispensing justice with no logic and she-” 

“Can hear every word you say.” Valkyrie snapped without moving from her position.

“Then perhaps you would take advice from someone more experienced in these matters?”

“I know you aren’t talking about yourself.” She swung her leg off the arm of the throne and turned to look at them. 

“I do believe you’re about to have two farmers duel over a missing lamb.” Loki spoke slowly as though speaking to a child. “Instead of simply having one of them pay a recompense.”

The two farmers looked wearily at one another as they held the long swords they’d been given. 

While, every member of New Asgard was now required to train in combat skills, a fresh decree handed down by the Valkyrie that Loki actually agreed with, these two looked like they barely knew which end of the sword went where.

“Why are you even here?” Val asked before signaling for the two to start their duel. 

“The swords are dulled.” Thor whispered over to him.

“That’s entirely besides the point.” Loki said. 

“It’s entertaining.” 

True, but Loki wasn’t going to admit it. His role here was to help teach the Valkyrie how to rule as Thor still didn’t want the throne. Seriously would he ever? Loki himself was banned from the throne because Thor felt it would be a bad influence on his “recovery” as it were. 

The two farmers went at it. 

Loki watched on, quickly growing bore of the novice sparing match going on before him. Without a word the God of Mischief cloaked himself in invisibility and drifted from the hall. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She just couldn’t give up. Alera told herself even as she slaved away over the hot industrial grill. It was nearing six in the morning, well past her normal midnight shift but their second cook had called in and their backup cook was just now coming in to take over. Honestly it wasn’t the first eighteen hour shift she’d worked but Alera hated working overnights because overnights meant cooking breakfast, which meant eggs. 

Fuck eggs.

As she cracked her one millionth egg on the griddle Alera felt herself rage. She was late for her offering to Loki. From what she read in the myths you had to actively get the attention of the God to whom you were praying. She hoped to do so through sheer determination because she wasn’t sacrificing a goat to him or something weird.

Tapping out with Barbra Alera made her way out back to her Honda Civic. 

The poor old puke green bastard was kept alive through some combination of duct tape, baling wire and aluminum pie pans curtesy of her neighbor Timmy. The man would do anything for a six pack of beer.

Jiggling the door handle just right she managed to unlock it and slide in just as someone called her name. 

Looking around she saw a man smiling and waving at her. It was a regular at the diner, Brad if she remembered correctly. She didn’t know much about him except that he worked as a truck driver. Brad was a big ol’ boy with short cut blond hair and a constant five o’clock shadow.

Freezing she raised her hand in greeting before cranking her window down as he approached.

What could he want? They’d only ever talked in passing. 

Hurrying over he leaned down so he could speak to her through the open window.

“How’s about me and you get dinner tonight?” Her mouth fell open. Who did this guy think he was? She didn’t know him from Adam. Also, she had a strict no dating anyone from Bumfuck policy that was well known.

“I’m sorry but I have work.” Alera gave her classic line.

He leaned in further, smile growing wider, his brown eye’s looking a bit less friendly and a little more sharky. “Come now, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t always eat alone.”

Smiling stiffly, she shook her head again. “No thank you.”

She made to stick her key into the ignition when a meaty hand shot out to grab at her wrist. Squeaking in fear Alera tried jerking her hand free. 

“How’s about you just give a guy a chance?” He wedeled as he held on tight.

“How’s about no?” Alera hit him hard across the face with her free elbow. She hit twice, screaming with each blow. As he stumbled back, she jammed her key into the ignition, turned it and was never more thankful for her battle wagon than in that moment as the engine came to life. With quick movements she put the car in drive and stomped on the gas.

Gravel kicking, she spun past Brad as he crawled to his hands and knees. Just catching the threats, he hurled her way.

It wasn’t until she’d made it a mile down the tree lined road that it hit her. He knew where she lived, and he’d been watching her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“Block your face.” Loki instructed, swatting at the trainee’s head. 

He hit the young man just hard enough to make him realize he’d dropped his arms again. 

“Next time I’m leaving marks.” Loki threatened.

At fifteen Erling son of Erin showed potential but lacked focus. Loki materialized a wooden staff and struck Erling alongside his jaw as he once again dropped his guard. The boy yelped, stumbled back and then gave Loki a dirty look.

“Unfair.” Erling rubbed his face.

Loki shrugged with a sinister smile before summoning up another staff and tossing it to Erling.

“Life is unfair. Keep your guard up.”

They began again. They moved in circles and counter circles. Loki guiding the match as one would lead a dance. Forcing the trainee to move faster than he could think. His body had to learn to react because in a true fight one did not have the luxury of thoughtful consideration.

Reactions needed to be a matter of instinct and muscle memory garnered through hours of practice. Some were born with a better instinct than others. 

Erling’s eyes grew wide as Loki put a bit more strength, a touch more speed, into his attack. Forcing the youth to take straight steps back, forgetting to maintain circle movement, and landing with his back against a pillar. Loki struck out for the kid’s head. Erling plugged his staff into the floor and dropped down to the ground. As he fell, he aimed a last-ditch kick at Loki’s legs.

Seeing the move coming Loki spin out of the way. In the blink of an eye Erling found himself on his back on the ground, weaponless, with Loki’s staff pointed deftly at his head.

“Passable.” Loki raised brows at the young warrior. “A lot of room for improvement. Go join the rest of the trainees with your Queen.” He guested toward the Valkyrie as she lined up the other dozen or so Asgardians selected to train with her. 

Erling climbed to his feet, grinning, and hurried off to join the group. He wouldn’t be smiling once he figured out Val was taking them on a run. The Valkyrie loved to run. For hours. 

“You sure you don’t want to come with?” She called over to the God of Mischief. Loki shuddered at the thought and shook his head. 

“Brother!” Loki turned to see Thor hurl his axe at them. Eyes wide Loki instinctively caught Stormbreaker as it came for him. He glared at Thor, thankful this weapon lacked Odin’s enchantments, or he’d have found himself plowed through the floor.

“Seriously?” He tossed his hair out of his face, straightening. 

The weapon was light for its size, humming with Thor’s energy and the power of a dying star. Stormbreaker didn’t spark in his grip but he could feel crackling power snake its way up his arm. Frowning Loki tossed the weapon back to Thor not liking the sensation. 

“I’ve got to get back in shape and I thought you might like a go with my new weapon.” Thor slapped his belly. Smiling wickedly Loki materialized a staff in his hands and then with another wave of magick revealed its true form.

Gungnir appeared.

“So, books were not the only thing you took from the castle that day?” Thor looked at the staff.

“Hardly.” 

“Technically that’s mine.” Thor gestured at the staff with Stormbreaker.

“Beg to differ.” Loki spun Gungnir gracefully as a wave of golden seidr washed over him to reveal armor. 

Thor chuckled and, with a crackle of energy, clothed himself in his armor as well. They’d only taken a half step toward each other when a loud whistle caught their attention.

Looking over simultaneously there were met with the disapproving face of their “Queen”. 

“Not in here you don’t.” Valkyrie snapped jerked her thumb over her shoulder. “Off my floors.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alera sat in the Podunk sheriff’s office across from across from a worn-out Deputy named Joel Sheppard. The man was fat, his brown and tans stretched tight across…well…all of him. He also didn’t seem to give a fuck about anything she had to say.

“Well miss, you see your and Mr. Olsen’s stories don’t seem to quite match up. According to him he was just after a bit of friendly conversation and you hauled off and hit him. Now seeing as how you don’t have a mark on ya I’m inclined to believe Mr. Olsen. In fact, I’d say you’re lucky he ain’t pressin’ charges.” He leaned forward a little, his desk chair screaming from the effort. “Now if I were you, I’d take myself on home and behave. It’s well known you don’t much like men.”

The Deputy managed to make the last part sound like an accusation. 

“Are you serious?” Alera shot to her feet. 

“Absolutely, ma’am.” He clasped his hands across his broad belly. “Now calm down or I might have to book you for the day.”

Alera tugged on her t-shirt. Fidgeting. Furious. It might be safer if she let them lock her up for the night. 

“Fine.” She growled. “But if something bad happens it’s on you.” 

Deputy Douche rolled his piggy eyes. “I’ll put it in the report. Off you go.” 

Pulling herself up to her full height Alera looked down her nose at the man and without another word left.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After the drama of the morning and in spite of the noontime hour Alera felt on edge, as though Brad were simply waiting for her to drifted off to come for her. She’d shut and locked the door and windows. Closed the blinds and turned off all the lights. Even the television sat silent, a rarity for her. Yet the feeling of immanent doom pervaded. 

So, she prayed. 

Perhaps this encounter with Brad was her fault, perhaps this was Loki’s answer? Change could come in many forms after all with no guarantee that she would survive. Despite her fear her prayers felt right, her sacrifices felt real. As though this was what she was supposed to be doing. 

Kneeling before her the small alter Alera called upon Loki. Saying the prayers she’d reconstructed from myth she lit a small green candle before picking up her sharpest kitchen knife. She drew up the edge of her night gown, revealing the small cuts that ran along her upper thighs, evidence of her sacrifices, and once again pressed the edge of the blade into a free space of skin.

Just as the blade bit into her skin someone knocked on her trailer door. Alera jumped, cutting herself far worse than she’d planned. Her blade razor sharp. 

“Shit.” She cursed dropping the knife and clamping her hand around the cut. Blood ran between her fingers.

Heart hammering Alera snatched a clean dishcloth off her counter to press to her wound. Grimacing at the pain she clamped the towel to her leg before peeking out of a window to see who was knocking.

No one was there. Maybe it’d just been the wind? Yeah, right. What was this? A bad horror movie? She would call the cops. Even if they didn’t take her seriously, they’d have to show up at least. Fear crushed her as soon as she reached for her phone, because she remembered she’d broken it a few days ago. New phones were expensive, too expensive, and she hadn’t had a chance to replace it yet. Fuck.

A bad feeling crept up her spin as she looked out the window again. The tree’s around her trailer were still, the late morning sun beat down on the dry dirt drive. Nothing moved. Her neighbors were all at work. No chance of help from them. 

Alera backed up and turned to the window behind her, the one over the sink that faced out back where her trailer sat up against a small patch of woods. Hand shaking, she reached up and twitched the yellowed lace curtain to the side and gently parted the horizontal blinds.

Nothing. 

Her eyes roved across the Pine trees, and Saw Palmettos, straining to see anything suspicious.

The front door banged again.

She clapped her hands to her mouth muffling her screech of surprise. The dishcloth fluttered to the floor as she whipped around to look at the door. Blood tickled its way down her leg. 

Fuck. She was going to need stitches.

Swallowing Alera bit back the stupid question that wanted to slip out. She would be damned if she asked who was there, but she did creep back up to the window. 

Brad stood not a foot away, just on the other side of her very thin walls, and he was trying the latch on the door. He was trying to break into her house. In broad daylight. Not three hours after she’d tried reporting him to the police. 

What was she supposed to do? No one answered. Naturally.

He knocked on the door again.

“I know you’re in there.” His voice was calm. “Now be a good girl and open up this door before it open it for you.”

“Go away.” Alera snapped. “Or I’m calling the cops.” 

Bending down she scooped up her knife.

“On what?” He asked before letting out a theatrical sigh. “Ready or not here I come.” 

Tightening her grip on the knife Alera watched in horror as he shoved in on the door, hard enough to rock the trialer, and pulled back on the latch at the same time. 

The door opened. As if by magick. 

“Just a little trick I learned a while back.” He said in his good old boy voice. “These doors aren’t worth a shit.” Brads big body filled her tiny doorway. She could have stabbed him then, should have, but Deputy Douche’s comments froze her for a second. Would it look like she just attacked him for no reason?

That second was all it took. The big trucker was on her. Shoving her backwards. Pain spiked through her back as she hit the edge of the stove. Before she could regain her balance, he backhanded. 

She fell to the floor. Her knife flying out of her hand. 

“Stop! No!” She screamed as Brad reached down and grabbed her by her hair. Her scalp screamed in protest as he hauled her back up off the floor only to toss her onto her tiny bed. She kicked him hard in the chest as he made to crawl on top of her. 

“Bitch.” He hit her again. 

Seeing stars Alera fought harder. She clawed and kicked blindly as he advanced again. Somehow her foot found purchase, on his face, and the blow stunned him momentarily. 

Terrified, half blind from tears, Alera hurled herself from the tiny bed. Barely fitting past the man. She hit the floor hard and crawled toward the trailer door. A hand grabbed her ankle and pulled. She screamed as she found herself being pulled underneath a furious Brad. 

Her hand hit something hard. 

Fingers grasping, she moved without thinking as she felt herself being flipped over. Her back hit the ground and praying Alera thrust up blindly with the knife.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Loki grinned wildly as he blocked Stormbreaker with Gungnir. Power exploded at the impact, blowing dirty and sand around them. Thor laughed heartily as he tried forcing the axe past Loki’s defenses.

He would never admit it, to anyone, ever, but Loki was having fun. It was why he refrained from using excess magick to get past Thor’s attacks. It was also likely why Thor hadn’t simply hit him with a wall of lightening yet. How long had it been since they’d trained together? Sparred. Not fought. 

He wasn’t sure. 

“Give up now brother, save yourself.” Thor taunted with a wide grin.

“You wish.” Loki snipped back.

He kicked Thor hard enough to push him back. The little bit of space was all Loki needed spin his staff around and shoot a short blast of energy at Thor. The ball of magick burst out of the tip of Gungnir and hit the larger warrior sending him across the arena.

How long had they been at this? Hours? Loki wasn’t sure but they were both sweaty, breathing heavily and covered in small wounds.

Loki smiled at the site of Thor plowing through the wooden fence around the arena and into the ground. Climbing to his feet Thor flew at Loki, literally, added by a wash of lightening. His brother hit him like a mountain, plowing them both into the dirty and knocking the wind out of the God of Lies. 

Their weapons lay forgotten as they rolled around in the dirt, each grappling for superiority. Loki knew he couldn’t keep up with Thor for long, it was a simple fact that his brother was stronger. He was just trying to decide how much magick to use and in which way when he heard her.

Worst timing ever.

All hope of winning their little scuffle went out the window as the power of his worshiper’s prayer swept through him, her sacrifice larger than before, stunning him. The fight went out of him as his body seized.

Thor paused with Loki’s head trapped between his meaty biceps.

“Loki?” Thor made it a question. 

Her words traveled to him as though on a wind. It was different this time. She was afraid and speaking as though she’d forgotten about their connection. 

“Let me go.” Loki gasped. “Let me go, I yield!” He screamed as he began to understand the words reaching his mind. 

Thor released him quickly. “What’s wrong?” 

Loki ignored him. Focusing on deciphering what was going on in his head. She was pleading for help. Not the kind she’d focused on before but something more immediate. Her prayers were full of terror as opposed to depression. 

Shoving away from his brother Loki scrambled to his feet. Unsure of what to do. 

The magick that bound him to her was strong, but not strong enough to force his hand. Not yet. Would going to her make whatever was going on better or worse? Terror surged through him. Her terror. Her words hit him again. Loki, help. She prayed. The prayer incongruous to his Godhead. He did not help people. 

In the next moment sacrificial magick hit him stronger than anything he’d experience in a millennia. Ropes of magic tied him, bound him, brought him to his knees and tore a scream from his throat. He could feel her in his soul.

What had she done?

Fear rocked him and he knew in that moment he had little choice in what he did next. Looking up from his place in the sand he met Thor’s eyes. His brother looked lost, Loki could see the wheels still turning in his head, as he slowly did the math on the situation. He would figure it out. Eventually. Thor was slow but not a complete idiot. 

“I have to go.” Loki gasped, fighting against the pull of her call. 

Thor’s mouth dropped open, but Loki didn’t wait around to hear his reply. He reached out, down the long chain of power that now bound them and found her. With a strong pull of seidr Loki opened a portal that cut between the fabric of space-time, creating a bridge between him and where he wanted to be. 

Yes, the Tesseract had let him travel in time, let him travel greater distances, and between the realms with ease but it was his own power that let him teleport across the planet.

Words, her words, hit him again. Help me. She pleaded.

“As you wish.” Loki whispered in response. Reaching out across the void of space he’d opened. 

With one last look at his brothers wide eyes Loki let himself be pulled into the portal.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- 

“Don’t.” Alera said but it was too late. Rearing back on his knees Brad pulled her knife from his chest and bright red blood spray across her body. His face went pale, his mouth worked but no sound came out, and then he fell back in a heap. Brad flailed for a moment but quickly grew still. 

Sheer dumb luck, that’s all it’d been, she’d just stabbed out in panic, but her knife had gone between his ribs and into his heart as though she’d done it a hundred times before. 

Alera wouldn’t have been able to do it on purpose if she’d tried. She’d killed him. Tears blurred her vision as she scrambled away from the body. 

Blood was so much brighter in real life and she was covered in it, she could taste it. Her mind spit out the observations as she tried to figure out what to do. Tried not to vomit. She had to get to a phone, had to call the cops. Her life was over. So very over. But was that really a bad thing? If it meant jail time, then yes. Maybe she should run? No one would ever believe her side of the story. Not after Deputy Douches reaction earlier. She could disappear. 

Pacing she purposely avoided looking at the body. She was so alone. Who would help her? Who could help her? She had no one.

“What have you done?” A cool voice, like deep water under a frozen lake, broke her out of her thoughts.

Whipping her head up Alera met glowing green eyes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this isn't too disappointing. I struggle so damn much with this chapter and my timelines. Not to mention the time distance between where Loki is vs Alera. OMGS. Please review if you have a moment, let me know what you think. I could have kept going with this chapter but felt like this was a good spot for a break. I'm getting married in like 12 days so life's nuts but I want to keep these updates coming at least every two weeks. Let me know what you all think so far. Lots of love.
> 
> ~The Enforcer


	5. Chapter Five

She was not what he’d been expecting. This was no wisp of a woman, no delicate flower, this was something else.

The woman was tall for a mortal, only a head shorter than himself, with milk white skin and a wild mane of red curls that hung past her shoulders. The darkest red he’d seen in some time. Her body was solidly built with a leanness often brought about by hunger and her features were striking. Angler jaw, high cheekbones, and shapely lips. The bottom being slightly fuller than the top. 

Large deep blue eyes stared out at him from a mask of blood and her short dressing gown, wet with blood, clung to the slight curves of her breasts.

Her mouth fell open as she stared at him, then those deep blue eyes flicked over to the corpse on the floor, before shifting back to him. Said corpse was a large Midgardian man with a perfectly place wound through his heart.

“Impressive.” Loki muttered.

Loki looked around the hovel that served as her shelter allowing her time to process his presence.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Her voice was lower than he’d expected, strong rather than breathy or gentle.

“Really?” Loki gestured to the corpse. “So, I suppose he did that to himself?”

“Well, no.” She shrugged helplessly. “I mean okay, I did stab him, but I didn’t mean to kill him.”

Raising a brow Loki gestured to the dead man again. “I suppose you just accidentally stabbed him precisely between his fourth and fifth rib?”

“Yes?” She shrugged. “He attacked me first. I fought back.”

“Right. Haven’t had a mortal sacrificed in my name for some centuries.” Loki eyed her more closely as she continued mumbling to herself about the absurdity of the situation. Trying to decipher the circumstances surround the death Loki scanned her body more closely.

Bruises were beginning to bloom underneath the mask of blood on her face, they were growing darker by the moment, a split lip swelled, the top of her sleepwear was torn, bloodied knuckles, broken nails, and a wound somewhere underneath her clothing bleed freely. She’d obviously been in a fight, but had she simply lured her victim to this place and underestimated him? Or was it really the result of self-defense as she professed?

Did it matter? Perhaps. Perhaps not. Either way the magick had been worked and they were going to both be dealing with the consequences.

“What is your name?” He asked.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Her face hardened.

“I asked your name mortal.” Each word grew harsher, brittle, Loki couldn’t help it. He hated being questioned by anyone. Especially a mortal female who’d managed to bind him to her in what she claimed to be a partial accident.

“Alera. Alera Jacobsen.” She clutched her fists.

“And I suppose I need no introduction.” He felt the feral smile tug at his lips. She shook her head, edging away from the growing pool of blood at her feet. “You really have no idea the chaos you’ve wrought upon us.”

“I thought you liked chaos.” She returned volley.

“True enough.” He said. “Though I think you yourself have forgotten who I am. Pleading with me for help? I help no one but myself.” Even as the words left his mouth his mother’s admonitions came back to him. Be better. Was this some trial he was being put to?

Loki sized her up, trying to decide what to do, because there were only two paths to take. One route was potentially appropriate given his state of “rehabilitation” the other decidedly not so. He could hear her heart racing, smell her terror and despite himself his eyes travel to the blood trailing down her thigh.

“Did he do that?” He looked at the trailing blood. Not wanting to admit why exactly that bothered him more than the rest.

Blinking she looked down, as though she’d forgotten, and pulled up on her gown. He could see the offending wound, long and deep across her thigh. His attention quickly drifted to the dark blue panties she flashed him. They matched her eyes.

“Damn it, no I did this to myself. It wasn’t supposed to be this deep.” Forcing his gaze away from her panties he took note of the other smaller cuts in various states of healing that decorated her flesh.

Ah, so this was how she’d been bleeding herself.

Loki watched as she shuffled around the body on the floor to retrieve medical supplies from a cabinet underneath her sink. Such a paltry little place this was and not fitting of the likes of this mortal. Brave, stupid, little mortal. With smooth thighs and a nice round-

The God ripped his eyes away from the slowly rising hem of her gown as she bent over. Apparently, he needed to find some company, and soon, if he was going to be salivating over this mortal.

“That will be unnecessary.” He held out a hand to her. “Come to me.”

She just froze looking like a cornered rabbit.

“I’m not going to bite you so stop looking at me that way. Do not make me repeat myself…again.” He all but threatened her. “For someone who prayed so strongly, sacrificed so grandly, to me you certainly don’t seem happy to see me.”

“I didn’t sacrifice him.” She snapped. 

The powerful, ancient, magick connecting them begged to differ but Loki remained silent, simply glared at her, willing her to take the few steps toward him, steps necessary to take this path rather than the other less savory one. She had to come to him of her own free will. Damned Norns and their damned old magick.

He watched emotions play across her face and knew her decision before she herself did.

Loki held out his hand as she took her first tentative step forward, then another, each step more confident than the last and in a few short feet she stood before him. Just out of reach, her bloody hand hovering over his outstretch palm.

“Come now pet, you’re almost there.” He whispered.

“What’s going to happen to me?” She asked, proving she had at least some brains behind the beauty.

“What you asked me for.” Loki met her eyes. This would not end well but he had to try.

She dropped her hand in his, it was small against his much larger grip and as he closed his hand his fingers engulfed hers. Magick spiked between them. Magick that burned through them as her flesh connected with his and drew a gasp from the woman.

She came to him of her own free will.

“Kneel.” He commanded her. She shook her head and met his eyes.

“Earn it.” Alera denied him.

She had a backbone after all. Something stirred in him at her defiance. Something different. It was a new sensation and one he was more than willing to blame on the magick working between them.

“You’ll be coming with me now but first.” Loki pulled on his seidr, weaving a quick spell he pushed the energy into her.

Alera’s knees buckled but Loki caught her weight before she fell to the floor. She whimpered as his magick did its work. “Breath.” He soothed.

“It hurts.” Her voice was rough as she grasped at him.

“It’ll pass but what’s coming next. Well, that is going to hurt worse I’m afraid. Off we go.” Loki scooped her up in his arms, opened a portal back to New Asgard and stepped through but not before releasing one last spell. Disappearing the vapid hovel along with the husk of his sacrifice.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alera screamed. Her body, already on fire from whatever Loki had done to her before, felt like it was being stabbed by a thousand needles. And it was cold. So very cold.

They travel through a void. Darker than anything she’d ever seen. As though all light from the universe had gone, like the time before time, before the first star was born or world birthed. If not for the arms surrounding her, she would have feared herself lost. Gone for eternity to list aimlessly about this void. That scared her more than anything.

She shook in Loki’s arms as they traveled through the unknown. His first words to her haunting her in that moment, both the longest and shortest of her life. What had she done? Well, she’d killed a man and if she wasn’t mistaken just given herself over to the God of Mischief, Lies, etc. So, not much at all really. Nope.

Their time in the void ended abruptly as they emerged into a grey and green living room. It was a beautiful place with dark wood and black leather furniture but Alera was too busy shivering and twitching to appreciate it.

“What-was-that?” Alera ground out between tremors. The pain faded quickly but the cold lingered.

Ignoring her Loki deposited Alera on one the armchairs near a cold fireplace before yanking off his black and green leather coats. He wrapped them around her body. They were heavy and looked expensive. Everything looked expensive.

“I’ll ruin them. Covered. In. Blood.” She managed to get out around her chattering teeth. Clinching her jaw shut Alera made to shake them off but Loki forced the coats back around her. They were soft on the inside, lined with something more comfortable than the tough leather and metal faceted exterior.

“Mortals are so fragile. Stop fussing.” He made a motion with his hand and a fire roared to life in the fireplace. He stood over her, frowning down at her for a moment as thought trying to decide if she was going to die on him or not before materializing a thick brown fur and draping that around her as well.

“I’m not dying. Stop worrying.” She stuttered over the words. His frown got deeper. Even frowning he was beautiful, but he had to go and ruin it by opening his mouth.

“You think I care if you die? It would make my life much simpler if you would.”

“If I smack you, will I cut myself on those cheek bones?” She hadn’t meant to say it but the words just slipped out. Yes, she’d prayed to him, begged him for many things up to and including saving her life but she wouldn’t just let him be an asshole to her. Respect was earned, not given.

He narrowed those brilliantly green eyes at her.

“Beg pardon?” He asked looking incredulous.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch. Though with how tight those leathers are, I doubt you’re wearing any.” She smiled at the stunned look that crossed his face.

He stood up straight as a board. Someone had a stick up their butt.

“Looks like not all the myths were right.” She laughed.

“And which myths were those pray tell?” He asked slowly.

“The ones that say you’re some sort of sexual deviant…or shouldn’t I bring up Sleipnir or Fenrir?”

Rolling his eyes Loki flung his hands out to his sides. “Those particular myths are greatly exaggerated. I didn’t give birth to them in the literal sense. I created them with magick. I have no true children.”

Turning his back on her he began pacing. Muttering to himself. 

Alera decided it was in her best interest not to continue agitating the God. For now. She chose to watch him instead. The Asgardian Prince was tall and leanly built but thanks to the skin tight quality of his leathers she could see the swell of muscles beneath them. He might not have been yoked like his more famous brother, but he was well built and broad of shoulder. Staring at the front of his trousers she decided he was well built all over. His pants left little to the imagination.

Shaking her head Alera pulled her rapidly descending thoughts out of the gutter. No, just no.

“Could you maybe tell me where we are before you wear a hole in the floor?”

He turned to look at her, pausing in his pacing and clasped his hands behind his back. Alera wondered if all that long black hair was as soft as it looked? Black didn’t fully describe the color, it was like a raven’s wing, black but with an underlying iridescence she could only see when the light hit it just right.

“This is my home in New Asgard.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“It’s adequate. You should have seen my palace.” His voice trailed off and he turned away from her again. Alera watched his back, shoulders stiff. He was bothered by the loss of his home. Filing that away for a later date she cleared her throat

“So, what’s a girl got to do to get a shower around here?” With her chills dying down she could focus on the sticky itchiness of the blood covering her. It was gross and a very obvious reminder that she’d killed a man. “I’d really like to get this blood off. Who knows what kind of diseases that jerk had, I’m probably going to need an AIDS test.”

The thought made her shudder, but she knew his blood had gone in her mouth, her eyes, and who knows where else. It didn’t take a genius to know she could have picked up any number of infections.

“You needn’t worry about disease.” Loki looked at her, head cocked to the side. “I healed you. Not just externally but internally as well. Any diseases you may have acquired in your life are gone. Magick is a brilliant thing, capable of much more than you could comprehend. Consider yourself blessed.” He smiled graciously at her.

Pulling the layers of fur and leather aside Alera stared down at her thighs. The cuts were gone, all of them, new and old. Only faint scars stayed as a reminder. She ran her fingers along the largest of them, the one she’d given herself when Brad scared her. The scar looked as if it had healed ages ago not seconds. Magick. Alera touched her face, her lips, nothing hurt anymore. All her injuries were gone. Even her hands were healed.

“I cannot do anything about the scaring.” The God made a dismissive gesture.

She beamed up at him. “Thank you.”

Loki laughed harshly. “Don’t thank me yet pet. You don’t have a clue how little you should be thanking me. But you’ll learn.”

The smile fell from her face.

“About that shower?” She cleared her throat. Choosing not to respond to the crazy glint in his eyes.

“Come.” He commanded before striding from the room leaving her to struggle to her feet under the weight of his coats and trail after.

“Asshole.” Alera cursed even as she watched his butt all the way up the stairs.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A mortal was in his shower. What had his life come to? Loki stood outside the door listening to the sound of running water. To the gentle sigh she gave as she stepped under the spray. He could smell her scent finally as the water washed away the blood of her kill. She smelled fresh, like a clean ocean breeze, and then her scent mingled with that of his own soaps. His stomach twisted at the memory of her brilliant smile fading as he killed it with his words. 

He was in trouble.

Stalking away from the door he did his best to put some distance between them and cracked his bay window hoping to disperse some of the scents currently causing his thoughts to stray to dangerous territory.

Loki blamed his Juton blood for his extreme reactions to smell. Thor didn’t have the same problem. Never had, no one had, except for him. At least that made more sense now.

Balling his fist up he bit down on it. His nerves were raw from carrying her through the void, from watching her struggle to deal with the physical impact of everything. He shouldn’t care and yet he did. Magick. He’d never cared about a worshiper before. Though the last had been a millennium ago and they never asked him for anything good. They always wanted him to destroy someone or something. To wreak havoc on an enemy or a lover who betrayed them. He’d done much to dissuade the ancient Midgardians from worshiping him. Some of his worst myths were his own doing. Make them fear you and they wouldn’t constantly pray to you asking for things. They certainly wouldn’t swear themselves to you via blood sacrifice. Idiot mortal. Alera Daughter of the Son of Jacob. A stupid moniker.

There was much she didn’t know; much he had to explain and really didn’t want to explain. He ran his hand through his hair. The nervous gesture annoyed him. Emotions were a weakness, one that had cost him much over the years.

“Loki?” He turned to the sound of his name. Having not heard it from her in person before. “Do you have any clothes I could borrow?”

Her hair was darker wet. It clung to her as water trailed down her bare shoulders, between the slight swell of her breasts and beneath his towel. He realized two things in that moment. Green complemented her and two, he needed bigger towels. She stood before him, all but naked, his towel leaving a majority of her long shapely legs on display and clinging to her curves in a way he found dangerously appealing. His cock twitched.

No. Nope. He couldn’t touch this woman.

He shook his head, tore his eyes away from her body and give her his back.

“I have nothing that is in your size per say but these should do.” He pulled on his seidr and retrieved some causal clothing from his personal belongings. They appeared in his hands and he held them out behind himself. Not looking at her.

He heard her move across the room, felt her small hands tug the fabric free.

“Thanks.” She said.

He let the thanks go as he knew once she saw him for who he truly was she wouldn’t be feeling so sentimental.

More rustling followed before, “It’s safe now.”

Feeling like an idiot Loki faced the woman. She wore his soft black lounge pants, draw string pulled tight, waist rolled up and long-sleeved forest green V-neck t-shirt. Midgardian acquisitions that he actually approved of.

“Neither of us are wearing any now.” She smirked at him. “Panties that is.”

Loki’s mouth fell open.

“What kind of witch are you?” He asked. Brave or stupid he couldn’t tell but she had a lewd mouth. He liked it. He shouldn’t.

“Not a witch.” She sat on the edge of his bed and started absently petting his discarded coats, running her fingertips lightly over the different textures. “Are you going start explaining things to me? Or should I start making assumptions. Fair warning, I tend to assume the worst.”

Loki took a minute, focusing his gaze out of the window on the windswept Nordic sea.

“I find it absurd that you did not plan to sacrifice that man.” Why he felt the need to know the truth Loki couldn’t say but he did want to know. He could find out, but she wasn’t going to like it. Not at all. Wanting to avoid an argument Loki moved across the room and without warning lay his palm against her head.

He was back in that sad shelter, watching his mortal as she prayed to him, watched her terror and pain as she was met with the Midgardian scum whom she called Brad. She fought viciously as he attacked her. The final blow came as a clear surprise to the girl who struck out blindly all the while praying for help from a God known for his selfishness. So, trusting in him. For what reason? He’d given her no cause to put faith in him.

“Why?” Loki asked as he pulled out of her mind, his eyes focused on her face as her tears fell freely.

The blow admittedly caught him by surprise. She’d hit him harder than Thor’s mortal, he’d give her that. He watched her as she cradled her hand and glared holes through him.

“Was that really necessary?” She snapped between clinched teeth. “Living through it once was enough.”

“Yes.” Loki gave her a crooked smile. “But you could hit me again if you’d like. I rather liked it.”

Alera’s body stood only inches from his as she’d rushed to her feet in anger, clearly more interested in hitting him than any sense of self preservation. He took a step back as she sunk back to the bed, this time pulling the fur into her lap and petting it like a puppy. She fidgeted a great deal when perturbed.

“Pervert.” She grumbled.

“I needed to know what happened.” Not that it changed anything, but he felt by knowing the truth he could better understand what motivated her. How to handle her. Maybe. “You still haven’t told me why?”

“Why what?” Alera didn’t look at him. Just continued stroking the fur.

“Why trust me? Only a fool would trust me and you appear to be somewhat intelligent.”

She frowned. “I don’t know. Just a feeling.”

Rolling his eyes Loki put his hands on his hips. “Just a feeling.” He mocked.

“It’s the truth. I’m not much of a liar. No poker face at all.”

What the Hel was a poker face? He refused to ask. How in all of the nine realms had he managed to attract a follower who was self admittedly a terrible liar? Norns help him.

“Well, thanks to your “feeling” you’ve bound yourself to me until I answer your prayers. You’ve come to me of your own free will after offering blood and death in my name. Until you feel as though I’ve fulfilled your desires, I will be compelled to fulfil them. This is a problem.”

“I haven’t asked for anything bad. So what’s the big deal?”

His blood boiled. Loki growled as he slammed his arms down on the bed to either side of her. Keeping his face inches from hers. She flinched slightly but didn’t meet his eyes. Aggravated Loki violently tore his fur from her grasp and tossed it across the room. That got her attention. Blue eyes whipped up to meet his own. They were heated but dry. She’d done away with the crying.

“This issue is that I bring only destruction to everything I touch. No matter my intentions. The issue is that I may not ever be able to do as you’ve asked. Saving your life, causing change, destroying who you were, that I can do but helping you find your purpose? Rebuilding you from the ashes of destruction? That is something that may never happen. You were too broad in your desires, your wish to basic, you desire is for me to help you find your purpose, but the problem is I believe mortals were all born to do only one thing.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, refusing to look away. “And what purpose is that?”

“To die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry this took so long to get out and is shorter than I’d planned but I wanted to get something to you. I got married last Friday and everything has been crazy. School started back up as well. I can’t tell you how happy I will be to be done with my degree because I never want to look at another university again. As always feedback is loved and appreciated. Thank you all!


	6. Chapter Six

“You died.” Alera reminded Loki as he loomed over her. 

“Perhaps.” He leaned in closer to her. “But it didn’t take. You, my little mortal, will age and die as the relentless march of time steals away your short life. Your entire existence will be but a blink to me. Not even a footnote in my history.” Loki’s eyes flicked up and down her body. Assessing her. For what? She wasn’t sure. “All your species does is suffer and die in agony. Would you like me to end it for you? End your suffering? End it now before you can experience the curse of old age and illness. I can make it painless. Quick.” Loki’s voice fell into a soothing rhythm.

Alera didn’t like the way his words were making her feel. They wove a nearly seductive web around her, lulling her into a strange sense of security. As though he had a point. It would be simpler to let him do as he wished. It freaked her the hell out.

“What is wrong with you?” She snapped and shoved against his chest. It was like pushing against a wall. He didn’t budge. Loki’s fists clinched.

“A great deal.” He said as he shoved away from her.

Loki paced across the room to the opened window and peered out across the slowly darkening sky. Something was off about him as he stood there, arms crossed, a muscle twitching in his jaw, but Alera would be damned if she knew what.

“Loki?” Alera made it a question.

He turned to face her but just as he opened his mouth to speak, he closed it again and looked over his shoulder with a frown.

“What?” She asked. He ignored her. “What is it?”

Still looking over his shoulder Loki brought a finger up to his lips in the universal sign for silence. She bit back her next words. Still, oddly, trusting in him. She felt like an idiot, but facts were facts.

“Loki?” A man’s voice thundered from outside. “Open up.”

A heavy hand hammered at the door.

“Why don’t we just kick it down?” A woman’s voice this time.

“My brother has a habit of spelling his rooms against intruders.”

It had to be Thor then. His voice sounded familiar. She’d heard it on the news before. But who was the woman? Most of the Asgardians stayed well out of the limelight so little was known about the others outside of Thor and Loki. Updates were reported but interviews were sparse.

“So?”

“So, you break in and there’s a very good chance you’ll get turned into a frog.”

“A Frog?”

“Yes, or you might find yourself paralyzed, or forget your own name for a week or there was this one time I snuck into his rooms, you see I was going to play a prank on him with this dead bilge snipe but anyways, I grew these giant, puss filled, boils on my-”

“Okay, okay, enough. I get it. No breaking in unless I want cursed but we have to find him. He isn’t supposed to leave New Asgard. I’m surprised he isn’t all over the news yet.” She sounded more annoyed than anything.

“I’d say he didn’t have choice.” Thor sound wary. “I don’t believe he left of his own free will.”

“Ever the optimist.”

There was a pause before the door was pounded on again. This time it was the woman shouting and demanding Loki answer the door if he was there.

“Doesn’t seem like he’s home.” The woman huffed. “Look if he stays out of the news and shows back up soon with a good explanation about where he’s been then maybe I’ll let this go but if I see him all over the TV raising Hel then his ass is mine.”

Thor sighed loudly. “Agreed but I really do believe he’s here to make amends.”

“From what I’ve heard you always do.” Came the dry reply. “And he always lets you down.”

“It’s different this time.” Thor spoke so softly Alera barely heard him. “He’s different.”

The pair continued talking softly, their voices moving further away, as they left. Loki quietly closed his window before turning to her, hands on his hips, head down. She itched to break the silence, but something told her to give him time.

Minutes ticked by and Alera listened to the sound of air moving through vents. The urge to fidget grew stronger by the second.

Finally, he spoke, “My brother’s a fool. As much of a fool as you.” 

Alera found herself running her fingers along the seams of the dark green duvet covering his bed.

“Why’s that?”

“You seem to think there’s some good in me.”

“Isn’t there?” She looked up. He wasn’t looking at her.

“I don’t know.” He answered.

“Well, you haven’t killed me yet. That’s got to count for something.” She grumbled. They fell quite again.

This time the silence dragged out long enough that Alera felt her eyelids drooping and she might have fallen asleep sitting up had her stomach not growled loudly. The sounds broke the prolonged silence and Alera felt her face grow warm.

“Sorry.” She brought a hand to her protesting stomach.

“Do not ever apologize to me for being hungry.” He commanded before coming back around to her and holding out a hand.

She blinked at the offered palm. Well, she figured, in for a penny in for a pound and took his hand for the second time. A gentle buzz of energy ran between them.

Loki helped to her feet before dropping her hand and leading the way back downstairs.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- 

He was an idiot. He was also completely out of his mind. Loki berated himself as he led his Midgardian to the kitchen. There’d been a moment there where he’d completely lost his sanity. His darker nature slipping to the forefront, his seidr weaving itself into his word, designed to lure her in like fly to a web. He’d barely pulled himself back. In those brief moments he knew he’d have done it had she given in to the spell. Given her peace. Killed her to free them both.

No, there was nothing good in him, not deep inside. Deep inside he was a monster. One that believed anything weaker than himself should die. The stuff of nightmares. 

Hands shaking Loki flipped the light switch on for his kitchen.

A gasp sounded out from behind him.

“This kitchen is awesome.” She hurried past him and without regard began digging through his cupboards. Needing a minute to calm down Loki let her have at it. She continued marveling at his appliances and such as he sat on a bar stool at the counters edge. “Aren’t you afraid your brother will see all the lights on?”

“I’ve spelled the place to appear vacant. As long as we keep the thresholds closed, they won’t know.” She nodded her assent, simply taking him at his words. 

Thankfully, he’d pulled himself back from the abyss. This time. He wondered if at some point, much like before, he’d slip off that edge and into darkness again? Despite what other believe he didn’t want to be that monster.

Eighty people. Two days.

But he hadn’t been entirely himself then. He’d had help off the ledge. Could he keep it together now?

“These are worth a fortune.” Alera’s voice brought his attention back to her. She pulled a large knife out of the block on the counter with the sound of singing metal.

“While I’m highly skilled with a blade, I’m afraid those skills will not result in a meal for you.”

She laughed and gestured at him with the large knife. “I just bet. Well, while you might be an expert at killing things, I’m a pro at cooking them.” She paused, pulled a face and continued. “Not people. I mean I could cook a person; I can cook anything; I’ve heard we taste like pork, but I wouldn’t…because that’s sick.” She stopped and shook her head. “Wow. I’m shutting up now.” 

What a strange creature. Loki felt himself smile. “Your kind doesn’t suit my palate.”

Mouth hanging open she looked up at him. Speechless.

Rolling his eyes Loki shook his head. “Are you going to eat or not?”

“Yeah, I make a mean marinara and you got everything here for it and plenty of dried pasta. You hungry too?”

“I require less sustenance than you. What’s a marinara?”

“What’s marinara? That’s just sad and not an answer. I’m cooking for you whether you like it or not. I bet you live off cold cuts. A real meal will do you good.” He frowned at the term “cold cuts”. “Sandwiches. Probably poorly constructed sandwiches at that.” She clarified as she began pulling things out of his refrigerator and cupboards.

“What makes you say that?” She was right but he needn’t admit it.

“Well,” She set two pots out on the stove top. “you’re a Prince.” She began taking apart a bulb of garlic. “And royalty doesn’t cook for themselves, not any I’ve ever heard of anyways.” Alera lay the edge of her knife against a piece of the garlic and then smashed it with a firm strike from the heal of her palm. He watched her intently as she began chopping the garlic without looking at it. Her motions confident. Loki had a feeling he could teach her to use a blade in other ways. She might be a natural.

“I’ve been in battles away from court.” He felt the need to prove he wasn’t just some will kept courtier.

Alera nodded as she continued chopping, having moved on to onions. “True, but whatever rations you survived off of in the field were probably made for just that, survival. Minimal preparations, minimal flavor.”

Chuckling Loki gave a slight nod. “You’re clever for a Midgardian.”

She rolled her eyes hard enough it must have hurt.

“Yeah, yeah, puny mortal. We just went over that upstairs when you offered to kill me for my own good.” She gestured at him with the knife. “In case you thought I forgot about that.”

He watched her toss the garlic and onion in a pan with some oil. As it began cooking, he felt his stomach perk up and take interest. It smelled good. 

“We going to talk about that or are you just going to stick your head in the sand and try to act like it didn’t happen?” She was opening up a can of tomatoes now. He watched as she poured them out into a bowl. The fat round fruit were bright red and meaty looking as they fell into the bowl with wet sounds.

The woman looked at the red mess in the bowl and her face went pail. Eyes wide she turned away from the tomatoes. She slapped a hand across her mouth and gaged a little. This wasn’t going to end well. 

“Please don’t vomit in here.” Loki grimaced. “There’s a toilet under the stairs.”

Shaking her head Alera didn’t move. She just stood there taking deep breaths in through her mouth and out through her nose.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Just, could you maybe get rid of those for me?”

That he could do easily enough and with a wave of his hand he made them disappear.

“Thank you.” She sighed. “How about an Alfredo instead?”

“A what?”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alera sat the bowl in front of Loki with a flourish. “Alfredo.” He looked up at her. “With chicken.”

He glanced back down at the food with a raised brow before delicately slicing into the meal. She watched his face as he took that first bite.

“This isn’t terrible.” He said, trying for indifference, but Alera knew that look. Hey Mikey…he likes it.

Smiling she plopped down on the stool around the corner from him and began eating her own meal. Normally she didn’t have the stuff to make fresh alfredo, let alone fresh chicken breasts, so she’d helped herself to his kitchen. Beside the man could use some protein. He was just this side of too lean. 

They ate in silence and it wasn’t until Alera started doing dishes that he spoke up again.

“Surprisingly enough, I don’t actually want to kill you. Yet the urge to offer you solace in death or submission is a temptation.” He focused on her, catching her eye. “If I have another episode, I suggest you don’t accept the offer. Yes?”

It was the truth. She didn’t know how or why she was so certain, but the words hit home, he meant what he said. The good and the bad. At a loss for words Alera simply nodded as a chill ran down her spine. Again, she wondered, what had she done? Yet, standing in the high end softly lit kitchen of an Asgardian God Alera didn’t regret her decision. Without it she’d still be malingering in Mystic Heights. It really was the answer to her prayers.

Alera finished the dishes and started drying her hands on a towel. “So, what’s the plan?”

He gave her blank face. “Plan?”

“Yeah, like you know, what are you planning on doing with me?”

To me.

“Ah, well tomorrow I shall have to take you to the Queen.”

“The Queen?” Alera yelped.

“And my brother too I suppose, even though he’s not the King per say he is still technically the All-Father.” He rolled his eyes.

“Thor?” She gaped. 

“Do close your mouth.” Loki drawled. “I know he is irresistible to your kind but have some pride.”

“It’s not that.” Alera scowled at him. “It’s just they’re like you. Crazy powerful Gods and I’ve heard that the Queen isn’t fond of humans. The local government had to issue a no-fly zone over New Asgard because she kept taking out aircraft that flew over and Thor kept having to save all the people in them. It was a whole thing. Your brother’s a hero. Always saving people. I mean he helped save all of us from…” Alera trailed off realizing what she’d been about to say.

“From me. Yet it wasn’t him you offered yourself to now was it? Why was that?” He drawled.

“It was weird.” She glanced up at him. “I saw video of you on the news when they were announcing that you were alive and back on earth and I just knew I needed you. I felt called to you.”

“That is as insane as I am.” He muttered.

She shrugged. “Can’t argue with that. So, where am I sleeping?”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He’d stowed his new pet mortal away on the couch. He only had one bed which he would not be sharing with her. After securing her a pillow and blankets she’d been delighted with the idea of sleeping on his couch, calling it lavish when compared to her previous bed.

While the mortal took to bed rather early, he whiled away some time reading through books he’d retrieved from the library. Searching for a way to not only locate those who were capable of manipulating seidr but of also unlocking that skill. By his measure there was the potential for numerous Asgardians to manipulate seidr on some level. It, like any ability, came more strongly to some rather than others but could be awakened in those with even the smallest latent talent. If he could find a way to tap into that then he could make a difference. Maybe that was the purpose his mother spoke of?

Eventually the task grew boring and as New Asgard descended into silence, Loki withdrew to his chambers unwilling to roam the streets, leaving Alera alone. 

Over the last several years he’d rarely met with proper accommodations or restful sleep. It was difficult to sleep when literally everyone wanted to either kill you or cage you. Luckily, he needed far less rest than a mortal, but he supposed a nap would not go amiss after expending energy on traveling the void. Settling into his bed sleep found him quickly.

But not for long.

“No!” The scream tore through the night. “Stop! No!”

Loki shot up in bed, eyes wide, ears ringing. Alera. He shot from the bed and downstairs. 

She was tangled up in her blankets, kicking and screaming as though trapped by them. The sight tightened his chest and he felt compelled to help her. How novel. Reaching out he pinned her easily as she struggled in her terror. Careful not to hurt her he shook her gently by the shoulders. Well, gentle by his standards.

“Wake up pet.” He commanded to no affect, her struggles only increasing as she let out another ear-piercing scream. “Alera.” Loki all but shouted her name. “Wake up!”

Alera’s eyes snapped, clouded with terror, she shrieked again.

“It’s me. You are safe.” He lied.

No one was ever truly safe with him. The image of Thor in Thano’s grip, the realization that it would be his life or Thor’s flashed through his mind. No, not safe, but the lie seemed to comfort her as the shaking ebbed and the fog lifted from her eyes.

“I heard you, I heard you say my name. You haven’t said it before.” She gave him a look that made his heart hammer. Loki released her abruptly. 

Alera shifted around on the couch looking embarrassed as she untangled herself. He knew he should reassure her, to tell her that he knew something of what she suffered, that he awoke at nights on the occasion, screaming and clawing at a hand that no longer grasped him. That the horrors of his tortures from years past still haunted him. Yet he said nothing, not wanting to look weak, lesser, in the eyes of the mortal because for once someone looked at him like he mattered. For once someone looked at him like he was the hero.

“The mortal who attacked you is dead.” He assured her. “His death brought me to you.”

Tied him to her.

“I know.” She shrugged at him. “Delayed reaction, I guess. Humans sometimes do that after trauma. What time is it?”

He didn’t know. Summoning a watch, he glanced at it and sighed. Not late enough. Dawn was still hours away. Thor and Valkyrie were late sleepers though he wasn’t looking forward to that meeting he did wish to just get it over with.

“Three in the morning. I imagine you’re suffering from the time change as well as your traumas.” Mortals required ample rest, or they fell to pieces. With that thought in mind Loki reached out and clasped her chin in his hand. The contact electrifying but necessary.

“Let me help you sleep?” Rarely did he ask permission for anything but with this weak little mortal before him he felt the need to ask before doing. Her eyes were large, trusting, as she looked up at him. Her skin soft in his hands, her bones delicate, it would take little to crush her, hurt her, destroy her very soul. Yet the guileless look she gave him quelled those voices, the dark urges quieting, as she mulled over his words.

“How?” She asked softly.

“A simple spell.”

She thought about it a moment longer before nodding her assent.

With little effort Loki cast the spell willing her to dreamless sleep. The mortal’s eyes dropped, and her body fell forward bonelessly. He caught her gently before pulling her into the cradle of his arms. Guilt, a rather foreign emotion, assailed him at the thought of leaving her alone again and pushed him to carry her upstairs to his own bed.

Loki would not be sleeping that night.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She smelled the darkened woodlands. Oak and pine, midnight dew, fallen leaves crushed under foot. Alera breathed in deep and burrowed her face further into her pillow. Why did her sheets smell so good? Had her detergent changed its formula from ode de laundromat? Rubbing her face against the smooth pillowcase she sighed. The smell comforting her. The silken coolness lulling her back to sleep.

Silken?

Her sheets weren’t that soft or smooth.

Eyes flying open Alera was met with a wash of forest green sheets. Not silk but the softest cotton she’d ever touched. Loki’s bed. Had to be. Slowly pulling the sheets from her face Alera found Loki reading on the bench in the bay window. The morning light glowed against his porcelain skin. Such a mundane task. Reading. Yet he made it look divine as he lounged, long legs stretched out before him. The muscles in his arm flexed slightly as he reached up and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. He was beautiful. 

She watched the quick pink flash of his tongue as he licked a finger before turning a page. Heart racing Alera drank him in as he read.

What it would be like to have that tongue do something else, something to her?

They were bad thoughts. The God of Lies was a murderer and self adamantly just this side of crazy. She knew it but in that moment she really didn’t care.

“You’re staring.” His eyes flicked over to hers. She started out of her reverie.

“Just enjoying the view.” She went for bold because screw it. She was already caught. Loki gave her a coy look.

“Yes, my windows are quite impressive.” He intentionally misunderstood her. 

“I’ll have to take a closer look sometime.” She chimed back.

“No.” He closed his book with a snap. “You won’t.” All humor drained from his face as he stood. “Time for you to get up. Go shower. I’ll have a proper gown awaiting your return.”

“Gown?” She hadn’t worn a fancy dress since her middle school dance or heels, well, ever. Gowns always seemed to include heels. No way could she look dignified in heels.

“Yes, something appropriate for you to wear when I bring you before Valkyrie and Thor though I’m beginning to believe a muzzle might be the best accessory I could offer you.”

“Hey.” Alera snapped. “Do I get any say in this outfit?”

“No. My little priestess. You do not.” He clasped his hands behind his back.

Rolling her eyes Alera shoved back the covers and climbed out of bed. Priestess? Not exactly what she’d have called herself. Of course, this whole situation was her fault, but she found herself annoyed at his highhandedness. God of Mischief, she reminded herself, Prince of Asgard. Highhanded was his birthright. Doing her best not to glower at him Alera made to storm for the bathroom.

Instead she stormed right into Loki as he appeared in her path. Face smacking hard into his chest which was thankfully not covered in armor but a soft green shirt. He steadied her stumble by grabbing her arms.

“You forget yourself, pet.” His voice dropped an octave bordering on that dangerous, singsong, tone he’d taken with her before. “You called on me for guidance and yet now you throw a tantrum over a simple choice of clothing. Do you trust me, or have you come to your senses quicker than expected?”

Licking her lips Alera could hardly focus. All she could smell was him, all she could feel was his fingers as they gripped her through the fabric of her shirt, all she could see were his burning green eyes. Her whole body flushed in response. He was too close.

She stepped back frantically, half afraid he wouldn’t let her go but his hands fell away with ease and after taking a few steps back she found she could think again.

“I trust you.” She side stepped him and his piercing gaze. “Just not me.” 

Alera fled to the bathroom.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Loki stared at the closed bathroom door. Looked like he wasn’t the only one having problems with his self-control. He sighed to himself and in an act he would have called beneath him in a previous life he made the bed.

Pulling sheets tight, straightening pillows and smoothing back the blankets. Unlike Thor, Loki was fastidious about his surroundings, requiring organization and cleanliness. The offer of help had been made and just as quickly dismissed. This new home of his was a private sanctuary not to be disturbed by a servant or, he glanced at the closed bathroom door, a house guest. The mortal had to go.

Loki summoned the floor length gown and matching slippers he’d chosen. They appeared in his hands feeling soft and light. He’d had the clothing delivered while Alera slept. Calling upon one of his mother’s former handmaidens to acquire it for him. Abigail, a woman twice his age, had known him his entire life. Even after his fall she’d been one of the few to visit him in the dungeons. She would not spread whispers about him and this mortal.

It was blue, to match her eyes, trimmed in a fine gold braid with belled sleeves and a neckline that cut straight across from shoulder to shoulder. The fabric was of the highest Asgardian quality, the cut fine yet modest, it would do well.

The color would complement her, but he couldn’t help but imagine her dressed in a better color. A darker color. His colors. Emerald greens and black, burnished gold, armor and leather. Pushing the absurd desire away Loki knew putting her in his standard would do nothing but cause drama. Oh, how tongues would wag. Loki, Prince of Asgard, claiming a mortal match for himself. Distaste curled his lips. Mortals were nothing but sheep.

A wolf did not lay with the flock. He ate them.

Forcing himself out of the dark spiral of his thoughts he heard the water turn on in the shower, listened to the rustle of fabric as it fell to the floor, imagined the mortal woman naked.

He needed to leave.

Spinning on his heel Loki took to the stairs. 

Three cups of tea latter he felt the telltale tugging sensation of her call. She needed him. It was a moderate feeling, one not of life and death but rather a minor inconvenience, yet it still drove him to his feet. A curse of the magick worked between them.

She was already coming down the stairs as he emerged from the kitchen. Skirts in one hand, the loose bodice of her gown held in place by the other. Her need immediately apparent. It hadn’t occurred to him that the mortal would need assistance, but it should have. Most ladies in Asgard who would wear such a gown were aristocracy and had handmaidens or a lover to assist.

She only had him.

“Thanks for the flats but I couldn’t figure out how to get the dress on by myself.” Alera said as she made the landing.

Loki waved her over and she spun, sweeping her hair aside without being asked. She presented her back to him. The gown laced up from the waist with paneling that fastened over the lacings once closed. Currently the gown gaped open. Loki’s eyes traveled over the expanse of naked flesh before him, the gentle curves and the two small dimples at the small of her back. The dress just preventing him from witnessing the swell of her ass.

He’d forgotten to leave her a shift or panties as she’d called them. He felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth at the site. At least no one else would notice once he’d closed the gown. He didn’t want other’s knowing she lay bare beneath the silk. 

With well-practiced motions Loki began pulling the lacing tight. His fingers gently brushed against her as he worked. The light touch enough to send tingles of awareness through him. She gasped as he pulled the gown tight. Quickly as he could Loki finished his task, tying the strings in a neat bow before closing the paneling across the back and buttoning them in place left side first then right. The last closing with a delicate set of gold buttons.

It’d been so long since he dealt with Asgardian womenswear, he’d nearly forgotten why he’d ruined so many gowns over the centuries. They were complicated.

As quickly as he could Loki buttoned the last button and stepped back.

Turning around she beamed at him.

“Well, I can’t breathe but this dress sure looks great.”

He looked her up and down, the way the dress clung to her, tight to the hips before flowing out in an A-line to the floor accentuating her curves. The color made her all but glow. She could have nearly passed as one of their own and yet…

“It’s adequate.”

She blinked the big blue eyes at him, her smile faltered slightly, before she replied.

“You’re not wearing that are you?”

Loki looked down at his casual wear and sighed, he supposed not, and with a wash of magic he shifted his clothing into a more formal set of fine leather and armor.

“Well, that’s a neat trick.” She stared at him in his new clothing. “Could you have just magicked my dress on for me then?”

“It doesn’t work like that.” He lied. In truth it hadn't occurred to him at the moment as he'd been far to distracted by her bare back. In fact once he had the physical item in hand he could have transferred it to her with minor effort. Not wanting her to think him a fool he continued the lie. “I could cast the illusion of clothing upon you but should my magic falter the illusion could fail.”

“Well that’d be awkward.” She muttered. “So, are we going to do this or not?”

“We are.” Loki lead her to the door. Right before he opened it, he heard singing in a softly sarcastic tone.

“Off to meet the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz.”

“Strange does not reside here.” He glanced at her and frowned. “What is Oz?”

Alera palmed her face. “Seriously?”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I just got married and life’s been off the rails, but I made it a little longer to try to make up for the delay. I hope you all like it and please leave a review if you have a moment to spare. Thank you to all of my constant readers and reviews. Until next time.


	7. Seven

As it turned out Loki’s house stood on a high cliff on the outskirts of town. In fact, you couldn’t get any further outside of town. Long cobblestone paths connected Loki’s home to both the town and to those homes closest to him. If half a mile could be termed close. Seeing the cobble stone Alera was even happier about the flats. 

New Asgard was quaint. A cute mix of old and new with multi-colored buildings dotting narrow winding streets. With a distinct lack of cars it looked like most went about by foot, bicycle or even horse. Further off in the distance stood the largest building, some three stories high and overlooking the town. According to Loki it housed the library, school, and training facilities. It also served as the great hall and throne room. 

They made their way along the path underneath an overcast sky. A gentle breeze blew her hair and carried with it the scent of the sea. A sea she could see but not hear as they walked through the greenest field Alera had ever seen. It was beautiful. Yet there were more important things to worry about than the scenery. Unfortunately. 

“So, we aren’t going to, you know, warn him we are coming or anything?”

“No.” Loki’s reply was brisk. An amused smile on his face. “It’s more fun this way.”

Right. Trickster that he was Loki might think this was somehow amusing. Alera wasn’t so sure as she trailed along beside him. He moved at an unhurried pace, long strides measured.

What was he planning? Did he even have a plan? She wasn’t even sure just how big of a deal all of this was. 

Big enough she figured as they drew up on the house and Loki did a once over of their appearances. She must have passed muster because the God of Mischief turned and without missing a beat barged into his brothers’ home. 

Holy shit.

Unsure whether to follow or not Alera stood frozen for a moment before Loki’s voice snapped out at her to follow. Pausing only a moment longer to contemplate the merits of simply ignoring him. She couldn’t help but feel trapped between a rock and a hard place. Either she aggravated Loki or potentially anger Thor. Finally betting more on Thor’s compassionate reputation than Loki’s patience Alera stepped inside just in time to witness Loki smile devilishly at Thor.

“Hello, brother.”

Thor stood just outside of his what Alera suspected was his kitchen judging by the bag of chips and bowl of guacamole in his hands. Looking put out Thor sat the treats down on a nearby table. He had way more of a dad bod than she remembered from the last news report but who was she to judge? 

“Where have you been?” Thor sounded tired as he turned to them. “And who are you?”

“Had to run a little errand.” Loki gestured over to Alera. “I’ve decided as a show of good faith to reach out to a mortal in need.”

“You decided to do this might fight? You’re lying. Do you have name milady?” 

Alera opened her mouth to introduce herself but Loki talked over her.

“She’s a mortal of little consequence. As I said a peasant in need of a savior.” 

“Excuse me.” Alera snapped. “Rude much?”

“This one’s regrettably talkative. We’re working on that.” 

“I’m not a stray cat.” She glared at him.

“Beg to differ pet.” He hissed the words all the while trying to maintain a smile that was becoming creepier by the second. “Would you like to revisit the muzzle idea?” 

Thor watched them fight like a tennis match. She wasn’t exactly sure what she expected but basically being introduced as some poor stray animal wasn’t it. 

“I asked you for help but I’m not some charity case.” Okay, maybe she was a little bit of a charity case.

“You asked him for help?” Thor sounded doubtful.

“I didn’t just ask for help I-” Cold fingers clamped around her mouth. She flinched at the contact and the shock of pain that radiated through her face. Loki might as well have hit her but he hadn’t. He was just that strong and grabbed her at speed, turning what should have been a relatively tame move into a damaging one. A small squeak escaped her, and tears gathered in her eyes. 

“Be careful Loki.” Thor boomed at his brother. “You’re hurting her.”

Loki frowned down at her before realization struck him and with a look of shock, he released her. Cupping her aching face Alera fought back tears. She didn’t want to cry in front of them. The pitiful little mortal.

“That was not my intention.” He reached for her, but Alera instinctively shied away. Upset and embarrassed. 

Immediately his face fell into a blank mask of indifference. 

“Mortals are fragile brother.” Voice soft Thor continued. “Will you please, for once, just tell me the truth?”

Loki opened his mouth, then closed it before opening it again and Alera watched in awe as the truth spilled forth. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

What possessed him to actually tell the truth? His mother’s words. His brother’s pleas? No, the evil concubine, that’s who. Though calling her a concubine seemed unfair. The woman was not some seductress, some skilled lover, or even, he suspected, seasoned in sexuality at all. Yet her ire stirred him, and her flinching pain pushed him over the edge, causing him to surrender his pride.

“How is it that out of the two of us you’re the one that ends up with a worshiper in this day and age?” Thor marveled. “You of all of us went to great lengths to deter sacrificing and prayers.”

Making shut up motions at Thor he glanced quickly to Alera. The mortal had finally dropped her hands from her face but already bruises were beginning to blossom across her fair skin. Despite Thor’s assumptions Loki understood the fragility of mortals, having once had his hands around Thors own Jane, yet he’d inexplicably panicked at the thought of Thor knowing the truth. Reacting thoughtlessly. She was a weakness to him. If her life were threatened, he would be forced to do anything to save her. Unless of course…

“The last time this happened you killed the mortal.” Thor pulled a face and continued on ignoring Loki’s increasingly desperate gestures to be silent. “Or was it mortals? Wasn’t it an entire village? No, I think it was two of them.” 

As Thor continued espousing Loki’s various homicidal atrocities Alera ever so slowly turned to look at him. Eyes wide. 

“You killed people for doing the same thing I did?” 

“Not quite the same.” 

“You’ve been considering it all along.” A statement not a question. “I mean I knew you had that moment were you sort of lost your mind but you were considering it before you even met me weren’t you?” 

She was mad. Mad was probably not a strong enough word he thought as her face turned red and her fists clinched. 

Her ferocity stirred him and worried him simultaneously. Loki found himself not wanting the mortal to be angry with him. Her happiness was his curse and currently she was decidedly unhappy. 

He stepped back as she advanced on him, clearly having recovered from her momentary fright of his touch.

“It would have been simpler than having to concern myself with both your survival and happiness for the next several decades of your life.” The bitter truth once again. What was wrong with him? 

“Yes, my oh so short and pointless life.” She snarked. “Why kill people just for asking for help? Are you really that cruel?”

“Do not presume to judge me.” He snarled. 

“How many innocent people did you kill in those villages?” 

Loki’s eyes widened at the accusation. How little did she think of him? She was the one who prayed to him, she was the one who told him she felt drawn to him despite his actions in New York. Her sudden change in tone made his blood rise. 

“I thought you were different, but you are just like all the rest. So ready to cast me into the role of villain.” Loki tossed acidic look at Thor as he continued. His voice dropping an octave. “They weren’t simple villages. They were war parties. Clans of fully-grown warriors wanting me to commit genocide. They were sacrificing women and child to ensure my compliance!”

Anger drove him to close the distance between them, forcing her to look up at him as he continued. 

“Yes I killed them. Every single mortal tied to the spells died by my hand and yet I let you live. Tell me, pet, what do you make of that?”

“Enough!” It was Thor who cut into the tense argument to draw Loki’s attention to him. “Please, what is your name?” 

“Alera.” Loki spoke for her, ignoring the dagger eyes she threw at him. “Her names Alera.” 

“Lady Alera, I fear I misspoke. I did not mean to further tarnish my brothers’ image.” Thor ambled up to her and dropped a heavy had on the mortals’ shoulder. She swayed slightly but otherwise appeared unharmed, yet growl began to rise from his chest. Clamping down on the reaction he forced his face into a mask of indifference. Yet some sound must have slipped free for Thor glanced his way before removing his hand from Alera, but not before dispensing one final revelation. “I believe that he is for once in his life committed to being a better man.”

Hope stirred in Loki’s chest at Thors words. A hope he didn’t want to trust. Could he have his brother back? Did he want him back? When Thor left him on Sakaar Loki knew he’d been written off. That the one person left alive in the Nine who always believed in him had in fact given up. It was his lowest moment, lower even than when he’d woken up on the floor of Stark Industries and begun to realize what he’d done. 

Alera looked between them. Her yes lingering on him. Then, by inches, he watched her pulled herself together. For a moment she said nothing, only stared at him as though taking his measure. What right did she have to measure him by? Yet he stood still for it, allowed her mind to process the situation, the facts and finally draw her own conclusions as to the nature of his actions. 

“I apologize.” A simple enough statement. How very few of those had he received in his long life? Loki God of all things bad and wrong never received apologies. No, he was only ever expected to give them. Yet this mortal continually apologized to him. He felt unworthy of them.

“Do not be.” He swallowed thickly. “I have done my fair share of evil deeds.”

“I jumped to a conclusion. I believe your explanation. Though I’m not sure why.”

“You can’t help it. When I speak a truth it hits with the weight of Thors hammer.” Loki let slip one secret of his nature. “You’d be amazed at how the truth offends.” 

He couldn’t help himself as he reached for her again. This time she stood firm and he took her face in hands careful to restrain his strength. Looking into her eyes he felt relief as she met him with a trusting gaze. He was not ready to lose that yet. Spelling away her wounds was but the work of a moment. The rush of magick mild but he watched her shudder as the bruises on her face faded away to nothing. A weight left his chest along with those marks. If he hurt someone, Loki preferred it to be on purpose.

“Okay.” Thor drew the word out, rocking ever so slightly on his heels. “Well, this is weird.”

They looked at him with similar expression of annoyance. Thor’s hands flew up in defense. 

“I’m just saying. It’s weird.” He shrugged. “But I think this will do my brother some good. Having to actually care about someone other than himself.”

Loki rolled his eyes. No one seemed to understand that he had cared. Not necessarily for mortals but for his family, as he’d believed them to be, for them he’d cared. At least until they betrayed him. But he held his peace not wishing to once again defend himself.

“I want her to stay in New Asgard. It’ll make things easier especially considering that I’m not supposed leave our land for the next century without you or an armed escort.” Sarcasm dripped from his last words. “We will need to find her a place of her own as well as a trade. It is for the best.”

“This is true, but we will need to speak to our Queen. She’s forbidden outsiders from settling here. Though I suspect for this she will make an exception.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Queen laughed so hard Alera thought she would roll off of her throne. She was a beautiful woman, tall and strong, with mocha colored skin and lots of dark hair held back in braids. Despite her position as Queen she wore mostly normal looking clothes. Well, except for the leather pants. Those weren’t normal by most peoples standards. She also smelled heavily of liquor. 

“Is she drunk?” Alera leaned over and whispered into Loki’s ear as softly as she could. 

“Almost always.” His lips barely moved with the words. 

“My Queen? Valkyrie?” Thor edged closer to her. “Are you well?”

They were in the Great Hall, the simple wood and iron throne sat back against the far wall. The room was amazing and the throne impressively modest. The Queen however made Alera nervous. She didn’t like being laughed at and as soon as Thor explained the situation that’s what she’d done. Laughed. Ruthlessly.

“I’m fine Thor, just give me a seconded.” She paused to catch her breath. “This is just ridiculous. Loki shelved with a mortal pet?”

Alera made to protest being called his pet but Loki brushed his fingers against the back of her hand, soft as a butterfly’s wing the quick, gentle touch gave her pause and drew her up short. She needed to trust his lead and apparently, he wanted her to be quiet. Again. 

Sighing Alera closed her mouth and did her best to look pleasant. 

“So, let me get this straight?” Valkyrie waved her hand around in the air as she spoke. “Loki, of all people, is now magically bound to protect and care for a Midgardian? Until he either fulfills her ridicules prayer or one of them, most likely her, dies?”

“Yes.” Thor said. “We did much to deter Midgardian worship a millennium ago. It is problematic at best but not something with which every Asgardian need concern themselves.”

“Obviously.” She chuckled, wiping away tears, before straightening. “Though I would have thought you would find yourself shelved with a worshiper in this time before him. You’re very popular.”

“Most Midgardians don’t believe we are truly Gods let alone take the time to figure out how to make proper sacrifice to us. We want to keep it this way so have propagated the theory that we are merely aliens. My admirers are far more likely to ask for a selfie than perform human sacrifice in my name. Obviously, someone who want’s Loki attention is a Midgardian of a different breed.”

Alera was still trying to work out if she should be offended or not when the Queen asked her a question.

“Tell me, what are you good at? Got any talents?”

She glanced at Loki and he shrugged. Great, she was on her own here. 

“I can cook.” It was her only real skill. Well that and accidentally killing people but she didn’t suppose that’s what the Queen meant. 

“What can you cook?” 

“Pretty much anything.” 

Sitting back in her throne Valkyrie got a look on her face that Alera didn’t trust. “Can you clean? Keep a house?” 

“Yes, I’m not helpless.” Tone sharp she had to bite back on some sort of snarky reply. What kind of questions were those? Did the woman really think she was some kind of animal that couldn’t take care of herself?

“She can stay but on two conditions. One, she must earn her way like everyone else. She’ll do so as a servant.”

“A what?” Alera asked, the question bursting forth in a shout.

The Queen went on undeterred. 

“So, in the spirit of conservation of space, and seeing as how she is your responsibility, you will provide both food and housing for her in return for her service.” Valkyrie smiled toothily at Loki. “As your servant.”

“I don’t want a servant.”

“I’m not a slave.” 

They spoke in unison, but the Queen just shrugged. “Those are my terms. You should note mortal that the term servant is not the same a slave. Thor what’s a better Midgardian term?”

“Maid or butler.” Thor supplied.

“I have nothing in my home for her. Not even a bed!” Loki tried to reason their way out of things. This was quickly squashed when the Queen told him she’d see that his home was furnished for her. 

A maid? Alera frowned. Loki’s maid? Well, she supposed she was really going to be falling into her role with that one. She didn’t mind the thought of looking after him, he needed someone to make sure he ate after all but being called his servant ruffled her feathers. The servant of a God. Seriously? No way was this real life. Sadly, it also meant no escape for her. She had the hots for a homicidal, not so completely reformed, mad man. God. Whatever. That she now had to live with. Crap.

“Last thing.” The Queen’s words drew Alera’s attention back to her. “You’ll see to her training. Everyone here trains, no exception, even for you, pet.”

That was it. “Stop calling me that!” 

Alera’s words echoed around the mostly empty hall. Both Thor and Loki’s mouths dropped open. 

“He gets to call me that but not you or anyone else.” Her face felt warm as she snapped at the Queen of the Asgardians. Immediately she slapped a hand over her mouth, not believing what she’d just done.

“Interesting.” Valkyrie said. “Okay, we’re done here. Thor, stay. Loki take your mortal and go. See that you start her training today and stay out of trouble.”

No one moved. Valkyrie looked around and then waved her hands. “You’re dismissed? Go away? Now?”

They left.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

His mortal was insane. Of course, his mortal would be insane. So was his Queen. Loki fumed as he stormed his way back to what was now going to be “their” home. Could he never have anything to himself? Not to mention keeping his hands, and other parts of his anatomy, away from the female just got harder. Pun intended. Between his own physical needs, the woman’s obvious attraction and the pull of the magick Loki wasn’t sure how long it would be before he made a mistake.

“Training?” His mortal panted as she all but ran to keep up with his pace. “What kind of training is she talking about?”

“Fighting.”

“Fight?” Disbelief laced her voice.

Intentionally keeping his pace too fast for her to hold a reasonable conversation with him Loki ignored her as he continued up the path. Training her was going to be difficult. She was inexperience and weak. 

“Will. You. Slow. Down.” Alera called after him. They were almost to his home when her touch startled him. She grabbed at his hand. The shock of her touch was enough to bring him to a halt. 

Leaning over she braced her free hand on a knee and panted but didn’t release his hand. It was a strange feeling standing there while she gripped his fingers. She was the first person in a long while to willingly take his hand. In fact, prior to the day before, he couldn’t remember the last time some had held hands with him. Willingly or otherwise. Despite feeling somewhat foolish he allowed her to maintain her grip. 

“You know the whole way back is up hill, right?” She swept her hair out of her face as she straightened. “You’re not even breathing hard.” 

“I’m a well-trained warrior and a God. A hill is nothing.” 

She pulled a face at him. “Of course. How could I forget. Could you do me a favor and slow the hell down for me? I still need to breath.” 

How was he going to train her if a hill presented a problem? He felt her fingers loosening their hold on him and instinctively tightened his grip. He wasn’t ready to let go just yet. Surprisingly she didn’t fight his hold, instead relaxing her hand in his grip and allowing him his way without a fight. Her hand was warm in his. He could feel her happiness as sure as his own. The mortal wanted his touch. Dare he say…needed it? 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked.

Shaking his head Loki turned back to the path, tugging her along with him. Whatever was on his face he wasn’t sure, but it was there because he realized that if he wasn’t extremely careful around this mortal then he was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my constant readers. I hope you enjoy this small chapter and stick around for more. Remember to feed and water your local fic writers with reviews. If you have moment please let me know what you think. Lots of love.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I realized I posted the rough draft earlier today and I had to update it. If you reread this there will be minor differences.

Try

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Eight

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“You can’t be serious.”

“Very.” 

Alera stood dressed in leather pants and a heavy weight tunic both in a dark brown color. Her bare feet planted in a circle of newly turn dirt and a long wooden staff in her hands. Loki stood across from her, a similar staff in hand. But while he struck an impressive image in his own green and black training clothes, she felt ridiculous. Of course seeing as how she was once again wearing his hand-me-downs feeling stupid should be understandable. The pants and shirt sleeves had been cuffed to fit and the overly large pants tied tight by a cord.

“You have shoes. Why can’t I have shoes?” She whined.

“Because mine will not fit you. We are procuring you appropriate attire but until it arrives.” He gestured at her. “Be glad you have something to wear at all.”

Grimacing at the thought Alera tested the weight of the staff in her hands. The weapon felt unnatural.

“You know we have guns here right? What goods this going to do me?”

Loki grinned at her and materialized a gun in his outstretched palm. “You mean one of these? Yes, they work quite well against your kind but against mine and many others they are useless. Here, shoot me.”

Backing away Alera threw her hands up. “No way.”

“I’ve been shot before. It stings but little else.” He grinned. 

“Now, give it a go.”

“I’ll pass.” She wasn’t going to shoot him. Even if it wouldn’t really hurt him it was the principle of the matter. Not to mention she didn’t know jack squat about guns. Shrugging Loki turned the gun on himself, pointed it at his chest, and pulled the trigger. Alera screamed, hand out stretched, her natural reaction to stop him. Ears ringing from the shot Alera stood agape as he simple disappeared the gun before reaching under his shirt to retrieve the a crushed piece of metal. 

“See? Nothing. It takes more than that to hurt me. I can take a full blow from Thors own hammer and be smashed by the Hulk with no lasting effect. It is a trait of all Aesir and Vanir. Some of us are stronger than others but even our civilians are tougher than your people.”

Alera held out her palm, wanting to take a closer look and he obligingly dropped the flattened lug into it. She glimpsed a small round flash of pale skin beneath the hole in his tunic before a shimmer of magick repaired the damage. 

“So me learning to fight is pointless. This is stupid.” She held up the used bullet and looked at it wide eyed before it too vanished.

Ignoring her comment Loki continued. “Everyone’s better with one weapon or another, we just have to figure out which ones yours. So, we are starting with the staff.” He tipped his in her direction.

Kicking at the dirt Alera looked around. They were on the far side of Loki’s house and just down a sloping hill so that they were blocked from view. The ocean roared below them, the cliffs edge nearby. At least this wasn’t going to be a public display of humiliation.

“Aren’t people going to come running to see what all the noise was about?” She kind of hoped they would. It might delay this whole training thing for a little while longer.

“No. Now let us begin.” 

There was something innately sad about that, that no one would check up on him but Alera kept the thought to herself choosing to express another sentiment instead.

“Look, I’m about as athletic as a newborn baby giraffe.” She gave the staff a test spin. “And this things heavy.” 

“It is not heavy. You are weak.” 

Huffing Alera plugged the end of the staff into the ground and put her free hand on her hip. “Fine, I’m weak, now what do you want me to do sensei?” 

Ignoring her petulance Loki began their lesson. And oh how she would suffer.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“Again.” Loki barked. 

He watched as the mortal, near tears, reset her stance and began the series of exercises with the staff again. Her form was falling apart, though it hadn’t been much to start with, and he knew she neared exhaustion. What he was unsure of was just how far he could push her. Training a mortal was a new experience for him and he knew for a fact he was the first among his kind to take on the task. This left him with little to no guidance on how much strain she could take or the degree to which she could exert herself before she broke. Loki’s solution was to push her to her limits and then use that as a bench mark. When once again he commanded her to repeat the motions she looked at him with such fury he was glad she didn’t have the power of his people.

“I can’t.” She cried. “We’ve been at this for hours.”

“Only a few, and this is an exercise in endurance.” Loki motioned for her to begin again. “From the top.”

“Did they teach you torturing techniques in finishing school?” Yet up went the staff, her bare, dirty, feet making the necessary steps. Admirable determination. 

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Silence was her only reply as she pushed through another round of the complex movements. While she wasn’t naturally gifted with the staff she did have an incredible memory which would serve her well in time. Her strength and stamina however were something else entirely. As she completed the set once more Loki squared off with her. “Now, you’ll be defending yourself against me.”

“What?” She licked her lips, which he noted were dry and cracked, he would need to ensure she stayed better hydrated tomorrow. “Against you? That’s crazy. You’re crazy, this whole thing is crazy. How about you just send my ass back to the trailorhood okay?” 

He understood enough of that to realize she was panicking at the thought sparring with him. “It is necessary to spar or all the training in the nine won’t help you defend yourself. Now take your stance.” 

A look of fear passed over her face right before she dropped her staff and bolted. Running away from him. He was honestly shocked. Had that really just happened? Allowing her a moment to flee Loki contemplated letting her go. Was this really worth the effort or time?

Brief flashes of her bruised body came to mind. 

It was paramount she learn to defend herself he decided. She’d survived her fights with that mortal male through sheer luck and perseverance. When cornered she fought but given the option to flee, well, there she went. Hair flying in the wind. No, he’d make her learn whether she liked it or not. The magick pulled at him letting him know just how unhappy she was yet it was not master over him here. Not when she wasn’t in true peril. 

Loki crouched and in one fell leap landed before her. She came skittering to a holt, panting, looking like a scared foal. Wordlessly he held out his hand and summoned her staff to him. It landed in his palm with a phwap. Holding it out Loki ignored the creeping magick telling him to stop. No, ultimately this was for her own good. The rational helped tamp down the magick.

“Take it.” He couldn’t help the subtle growl in his voice. Surely that wouldn’t convince her he meant no harm. So, he tried again. “Calm yourself. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

She stepped back once before stalling out. His arm remained steady has he held the staff out to her. Slowly, she reached out for the weapon, hands shaking she grasped it. Loki didn’t let go immediately. Instead he looked her over. Measuring her. What was she so afraid of? Was it him? Or merely the physical confrontation? Likely a bit of both he concluded. The woman was not used to physical confrontation. 

“We will go slow. You will defend yourself with the movements you learned today.” Raising his staff Loki smiled at her. “Trust me.” 

Finally, at her nod, he advanced. Movements slow enough to allow her time to react Loki led her through the motions she’d been practicing, only with a live body instead of an imagined one, much like a dance the movements were choreographed to allow her to train them in to muscle memory. It was going to take time before they became a natural action, even longer before they entered the realm of instinctual, but this was the first step down a long road. 

He watched as she slowly, ever so slowly, began to smile. There was hope for her after all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Everything hurt. 

Alera lay in the bath, steam rising up around her, and pondered the merits of her life. She certainly wasn’t bored anymore. That was for sure. The bath smelled of mint and eucalyptus from a bath oil Loki insisted she add to the mix. Between that and the salt he’d dumped in before leaving her in peace she hoped she found some relief. Though she kept her hands studiously out of the salty water, just imagining the pain of submerging them in the brine like bath made her shudder. 

According to Loki, he couldn’t heal her wounds as he’d done before. The magick would return her body to the state it’d been previously which would mean all their hard work today would be for nothing. To grow muscle and callous she was on her own. Until then it was medicine and time, or potions as it were.

Her hands were raw, and she’d found muscles she never knew existed. Particularly the ones in her back, lats or was it traps? It didn’t matter they all hurt. 

By the time Loki relented on the training there were blood stains on that damn staff. His closing remark had been that the staff was not compatible with her but that she needed to know how to use it just in case. In case of what? Giants? Alera sunk further into the bath and didn’t care that she was hogging his bathroom. The others didn’t have tubs as deep and nice as his. Of course having a tub at all was a luxury.

It was only once the water grew cold that Alera forced herself out of the bath. 

Thankfully the promised supplies had arrived. She was now the proud owner of a brand new selection of clothes, toiletries and other items. Charity that it was they were nicer than anything she owned in her previous life. 

Aside from consisting of an oddly limited pallet of greys and blues they’d provided her with clothes for every season and eventuality. Which left her wondering, just how long did they plan on keeping her here?

Slipping into a pair of grey leggings and a loose blue t-shirt Alera made here way down stairs to start dinner.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Loki paced his study. They’d moved her into his home. On top of everything else why had they put her in his home? He could only assume it was some joke, made by Valkyrie. It was tradition she would say. For the servant to live with the master. Growling Loki fought the urge to destroy his things in a fit of rage. 

The reality of their new living arrangement really hit home as they’d brought in furniture for her followed by boxes and bags of essentials. Her presence was an assault to his senses. The house no longer stood in unrelieved silence. She moved about it, talking to herself, rearranging his kitchen, cooking Norns knew what and despite himself he was enjoying the chaos.

It was this which drove him to the edge. The fact that he even remotely enjoyed her presence was alarming him. He didn’t want to grow dependent on her presence. He didn’t want to crave interactions with her. Already he found himself looking forward to her company. A thrill went through him at the thought of training her. Of putting her through her paces and watching her grow stronger, better, for his teachings. 

Raking a hand through his hair Loki bit back a curse. He learned long ago his words held power. A curse was called as such for a reason. Put too much feeling behind a word and one could recreate reality. 

“Loki!” Her voice broke through his frantic thoughts. “Dinners done.”

A properly trained servant would have come to him, not called through the home, but he didn’t mind. He preferred her a little unruly. With that thought he made his way to the kitchen where his mortal set their meal at the counter as opposed to the proper dinning room.

“Hope you like fish. I’m not sure what your preferences are so I just cooked something I like. Figured we would go from there.”

But Loki wasn’t listening to the words coming out of her mouth. His higher functions no longer served him as he watched her open the stove and bend over to look inside. 

“Cookies are done too. Now these I think you’ll like.”

The thin tight fabric of her pants clung to her bottom as she bent leaving little to the imagination. 

“What-What sort of cookies?” He forced his mouth to function. 

What was he? A hundred and fifteen again? If only he could find a release somewhere else. However, between his crimes, his heritage and his promises of remaining in New Asgard, finding a partner would be just about impossible. Most of the remaining Asgardians wouldn’t touch him. Those that would were likely only interested in the novelty of laying with the monstrous prince, which was a level to which he would not stoop. Even in his most desperate of moments. Sometimes pride was all one had left.

The urge to break his vow to Thor was strong. It would be but a work of the moment to pop on over to some city or another and find himself a lover. Seduction came easily to him. Too easily. 

He glanced over to the mortal. Her innocence palpable. He swallowed, tearing his gaze away.

“They’re chocolate chip. You ever had chocolate before?” 

It took him a moment to process the question. 

“It’s possible I’ve had some variation of it but not by that name and not here on Midgard.” 

Prior to his current residence on the planet the only things he’d eaten on Midgard had been of the carnal variety centuries before. 

“Salmon?” 

“No.”

“Green beans?”

“No.” She opened her mouth again, but he cut her off. “As you say I’ve survived off of sandwiches and have very limited experience with your food. Let us assume I have had no previous encounters with your Midgardain food, shall we?”

“Alright.” She blushed. “I just don’t know if you have any of the same stuff back where you’re from.”

“The foods of Asgard were similar but not the same and neither were our words for them. So, on with it.” He gestured at the meal. Knowing she wanted to explain what she was feeding him. “Before it goes cold.”

Alera settled herself on the bar stool at an angle to his before gesturing to the meaty pink fish on his plate. “So, salmon has a mild flavor, on a scale of not fishy at all to extremely fishy it’s about in the middle. It’s really good for you and I cook it with lemon and butter, so the flavor is more mellow. I’m not a fan of super strong fishy flavors myself. The veggies are roasted in olive oil with garlic. You have green beans, tomatoes, and onion.” She pointed to each in turn. 

He gingerly nudged a bright yellow fruit that sat atop the fish. Should he take a bite of it? He liked the color.

“And this?”

“Oh, that’s lemon. You can squeeze the juice out of them onto the fish but they’re pretty gross if you just eat them.”

“Good to know.”

Ever mindful of his manors he cut into the meal. 

The flavors exploded brightly across his tongue. Both sweet and savory the meat had an appealing bite to it. The texture of the tomatoes made him cringe but was more than adequate otherwise. For the first time in a long time he would be looking forward to mealtimes. Looked like training would be more necessary if he were to be actually eating regularly. Least he go-by-way of his brother. 

They drank white wine with the meal and dined in companionable silence. A strange feeling built in his chest. How long had it been since he’d had a single meal, let alone two, with another person? She didn’t have to eat with him, yet she sat with him naturally. As though he wasn’t a multi-realm criminal deity with homicidal tendencies. 

Warmth filled him, and he shifted in his seat, fighting off the urge to rub his chest. 

“I’m amazed you haven’t asked me a plethora of questions.” He broke the silence. Needing to distract himself.

Alera paused, fork midair, and looked up at him. “I figured I’d wait until dessert to harass you.”

“Might as well begin the interrogation now.” He forked up the last bite of his fish. “We’re both nearly done.”

She nodded looking thoughtful as she too finished off her fish and began picking at her green beans. 

“So, what exactly is the point of all this training? Seriously though, I’m only human, what good is me learning to fight going to do?”

Using a cloth napkin Loki carefully wiped his mouth before answering her.

“You can learn to effectively defend yourself against others of your kind. Unless of course you’d prefer to rely on sheer dumb luck again?” At her grimace he gave her a look and continued, “As it were you found yourself in an extraordinarily dangerous position with your own kind. Though invoking chaos energy into your life may have had something to do with it I suppose.” He shrugged. “And as for fighting against inhumans, any advantage is better than no advantage. I don’t anticipate you finding yourself in a battle against a superhuman, but I rather believe anything is possible. As it is my newfound position to ensure your well being and happiness, I consider teaching you to survive a necessity. No to mention the Queen ordered it and I'm inclined to obey. For the moment, at least.”

Despite his speech she still looked doubtful as she pushed away her now empty plate before replying.

“I’m not sure fighting is going to be my forte. I mean just look at my hands.” She held out her palms. They were raw and blistered. Angry read circles of swollen flesh radiated out from bloodied scabs which contrasted starkly against her pale flesh. “I’m not even going to be able to hold that stupid stick tomorrow.” Withdrawing her hands, she got up and began clearing their plates. Little lines around her face betrayed her discomfort as she finished cleaning the dishes. 

He’d smelled the blood of course, which was why he’d halted their training, but they looked worse than what he was anticipating. This despite the healing solutions he added to her bath. 

Wordlessly he summoned a bottle ointment and bandages. Potion making was something of a hobby for him, one that proved useful when he found himself unable to use magickal solutions. He could speed up her healing time and reduce her pain level through other means.

“Wash your hands and come here.” He ordered her. “Bring a clean towel with you.”

Blessedly she obeyed, even bringing the towel as requested, though she eyed the bottle and bandages wearily.

“Sit.” He pointed to the stool. Once she settled herself he reached for her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Despite the roughness of his palms Loki’s touch was gentle as he dried her hands. Eyes cast down he focused on his work. Alera took advantage of his focus to study his face. 

Long lashes framed jewel-toned eyes. Eyes that changed tone with his mood. At that moment they were more spring green leaves less fiery emeralds of doom. Was this a show of contentment? Concern? He moved from one hand to the other. Lifting her hand in his before turning it over to pat her palm dry. 

Once satisfied with the cleanliness of her hands he unscrewed the lid of the brown glass jar and dipped two fingers inside. The thick white balm smelled earthy and sweet with flecks of green throughout. Were those flecks glowing? Alera stared at them, yes, yes, they were. She very nearly asked him about it but when he brought his fingers to her palm she forgot her words. Immediately the pain in her hand eased as he lightly rubbed the cream into her skin. 

“Oh, that feels nice.” Alera could have cried at the relief. Cooking diner nearly killed her with her hands the way they were, she’d almost given up at points, both in pain and having to keep her wounds off the food frustrated her to tears but she was determined to feed Loki. The need to care for him was confusing. It was as though that feeling that drew her to him in the first place not only lingered but grew stronger. 

“You should have told me how bad it was, I would have insisted you remain out of the kitchen tonight.” Finishing with her second hand he picked up long black bandages and began wrapping her hands.

“I’m your servant after all, remember?” 

Loki rolled his eyes at her. “Your physical health is of more importance than dinner.” 

“I get the feeling you haven’t had anyone take care of you in a while.” He’d just finished wrapping up her second hand, so she reached out and took his hands in hers. “I like taking care of you, it makes me happy to make you happy.”

It hadn’t even been two days since they’d met but feelings were feelings and she wanted him to know. He looked up at her sharply before dropping her hands as though scolded. Eyes flashing, he stood so quickly he sent his chair clattering to the floor.

“Careful mortal. Do not forget who and what I am or who and what you are not. Busy yourself however you wish tonight but be prepared for training at dawn.”

With that he turned and swept from the room. Mouth hanging open Alera scrambled after him, trying to form words, trying to get a handle on the tidal switch in his mood, he had already disappeared upstairs when she finally managed to get out a single sad question. 

“But what about your cookies?”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Moonlight filtered in through the open windows of his study. Hours had passed since fleeing the mortal’s presence. Loki sat at his desk, surround by books, with a raging hard on. His cock, having awoke at the mortal’s plaintive admission, had yet to go down. What was it about her words, her touch, that affected him so much? It was absurd. What did it matter that she cared for his happiness? 

Because no one else alive, not even his brother he suspected, cared if he were truly happy. They wanted him to behave, to conform, to be happy only if it fell into their definition of acceptability. This mortal woman would ultimately disappoint him, would ultimately be the same, once she saw his darkness. 

But his cock wasn’t getting the message. 

It was remembering the earnest look in her eyes, the hollow truth of her words as she’d held his hands. The same hands responsible for feeding him a meal prepared not out of duty but out of a kind regard.

She’d stayed awake, watching tv and rummaging through his bookshelf for a few more hours after his departure but eventually wondered off to her own room. He was incredibly thankful she hadn’t come looking for him. He’d been certain she would chase him down with the damned cookies given the sadness in her voice as she’d called after him upon his retreat. However, the mortal appeared to be more perceptive than he’d given her credit for. 

If she’d come after him, he wasn’t sure how he would have reacted, but it wouldn’t have been beneficial to either of them in the long run. 

Listening to her sleep he knew he needed to take care of himself. He couldn’t teach her in his current state, well not in the arts of war, he could give her another lesson though. One she’d likely be more receptive of than the fighting lessons. Oh yes, he had a feeling his little mortal would be very receptive. 

Leaning back in his chair Loki closed his eyes and ran a hand down the front of his pants, grazing the length of his cock. It kicked against his hand, pleasure licked though him and he groaned softly. It was definitely time to take care of business. Willing the lights off with his seidr the room fell into darkness. 

He pulled his shirt off over his head and pushed his pants down his thighs. His erection sprung free. Throbbing in the cool air it twitch as though begging to be touched. Precum already pearled at the tip, so ready to be used, aching to be touched, gritting his teeth he took himself in hand.

Gripping the base of his cock with one hand he cupped his heavy balls with the other and began stroking himself. Sweeping his hand across the head of his cock he slicked himself with his precum. He began stroking himself faster, twisting his palm along his length and over the sensitive tip of himself with each pull. Sweat broke out across his body, glinting in the moonlight, as he worked. Pleasure built in a wave of sweet agony.

Muscles tense, chest heaving, he fought to finish it but he was stuck on the razors edge, orgasm shimmer just over the side, painfully aroused he just wanted to cum. Yet something was missing and he knew what. Slamming his eyes shut he searched for an image to help, to give him that little bit of a push over the edge, and there she was. Alera. Blue eyes laughing, he saw her kneeling before him. Loki knew he should have fought the vision, knew he should have focused on some nameless faceless nymph, but his body was raw and aching. It needed the release so badly that he didn’t want to stop it. Refused to stop it, as he saw her in his mind’s eye taking him between her lips. Imagined her hot mouth and slick pink tongue encircling him.

He came hard. Hot jets of cum shot across his chest and abdomen as his body jerked with each twitch of his cock. For a split second nothing mattered except the pleasure rocking through him and he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him as he stroked himself through his orgasm. 

It was a short lived high that he came down from rapidly. Letting his head fall back against the desk chair he took a moment to catch his breath as a realization came to him. Though his mission was accomplished, his cock was slowly deflating against his thigh he came to a frightening realization. He was unfulfilled. Closing his eye’s, he had to acknowledge that this was bad. He felt foolish. Had he really thought that this would solve his little problem? No, it wasn’t his hand he wanted to cum in to, not even close. 

Grabbing his shirt off the floor and he began cleaning up the mess he’d made. A shower was going to be in order he decided as he grasped just how big of a mess he’d made. Pulling his pants back up and tucking his cock away Loki left his study, dirty shirt in hand, and went to his rooms.

He’d just turned on the shower when an all too familiar scream broke the silence of the night.

Alera.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“No!” Alera woke up screaming, fighting invisible hands, her body cold and sweating. She couldn’t see, her heart raced in her chest. She needed to be able to see. Hands grabbed at her, held her, kept her from escaping. Alera began panicking. Her mind reeled. Logic abandoning her she screamed and fought to free herself. Falling to the floor in a painful heap she yelped.

Light filled the room. Chasing away the shadows. Revealing her attacker to be a knot of sheets and blankets.

Looking up through tangled lashes and tears Alera found Loki filling the doorway. He was shirtless, revealing a broad expanse of pale flesh and muscle. Though beautiful it wasn’t the fine lines of his abdomen, or the jut of his hips that drew her gaze. No, it was the large raised scare centered horizontally just below his breastbone. 

“You’re safe.” He told her as he came into the room. Crouching down he began to untangle her from the mess of blue fabric. The words calmed her. Set her at ease as they had the first time, he’d spoken them to her. “What a ridiculous mess. How did you even manage this?” His words lacked heat as he gently plucked the sheets from around her.

Affection. She heard it in his voice. 

Just as he freed her Alera reached out and touched the raised line of the scar. His skin hot and soft under her cold touch. Refusing to look up Alera spoke.

“Who did this to you?”

Loki stilled under her touch. If she hadn’t known better, she’d have thought him a statue. The moment of stillness passed as he settled his hand over hers. Holding her to him, however briefly, before pulling her hand away from his chest.

“That is a story for another time, pet.” He grazed his fingers across her cheek. “Now, sleep.”

And then there was blissful nothingness.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to those who have commented, bookmarked, subscribed and given kudos to this fic. It brings joy unto my life. And to my constant readers, may I never disappoint. 
> 
> Yours truly, 
> 
> ~ The Enforcer


	9. Chapter 9

Alera’s mind went momentarily blank as fist met face. Her head whipped back, and her vision blinked out. Ears ringing, she barely heard the steady correction from Loki.

“Keep your hands up.”

Raising her guard Alera clenched her teeth together. This is how it’d been every morning for the last month. Wake up, cook a meal Loki wouldn’t eat, and then meet him for training. 

His fist came at her again, just this side of too quick to follow, Alera ducked down, bringing her elbow up to protect her head, she sidestepped the strike. Letting her own fist fly Alera struck out with a right cross hitting Loki only because he allowed it, but the hit still sent a thrill of satisfaction through her. 

For the last month this was the only time they spent together. Training. The only exchange of words that of teaching and correction. She could see her body changing, growing stronger, the staff no longer felt heavy and they’d moved on to other weapons. First daggers, which they rapidly abandoned as her left hand was hopelessly uncoordinated on its own, an ax was dismissed even more quickly, and finally she’d been given a long sword. Apparently more satisfied with that then other weapons they focused on it but Loki still muttered darkly about it not being “hers”. 

There was no banter, or casual conversation between them now. He didn’t even take his meals with her anymore. Suddenly, overnight, the mischievous deity only knew business. 

Thoughts wondering Alera missed the kick until it was too late. His shin hit the back of her knees, buckling them, as his arm hit her the opposite direction sending her to the ground.   
The impact knocked the wind from her. Gasping Alera shrieked when, instead of letting her regain her feet as usual, Loki continued the attack. His body weight slammed into hers, his hips pinning her to the ground as he straddled her and settled his weight just above her own hips.

His hands grabbed her wrists as she struggled to push him off. Terror ripped through her. She’d been here before, with a different man, in a different place but that didn’t stop the panic that roared through her ears. She screamed, legs kicking out uselessly.

“Let me go!” She shrieked. The image of Loki started to blur into that of another man, one intent on killing her. 

“Focus.” Loki’s voice broke through the panic, as it always did, and brought her eyes back round. He slid his weight further up her body giving him even more control, his groin uncomfortably close to her face, but she was too terrified, to angry, to care about the awkwardness of the position. “Here I hold a lot of power over you, any attacker who gets you here has control, you can take it back, but you must not be afraid. You must not panic. If I shift my weight up higher, I lose stability, lower and I lose leverage.”

Closing her eyes Alera practice the deep breathing technique he’d taught her to fight back the panic attacks. Deep in through her nose, slow out through her mouth, she counted the inhales. One, two, three in, one, two, three out. 

“You are getting stronger, faster, by the day but here your strength matters less than your ability to solve the puzzle. From this position an attacker is going to either try choking you or beating you into submission. They might even try stabbing you. This is not a safe place to be, so you need to make it hard for me to keep you here.”

“How do I do that?” 

Letting go of her hands Loki reached down and wrapped his hands around her throat. Not hard enough to hurt but enough for her to know he was there. “We will start from here. You need to protect your airway.”

The lesson moved on from there with Loki teaching her how to take control of one of his arms, to curl herself up to keep her face safe and pin one of his ankles with hers. There was a lot of room for error. She was going to have to practice this a lot.

“Now what?” Alera gasped from her position, a sort of sit up, with both her hands on one of his arms pulling it back to defend her airway.

“Shift your body up until my legs are closer to your hips.” She did as told, planting her feet and shoving her hips back, left, then right, until she had him where he instructed. “Now, you’re going to roll me off of you. Think of my body as a table. You’ve taken two of my legs out of the equation.” The arm and leg she had control of she figured. “Now thrust your hips up and over toward the side where you have my leg and arm pinned.” 

It took a few tries for her to figure out how to do it but finally Alera felt his weight move, felt his body rolling off of hers and she followed him over. It was a natural reaction to cling to him as he rolled. Grinning Alera stared down at him, his hair spread out wildly beneath him, his legs still trapping her waist, but she was on top now. Top seemed better.

“Stay close to me when you first roll me over.” Loki said, pulling her forward, smashing their bodies together. “Keep your chin tucked and your head down. Hit me with whatever you can from here, elbow or fist, and move back as you go.” 

Alera’s heart hammered at their closeness. She froze.

They hadn’t been this close before. Especially now that Loki spent most of his time avoiding her. She knew for a fact he was keeping her asleep with magick. Waiting until she fell asleep and then sneaking into her room to use his powers to keep that way. He trained for hours with his brother and then simply disappeared. Not speaking to her, not eating with her. He left her alone with only herself as company. 

“Focus, pet.” He spoke quietly. Breath ruffling her hair.

Pet. He hadn’t used that nickname on her since that night either. The night she’d touched his scar. Apparently, a stupid move as all it’d done was make him run away. 

Their faces were close as she pulled back slightly to look at him. She could feel the tension building between that at her sudden desire to touch him, to find out what his lips felt like. Her eyes must have betrayed her. 

“You have to get away from me.” She didn’t think he just in meant this particular training exercise. 

“I don’t want to.” Leaning forward Alera gently, almost cat like, rubbed her check against his. His breath hitched, she felt the stutter against her chest where they touched. 

The moment hung, shivering, in the air until it burst when Loki moved with lightening speed all but tossing her off of him. Tumbling across the ground Alera came to a holt, dazed, but uninjured. 

She tossed her hair out of her eyes to find herself alone. Wind whipped the long grass, the ocean splashed below, and Loki was nowhere to be seen. 

Confused and aggravated screamed after him, wherever he’d gone, “Coward.” 

The only response was the caw of some far-off bird. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The raven form wasn’t one Loki frequented these days, but his human was right, he was a coward. Taking flight as she’d rolled away from him, he’d fled as quickly as wings could take him. 

The little human wanted him as badly as he wanted her. She also didn’t understand why she couldn’t have him. Telling her wasn’t something he wanted to do but as he watched her sit alone, crying into the dirt, from his lonely place in the sky he knew it was time to do something to dissuade her. Perhaps he would tell her of his true heritage. Baring that he would tell her the truth of the situation. Maybe if she understood the consequences of the act, she would be less inclined to desire him? 

But the explanation would have to wait until his blood cooled, until he’d let Thor beat him into exhaustion. 

With a flap of his wings Loki left the human to her pain.

Tonight. He would go to her and explain.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Feeling abandoned Alera went to the only place of solace she had, the same one she found in Bumfuck only this one was like something out of a faery tale. The library.

Slinking into the west wing of the great hall felt like coming home. 

The smell of paper and leather permeated the air and books lined the walls floor to ceiling across three stories. With soft lighting and high sweeping ceilings it felt magickal. This was her heaven. Alera found herself more often than not settled into one of the desks, lit by a green glass shaded lamp, surrounded by books and alone. Asgardians rarely frequented the library after dark. She preferred it this way.

Not that Alera wouldn’t have enjoyed getting to know some of the residents of New Asgard. It was just no one wanted to associate with her. Being known as the servant and worshiper of the God of Destruction and Mischief it seemed the residents assumed anyone dedicated to the silver-tongued God must be just as untrustworthy. 

The Queen kept her distance and Thor was always busy either helping run New Asgard or training with his brother for hours a day. This left her with an unholy amount of time on her hands. Cooking and cleaning could only consume so much of her day.

No company was better than bad company. 

She spent a lot of time with an Asgardian to English dictionary, something she hadn’t even expected to find but there it’d been, reading up on the true history of Asgard. At least the truth as told by the books. Like any society, the history books were written by the victors.

What Loki spent his days doing besides training with her and Thor she didn’t know. He disappeared only to reappear behind the locked door of either his study or his room. She hadn’t been in either since the sudden shunning had begun. 

The kind version of Loki was gone, leaving her with an aloft, impatient, task master. 

Nose buried in the books Alera was finally closer to reaching the events of the last decade. She hoped to learn more about Loki. What she hoped to do with that information she didn’t know but curiosity overwhelmed her. 

“If you want to know my secrets, that’s not the right book.” 

She screamed as Loki’s voice broke the silence of the library.

“What?” Alera gaped up as the dark God appeared out of the shadows, towering over her and dressed in unrelieved black. It was a human suit, something he’d taken to wearing here and there in addition to his more traditional Asgardian wardrobe. 

He gave her a tightlipped smile before plucking the tomb out of her hands. “Lies.” He said simply before the book floated away and shelved itself. “All lies.” He gestured at the remaining piles of history books surrounding her.

“What makes you say that?”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. “Tell me, what does it say of my birth?” 

Frowning Alera shrugged. “Not much.”

That was putting it mildly. There really had only been a short entry saying that on this day and time Loki Odinson had been born into the family.

“What do you know of me? Not discovered from your snooping.”

“Aside from the fact that your Thors brother, destroyed Manhattan, tried taking over the Earth, got confined on Asgard, and died at some point only to reappear alive? Not much.”

Loki crossed his arms. “I thought my brother would have informed your people of more details perhaps publicly denounced me?” 

Shuffling around to face him Alera raised an eyebrow at him. “Why would he do that? Even if you did all of that stuff you’re still his brother.”

“I’m adopted.” The words just sort of burst out of him, his hands fell to his sides before he stuffed them in his pockets. Staring at the floor he continued. “Our status as brothers is the result of deception and magick.” 

Speechless it took her a moment to pick her jaw up off the floor. She hadn’t had a clue. If she was to bet on it Alera would say that most standard operating humans didn’t know. Chances were that only the Avengers and associates knew. 

“So? You’re still brothers.” She pointed up at the now shelved book. “You were raised together and you’re still a Prince of Asgard. From what I’ve heard you were even King for a little while weren’t you?” 

“Something like that.” He conceded. 

“Why are you here Loki?” Alera asked. “You haven’t come to me in weeks for anything except training and you threw me aside like trash earlier.”

“We need to talk.”

“You think?” Alera asked. Looking around Loki seemed to be considering the level of privacy afforded to them. “No one’s here but me.”

“Just so.” He said and with a gesture the lights went out as Loki conjured a ball of green energy. The sparkling ball of magick hovered just above them. “It’ll look as though this space is empty and no one outside of this circle of light will be able to hear us speak.”

What could be so important? Crossing her arms Alera glared up at him. “So, talk.”

“What cannot be together.” Mouth dropping Alera blinked up at him. Of all the things she really hadn’t expected some sort of blunt rejection. Had she imagined the connection between them? Possibly, she supposed, but the way he’d looked at her…

“Why?”

Looking uncomfortable Loki continued. “You are untouched are you not?”

Alera’s face went red. “I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

“Just answer the question.” The tone in his voice straightened her spine.

“Fuck you.” Alera stood. She didn’t have to answer, especially seeing as how he was telling her they were a no go. “What does the status of my virginity have to do with anything? You know what, I’m done.” Her voice raised an octave. “I’m leaving, magick or no magick.” She shoved at him, immovable object that he was and felt his magick like an electric tingle along her skin. A sensation she was becoming sensitive to the longer she was around him.

“My true name is Loki Laufeyson.” His voice was deceptively calm for the amount of energy she could feel coming off of him. 

“So? What does that have to do with anything?”

“My true throne is that of Jotunheim. The realm of ice and snow. The realm of the Frost Giants, of monsters, because that is what I am little one, I am a monster. I am Jotunn.” 

Reaching out he grabbed her face and chin, pulled her up until she stumbled onto her tiptoes. Fear shot through her. He wouldn’t hurt her, Loki never touched her in anger, never abused her, but there was something fierce in the way he held her. Something feral. He had some sort of point he was trying to prove.

Alera knew about the Frost Giants, the stories about them were terrifying, but Loki was never mentioned in them let alone described as belonging to them, of being the heir to the throne. Laufeyson.

She grabbed his arm in her hands holding on to him, taking some of the weight off her neck. “I don’t understand.”

“Odin stole me from the battlefield.” He picked her up higher. “Where my sire and dame left me to die.” Her toes no longer touched the ground. “He raised me to be a king, but it was all a lie. I was left alive for one purpose. To die.” Pain radiated through her face as he held her aloft, his strength frightening, his eyes glowing. Why exactly was he acting this way? 

Unable to speak with her weight hinging on her jaw Alera struggled against him, tears blurred her vision as she kicked out. Fighting against him was useless, his body stronger than stone, his strength that of a dozen or more men. Helpless. She was so helpless.

“Do you want to be bound to such a beast forever? Because if I claim you before any other then that’s exactly what will happen. You can thank your own magick for that.” Loki released her. Stumbling backward Alera’s knees hit the desk chair and she tumbled into it. Panting she locked eyes with Loki. “Still want me?” His voice hissed across her. 

So that was his plan? To terrify her away. 

She grabbed one of the books she had piled on the desk and threw it at him, and then another, she threw a third all three missed their mark as he batted them away. 

“Yes.” A fourth book went flying. “Yes, I still want you.” Furious she grabbed the lamp off the table, ripping it’s cord free she launched it at Loki. The lamp shattered uselessly behind him. “Because I don’t care what you are, or who you were, all I care about is who you are now!” 

“I am still a monster.” He yelled. 

“No you’re not.” Alera got up in his face. “You’re just an asshole.”

A growl trickled out from between his lips. “Are you a virgin?” 

She held her silence. It felt good to hold something back, something that Loki had to rely or her to reveal. Apparently, there was magick a foot. Magick that would make it something more than sex if she was a virgin.

Reaching out he ran his fingers gently along the length of her hair. “Magick is unforgiving. A virgin sacrifice is not what people have come to believe it to be.”

Power ran through her like electricity, the pain in her face vanishing.

“The willing sacrifice of a gift that can only be given once, to the one with whom you’ve sworn yourself, would mean you were mine. Forever.” Loki began walking around her as he spoke, his fingers brushing through her hair. Sending jolts of desire through her. “And I would be yours. Our minds and souls tied together. In this life and that which comes after. Your death, when it comes in but a few short years, would take a piece of me with it.” Loki stood in front of her once more. Looking down at her. “Leaving me hollowed until I followed you unto death.”

The green light cast harsh lines on his face leaving him looking haunting in his beauty. 

“If you’ve already given yourself to another, if I would not be your first lover, say the word pet and I’ll have you here and now.” He held her chin gently between her fingers. “But I do not wish to have my soul bound to another’s.”

Closing the gap between them Loki pinned her body against the desk. She felt the hard length of him pressing against her as he placed his hand on either side of her, trapping her. 

Knees going weak Alera sagged against him with a whimper, hands clutching at his biceps. He caught her, hefted her up onto the desk and stepped between her legs. He pressed that hardness against her core. Shuddering she buried her face into the crook of his neck, into the softness of his hair. Breathing in the smell of him she ran her hands through his hair enjoying the sensation of the silken locks as they slide between her fingers. 

She felt his lips on her skin for the first time. A flutter of a kiss just over her pulse point.

Her core tightened in response, her body growing hot and wet. Eyes fluttering Loki’s words replayed. Bound together forever, not just in this life but the next. 

She couldn’t lie to him, not about this, it would be a betrayal. It would be wrong.

“Stop.” Don’t stop. Her mind screamed. Those lips ran across her neck again before he pulled away to look at her. Meeting his eyes Alera just stared at him, unable to form the words, because she didn’t want him to stop. Her body wanted his, but he had to know the truth.

“Say it.” A command.

He ran a thumb across her lips before cupping her face. Leaning into his touch she closed her eyes. Would he ever touch her like this again?

“You’re right.” His hand fell away. “I haven’t been with anyone before.” She opened her eyes to meet his. “I haven’t ever wanted to before.”

Smiling sadly Loki stepped back from her. “It is as I suspected.”

Maybe if she handled the problem with someone then they could be together? The thought made her stomach turn. Made her feel dirty. It wasn’t in her. She would just have to move on, get over it, who did she think she was anyways? Pining away after an actual God? 

Besides, was it really worth the price? Loki was right to tell her no. She wasn’t being logical. 

“You’re right.” It hurt to say the words, because all she wanted was to be back in his arms, but she couldn’t have him. They couldn’t have each other. Not without it being for forever apparently. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Never before had he wished so fervently to be wrong. His erection ached to be pressed into her. The mortal would be warm and wet, she was so ready for him, he could smell how aroused she was at his touch. Even knowing of his heritage she wanted him. She might be leery of the consequences, but he knew he could have her, if he wanted, if he wasn’t so afraid. He didn’t want to her die when it came for her, to feel that piece of himself die with her. He didn’t want to face millennia alone with a hole in his soul. 

His mortal still sat on the desk where he’d put her. That’d been a stupid move on his part. He’d suspected she was a virgin, but he hadn’t been able to help himself. The need to touch her so strong he’d given in to it for just a moment. Just until he knew for certain. Pulling back from her had taken more self-control than he was known for having.

Alera looked lost as she stared down at her hands. His small black heart clenched at the thought of leaving her there in the library, alone, with that look on her face. 

Since he’d started avoiding her, she seemed to stay in a constant state of unhappiness. It took effort not to go to her to elevate that sadness, but he was fearful of his ability to keep himself to himself. The wave of misery that broke over him as she watched him back away from her sealed the deal though. He couldn’t continue ignoring her. It was his job to take care of her.

“Come, let’s go into town.” 

Wide blue eyes met his. “Really?” 

“Yes really.” Rolling his eyes, he dropped the magick surrounding them and brought the normal lighting back up. 

“An adventure?” She hopped off the table. “I love adventures.”

So, did he. “Let’s go cause some mischief then, shall we?” 

“Let’s.” A mischievous light lit her eyes and his whole body throbbed in response. Gritting his teeth, he cast an illusion to hide the rather large problem in his pants. How was he going to get through this with his soul intact?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my constant readers. Special thanks to those who take the time to leave a comment, those mean so much to me and more thanks to anyone who bookmarks or leaves kudos. Each one is so very special to me as a writer. Please leave a comment if you have time, I enjoy feedback and interacting with my readers. 
> 
> As always, with love, 
> 
> The Enforcer


	10. Ten

Rain fell in cold a cold mist. Having been born and raised in the south Alera wasn’t doing so good with the cold. Seriously, how was it this cold in the middle of summer? Chills shook her as Loki guided her down the quite main street of New Asgard. Apparently, they weren’t fans of the weather either. They walked in silence, passing by closed up shops with various window displays. Shops she’d refused to enter because of the looks and gossip she’d received the one time she tried. Besides, she didn’t need anything from them, everything she needed just appeared at the house. Mostly she’d been bored and intrigued by a shop full of herbs and crystals.

Alera, wet and cold, was nearly ready to ask Loki what they were doing when he steered them to the pub. The sign above the door was written in Asgardian but after weeks of translating it she could make it out.

“The Queen’s Arms?” She raised a brow at Loki.

“You can read that?”

“Well duh.”

He grinned at her, “I’m impressed.”

Rolling her eyes Alera focused on the rustic looking structure. All dark wood with two main windows up front she could see firelight burning inside. The outlines of numerous people moved about as music poured out, some strange mix of rock and folk music from the sounds of it. The best part though was food smells in the air. Good food smells.

“What exactly do you plan on doing in there? You know as soon as we walk in the record’s going to skip.”

“I don’t know what a record is but we won’t be going in as ourselves.” Then before her eyes Loki became Thor. Her mouth fell open just before a wave of golden magick washed over her and she became Valkyrie.

“What if they’re in there?” The sound of not her voice coming out of her mouth was jarring.

Loki smiled widely, “They’re not. Thor is in his residence and Valkyrie went out for a flight with her mount. Come.” Thor’s voice hit her ears instead of Loki’s.

He pushed open the door before Alera could formulate a response.

Warmth rushed over them as they stepped through the doors. The interior looked rustic and straight out of an old Norse eddo. Long tables filled the space with a fire roaring in the stone hearth along the far wall. Servers ran in and out of a back room carrying trays of food and tankards of ale. Immediately the Asgardians filling the space let out cheers as their supposed Queen and once named King approached. 

Loki played right along with it, raising his arms in greeting and shouting that all the nights drinks were on him. Alera did her best to act like the Queen as a tankard of ale was shoved into her hands and they were shepherded over to a table. 

As hands pressed them down into chairs Alera leaned over to the fake Thor next to her, “I’m so going to get us busted.”

Grinning down at her Thoki shook his head. “You’re doing great, just keep acting surly and unapproachable. The more eye rolls the better.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Perfect.”

Grinning Alera looked down into the dark drink in her hands, shrugged and took a long drag. Eyes bugging, she fought back the cough that threatened her. Something told her Valkyrie didn’t have trouble with her drink.

“This stuff is strong.” She eyed the tankard suspiciously. “Is it really just beer?”

“Asgardian ale,” Thoki corrected, taking a long drag of his own drink. Then whispered, “I rarely imbibe myself. I can become quite…unruly.”

Another eye roll, “You don’t say?”

Thoki grinned down at her. The look alarmingly familiar.

“Your Loki’s showing.” Alera warned. When he laughed it was Thor’s boisterous laugh that met her ears. Shaking her head, she went back after another draw from the tankard. This one burned less but her lips going numb was worrying. A plate of food dropped down in front of her filled with roasted meats and vegetables in a thick broth. Mouth watering she dug into the meal. Flavors exploded across her tongue and she moaned softly in response. This was one recipe she needed.

“This is delicious,” she mumbled between bites. A gentle chuckle met her ears.

They partied from there with Thoki commanding random Asgardians to perform comedic plays or dance and sing ridiculous songs. He did his best to keep her from drinking too much of the potent ale, her tankard mysteriously emptying itself every couple of sips, giving her the appearance of drinking as much as the Queen might on any given night without her actually drinking herself to death. Little as her consumption may have been, she felt some effects, the tingling in the limbs, warmth in her face, a pleasant shinning aura surrounding the edges of all the action.

Numerous Asgardians joined them at their table. Piling in shoulder to shoulder as the ruckus grew louder and the drinks flowed freely. Thor was going to have one hell of a bill by the morning. Amidst all the riotous pushing and shoving, the well-meaning frivolity, someone spilled a drink down the back of someone else. Fists went flying. One big male picked up a smaller one and hurled him down Alera’s table. Beer and food went flying everywhere.

“Oh shit.” Alera leapt up just in time, taking her drink with her. “Don’t worry. Saved the beer.”

Taking a long pull from the mug she nearly missed the entire person that came flying at her. Dodging out of the way her drink sloshed all down her front. Son of a bitch. Without thinking, or considering her actions first, Alera dove into the fray.

Ducking under one punch she landed her own straight across the big guys face. His nose crunched under her knuckles and he spun around before whipping back in her direction a big smile plastered on his now bloody face. Cheering he dove back at her apparently enjoying himself. Before he got to her though he was yanked back and tossed away by Thoki who raised a brow at her.

“What?” She shrugged. “He spilled my drink.”

Thoki grabbed her by the arm. “Time to go.”

Looking around she had to admit he was right. The brawling grew louder, crazier, by the second and while she was a bit punch drunk, she knew better than to think she could continue pretending to by a thousand’s year-old Valkyrie Queen in the middle of a fight.

Alera let him pull her out just as someone went sailing through the front glass windows. The head barmaid ran around screaming at everyone, grabbing brawlers, tearing them apart. Despite the chaos everything seemed to be, oddly, good natured. They laughed as they fought, cheering and ribbing each other for both failure and victory.

“Do they do this often?” Alera laughed.

“Not often enough.” He grabbed her by the arm, guiding her away from the pub, and toward the Great Hall. “They’ve spent too long without me.”

“Not enough mischief in their lives?”

He glanced down, “Precisely.”

“Any chance you could change us back? I’m actually weirded out by looking at Thor’s face instead of yours.” In truth she missed his face and his voice. “I prefer you.”

“Do you now?”

“Well, it isn’t your brother I want to climb like a bean pole.” Apparently, she was drunker than she realized. Her eyes flew wide at her own words. 

“Most women prefer him,” He said softly.

“I’m not most women.” She shivered a little, but the ale seemed to be keeping her warm despite the chill in the air and the still falling rain.

Silence stretched for a moment. His gaze was as penetrating as ever, even masked in his Labrador retriever of a brothers face. To her, her choice was obvious, but she was beginning to get a very real sense of Loki’s insecurity. Especially where his brother was concerned.

Finally, he broke the silence, “No. You are not.”

Once they reached the paddock, he lifted the disguise spell on her and left Alera in the shadows nearby with instruction to stay hidden before making his way to the open expanse of dirt. 

What was he doing? The horses were bedded down for the night. It looked like he was waiting for something. Frowning Alera wished she’d brought an ale with her for the wait but considering how she still couldn’t feel her lips it was probably for the best she’d left without it.

A white speck appeared in the sky. Approaching at a steady pace it took a moment for Alera’s mind to process the site. A winged horse approached. It’s rider a dark shape upon its back.

The Valkyrie. 

Something about the sight pulled at her heart. Sadness filled her as the answer swam into her mind. They rode alone. Last of their kind. Alera couldn’t imagine what that would be like. Not just an endangered species but one all but extinct.

Loki, still in his Thor skin, approached the lone warrior. His words carried, unmuffled by the soft fall of rain. “How was the ride my Queen?”

“Good.” She swung off of the horse, landing with more grace than was fair considering her pretty constant state of drunkenness. “What brings you here? Want to go for a ride?”

Thoki laughed, “You know I prefer a mount that keep all four hooves on the ground.”

“And yet you flew with that hammer for centuries.”

“That was different. So, how about you come to my place for a drink?”

Alera’s mouth fell open. What in the nine was he up too? Because he was definitely up to something.

“You want me to have a drink with you?” Valkyrie sounded suspicious. “Will you have the green stuff that goes on the chips?”

“Of course.” He sounded confident. So confident that if Alera didn’t know better she’d believe him. “So how about it?”

Valkyrie ran her hand down the flank of her mount. “I can be down after I brush out Disa.”

“Excellent!”

They parted ways. The Queen leading her mare into the stables and Thoki wondering back her way. Once out of eyeshot they made for Thor’s home. The rain began falling harder and Alera started shivering in earnest. Warmth and the smell of leather invaded her senses as both Loki’s magick and coats settled around her. 

“Why didn’t you just do that earlier?” Teeth chattering Alera huddled into the leathers. Equally thankful for the warmth and the magick that now kept the rain off of her.

“Firstly, it would blow our cover. Secondly, I did not fully comprehend how sensitive you are to the cold. Now what is this green stuff Valkyrie asked for?”

The remainder of the walk was spent explaining guacamole to the fifteenish-hundred-year-old God. Was this real life? It was a thought she’d had more and more often. As they walked Alera felt the buzz of alcohol beginning to lift. For shame.

Once they reached Thor’s house Loki shifted into a soaking wet Valkyrie before stashing Alera in shadows once more and making his way to Thors door. Seeing Loki wearing Valkyrie skin was unnerving. Good Gods.

Lokyrie knocked, more like banged, on Thors door. It opened a moment later.

“My Queen?” While she couldn’t see his face from her hiding place Alera could all but hear the raised eyebrows in his voice. “How may I assist you?"

“Drinks and the green stuff for chips. Do you have them?” The voice matched the body.

Thor cleared his throat. “Well, I do make the best Guacamole around and you’ll find no shortage of ale here. Do you want to come in?”

“I must see to Disa first, but I’ll be back shortly. I’m in the mood for some company tonight.”

They exchanged a bit more small talk before Lokyrie bid Thor goodbye and returned to her. A sweeping wash of magick tingled over him and his disgue fell away.

“And what, exactly, was the point of all this?” She gestured between Thors house and the Great Hall.

“No point really.”

He was lying. She didn’t know how she knew but she did. Just like she knew there’d be no point in pressing him further. Whatever his plots were she’d find out about it eventually. 

They stayed hidden in shadows and magick long enough to watch Loki’s plan unfold with success, to whatever end, and once the Queen was inside Thor’s place, they made a hasty exit for home. Home. Was she truly beginning to think of Loki’s house as home? These were strange thoughts, but the feeling of rightness didn’t abate try as she might to will it away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

His mortal looked like a drowned bilge snipe. Wet and shivering, her hair plastered in tangles around her face. She huddled deep into his coats as he led her back to his home. Unfortunately for his plans to work they’d had to be seen together, in Thor and Valkyries forms, and with the rain they’d needed to be wet or someone may have questioned their appearances. Illusion only went so far.

“Aren’t you cold?” She asked.

“No.” He didn’t elaborate, despite the narrow-eyed glare he received for his short answer. The truth was that even in this form he had a greater tolerance to the cold than a true born Asgardian. Let alone a mere Midgardian mortal. In his other form he was impervious to the cold. He might have admitted his heritage to her but Loki wasn’t sure how far he wanted to go in his explanations.

By the time he got her into the warmth of his home she looked truly miserable and it didn’t take much for him to convince her to go warm up with a shower. Guilt assailed him at her Wobegon state. For a moment he’d forgotten how delicate she was. After rejecting her in the library he wanted to do something to put a smile back on her face and decided to do so by including her in his plan. What he hadn’t planned to do was freeze her half to death. 

Allowing guilt to drive him into the kitchen he filled the electric kettle with water and reached for the tea but changed direction mid-course, pulling out the powdered chocolate mix instead. A few moments later Alera came trundling in dressed in a blue night dress that hit just above her knees. Her eyes popped wide as they landed on him.

“Oh no, what did you touch? Please tell me you didn’t try using the oven again.” She rushed over, quickly checking all of the nobs to the gas stove top.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as she talked to herself, “We established I am allowed to use the electric kettle. I have abided by those terms.”

“Only after you nearly killed us with the gas. Well, killed me.” She referred to the time he hadn’t checked all the knobs on the stove after a late-night attempt at making tea. Her terror over the incident was a stark reminder of her mortality. Having decided he wasn’t trying to kill her with the stove again she turned to him. Loki jammed the drink in her hands.

“Thanks, but I don’t like tea…” Her voice trailed off as she glanced down at the hot chocolate.

“At night.” He finished her sentence. “Which is why I didn’t make you one.”

Alera nodded. The silence in the room grew thick. Deciding a hasty exist may be for the best Loki started for the exit. He made it halfway when her voice stopped him.

“Please don’t go.”

He ran a hand over his face and looked back at her. She just stared down into her hot chocolate, an oddly sad expression on her face. That sadness tugged at him, swelled, the longer he took to respond. He wasn’t an idiot. Staying away from her left her feeling abandoned and the magick between them pulled at him to fix it. A pull he’d been able to ignore until that night. After all, it was why he’d taken her out, let her in on his plots, and she played along so well it amazed him.

Alera sighed and brushed some of her brilliant red hair out of her face. “Look, never mind. I-.”

“What would you like to do?” He cursed himself even as the question left his lips. He was an idiot but at her cautious smile and the sudden surge of happiness he felt from her Loki knew he was going to have a very hard time tell her “no” about anything.

Finally looking up at him she spoke, “Well, you got Netflix and we’ve got it set up to play the American version, so we got all the good stuff. I could make us some popcorn and we could just, you know, chill?” 

“As you wish,” he replied. Though he had no idea what she was talking about. At her gleeful yip and triumphant scuttle into the living room he began to wonder just what he’d got himself into…what exactly was Netflix?

After some awkward shuffling they settled on the sofa with her curled up against one side and him sitting with legs stretch wide on the other. What exactly was he supposed to do with his hands? Frowning he stretched his arm out along the back of the sofa. A sofa that suddenly seemed much too small.

“So, what do you want to watch?” She shivered as she asked. Was she still cold? Without further thought he summoned a fur for her. Smiling as the thick weight settle over her she pointed the remote at the television.

He shrugged, “You choose.” 

The truth was he knew very little of Midgardian entertainment having spent most of his spare time reading and researching.

“Your funeral.” Her words were not encouraging, and he wondered at the wisdom of letting her have free reign of the remote. “Forty-seven Meters Down it is.”

One and a half hours later he sat blinking blankly at the screen as credits rolled. Dear Norns. She’d tortured him with some movie about a gigantic shark attacking two idiots in a cage. Well, one idiot after the second act he supposed, but still…were all Midgardian films so terrible? He stared at Alera who’d changed position very little during the show except to curl herself around the popcorn bowl.

“What?” Que innocent blink. “You didn’t like it? It’s a cinematic masterpiece.”

“You need more practice at lying pet, you’re terrible at it.”

Grinning at him she set the popcorn aside before facing, cross legged, on the sofa. “Well then, Liesmith, teach me your ways.”

Loki’s eyes drifted down to the shadowed space at the apex of her thighs. Her new position exposed a large expanse of her legs, her dress barely covering her most intimate of areas. Catching his line of sight, she blushed and shifted her legs around to a more demur position.

Clearing his throat, he turned to her, drawing one knee up onto the sofa, brushing against her.

“First, eye contact is a must. People believe that if you are looking them in the eyes you are telling them the truth. Can’t imagine why.” Her big blue eyes went wider as he met them. Held them. “Next the lie should be subtle. The more truth in the lie the more believable.” Relaxing himself further into the lesson her reached out, brushing the tips of his fingers along her jawline before taking her chin between his fingers. “Body language is important as well, you must sell the lie with your every gesture, with the very energy you radiate and finally, distraction.” Loki couldn’t stop himself as he ran a thumb along the softness of her lower lip. Heat bloomed inside him. “Give them something else to focus on.”

Her desire burned across him, hot and tempting. His thumb lingered on her lips. Quick as a snake her tongue flicked gently against his skin. 

Power shot through him, magick of the highest order, and his eyes fluttered closed. It felt good as the energy rushed down his arm into his center. Growling he tugged her to him. She caught herself against him with a small sound as he sprawled them both out across the length of the sofa, cradling her between his thighs. Her smaller body atop his, he buried a hand in her hair forcing her to meet his eyes from inches away. His mind roared. His. She was his.

“Loki?” She asked. Voice small.

He froze.

What was he doing?

His mortal felt so right against him, fitting as though by design. It would be wise to move her. To flee to the relative safety of his rooms. Hadn’t he told her as much just hours ago? He couldn’t have her.

She looked down at him with so much trust as he held her in his grasp. Had anyone ever kept him in such high regard? Trusted him so thoroughly? By now she must know for certain that he could do what he willed with her. Kill her, take her, maim her and she would be solely at his mercy. Yet there she lay in the hands of the beast. Trusting in him. Her heart hammered but not in fear.

This was a mistake.

He didn’t care.

He crushed his lips to hers.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- 

Alera’s eyes snapped shut, blocking out his fiery green gaze, and she gasped as their lips met. Loki took full advantage, slipping his tongue between her lips. Exploring. Moaning into his mouth she allowed him to coax her tongue into action. She opened wider for him as he ate greedily at her mouth. She felt his hardness as he ground the length of it against her thighs.

Butterfly’s shot through her stomach and his Seidr pulsed between them. Pure and sweet. This was her god, the one she’d freely given herself over to, and she wanted to serve him in all ways. The thoughts startled her but didn’t frighten her. A strong sense of rightness powered through her instead. 

Groaning Loki broke the kiss. Which was good because she needed to breath. Needed to think, but her body had other ideas. Threading the fingers of her free hand into his hair she pulled, arching the flawless white column of his neck and eliciting a small sound from him.

He was beautiful.

Alera claimed his lips again.

Huge hands roamed the length of her body as she slid her tongue into his mouth again. Cool air hit her thighs as he pulled her night shirt up and slipped his hands underneath to grasp her pantie clad butt. Her core tightened, wettened, and she whimpered. Wanting more she mounted him, hands roving to his waistband. 

Loki ripped his mouth from hers again. One large hand captured her wrists. “No.”

Panting Alera froze. Her cheeks heating. It was official. She’d lost her mind. Already straddling him her needy womanhood rubbed against his straining erection. Bolts of pleasure shot through her. What was she? Some kind of animal? Backing off she made to escape but he held her in place.

“Stay.” He said. Darkness filled his eyes. “Move against me.”

His hands hadn’t left her bottom and at her confused look he pulled her forward causing her core to rub against him, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. Oh. That’s what he meant. Use him. If she hadn’t been blushing before she was then.

Could she even do that?

Swallowing Alera braced herself against his chest. Nerves shook her. What was she doing? Yet that didn’t stop her from rocking against him. Her clit rubbed deliciously along his leather clad length. Clinching her eyes shut Alera shuddered. Embarrassed.

“Look at me.” His voice coaxed her eyes back open. They burned into her. “Don’t stop.”

Nodding Alera moved again, receiving another jolt of pleasure and a soft sound from Loki as a reward. This time she didn’t stop moving. As the pleasure built her movements became freer, wilder. Loki spoke harshly in a language she didn’t know as his grip on her turned painful but not painful enough to stop her rising climax. The moved together, each seeking their own pleasure from the other.

The ecstasy built in a rising tide from between her legs. Nonsensical sounds left her mouth as her climax finally exploded. Alera cried out tumbling forward against him, muffling the sounds of her release against Loki’s neck, her body shuddered and quaked as she came against his body. Lights and stars explode against her closed lids. She felt him buck beneath her one last time before he too buried his face against her body and cried out. Magick exploded around them, pulled through them adding more pleasure to the mix. He jerked beneath her, chest rising and falling in harsh breaths. 

They’d came together she realized as he held her to him. He’d helped her find her first ever orgasm with another person and she wanted more. More than she could have, more than he would give. Her body craved him. 

He was the God of Mischief and Destruction. The Liesmith. Murderer. And she didn’t care. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Loki held his shuddering mortal to him as she came down from the high of her climax. He could feel the heat radiating from her core, her quim all but pleading for him to take it. His own body still shook from his release. Of all the things, he’d came in his pants like a pubescent boy fumbling under his first skirt, but it had felt so good, so right.

She’d yet to look at him and he found that somewhat bothersome, “Pet, look at me.”

Despite her obvious reluctance she slowly met his eyes. Color suffused her face and he desperately wished he’d seen her face as she came. Would he dare risk getting another chance at that?

“I need up.”

“Are you going to run away now? Go back to avoiding me?” She asked.

“I should.” He answered honestly. “But no.”

How could he ever ignore her now? They would need to find ways to avoid the lust or satisfy it without truly consummating the urges. He coiled one of her ringlets around a finger. The way she’d taken his him in hand, bent him to her desires, made him wonder if his little priestess had some darker desires within herself than she knew. How he wished he could uncover them, but he could. Yet, if it wasn’t him, someday it would be someone else. Someone not worthy. Damned this magick between them. He’d felt it blossoming as they touched, felt it wanting to take root.

Brushing a thumb along her cheek he continued, “I simply need to clean up a bit. Understand?”

More blushing. How was it possible for her to blush so constantly? Once she scrambled free from him, he hurried to his washroom, returning to her as quickly as he could least she believe herself abandoned. For the first time in his life Loki truly cared about another. It was disconcerting.

Upon his return his pet’s face lit up and he suggested she pick another inane move to torture him with before stretching out on the sofa. When he pulled her to him, cradling her between his thighs he felt her surprise. Rightly so. Hadn’t he just recently told her they had to avoid such situations? They’d better break this spell between them soon. He wanted her, badly, and it wasn’t only the magick calling to him. It was her. 

She fell asleep before the opening scene. Closing his own easy against the ridiculous monster movie he felt sleep pulling at him. Sleep was becoming more of a necessity with all of the training he was doing. It exhausted him both physically and magickly. With that in mind Loki allowed himself to be lulled into sleep by the gentle beating of Alera’s heart against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait on this one. I’m working on two fics at the same time in completely different fandoms. Since I routinely switch between my two main characters this means constantly having to move between two worlds, and four characters. I did not anticipate how difficult that was going to be. Hopefully this chapter doesn’t disappoint, and I wanted to reward everyone with a little bit of second baseish action. Since when has Loki been good at ignoring temptation? Just about never. So here we are already beginning to bend the rules. Hehehe. And Alera well…she’s young, hot blooded and bound to Loki. Won’t take much for her to misbehave. Also, I hope everyone enjoyed Alera conning him into Netflix and Chill…lol. Please leave a review if you have time. I thrive on them. Lots of Love.


	11. Eleven

“Loki.” A thunderous banging tore Alera from a blessedly dreamless sleep. The first nonmagically induced good night’s sleep she’d had since arriving. Pushing up against Loki’s chest Alera looked to the door. The banging continued. “Loki we need to talk.”

Was this about their little adventure the night before? The one her head still vaguely ached from. Damn Asgardian liquor. The aforementioned Loki shifted beneath her, startling her, and Alera moved to scurry away from him but hands held her fast. Eyes still closed he signed in exasperation.

“My brother’s timing is as impeccable as ever.” He opened his eyes to meet hers.

“Is this about last night’s shenanigans?”

“Doubtful, Thor’s not that bright.” He stretched languidly beneath her, like a cat waking up from a nap.

When Alera felt his very awake, very firm erection pressing against her she blushed. Remembering the night before in vivid detail. She bolted scurrying off of him and headed for the stairs to put some clothes on.

“Answer the door before he wakes up the neighborhood,” Alera said.

Maybe it wasn’t her job to tell him what to do but, given last night, maybe she should tell him what to do a little more often. Heat shot through her core, remembering the sounds he’d made as she pulled his hair, riding him. Maybe he liked being bossed around. At least a little?

Alera’s intentions to quickly change clothes got derailed as she caught a look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess from having slept on it wet and she had handprint shaped bruises on her butt.

All he’d done was grab her and still he’d managed to leave marks. It was just one more reminder of what he was, of who he was, and of his strength. Maybe she should have been upset by the bruising but the warmth that settled in her middle told a different story. His strength, his other worldliness, excited her.

She was insane. Pure crazy. Alera huffed her way into the bathroom intent upon taming her hair before charging back downstairs. It would give her some time to calm down at any rate.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“The humans want me” —Loki pointed at himself—“to help them”—he wave a finger around arbitrarily—“with a murder investigation?”

Thor shrug, “Something like that.”

“Have they lost their collective minds? Of what use am I to some Midgardian investigators?”

“To be honest I don’t know, and they want me there as well. I know even less about these things.”

Loki paced. He knew this had nothing to do with his mortals little murdering problem. That had been handle more thoroughly than any human criminal could have managed. So why in the nine would they want him to come look at some worthless mortals corpse that he had no part in creating? Stopping he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“And If I refuse?” he asked.

“Nothing. Honestly brother they seem like they really need our help. Said something about old Norse symbols being at the crime scene. Guess they think we can make something out of it.”

It was tempting to take the agency up on the offer. If only to see something outside of this damn village but the mortal word still remembered him as the homicidal alien who tried to subjugate there world while working for the tyrant that wiped out fifty percent of their populous at one point. Though a simple shift could solve that problem. His primary concern was looking like an idiot. What did he know about catching murderers? Just because he was one didn’t mean he was some sort of expert.

“Do they not have their own expert in these subjects?”

Thor shrugged again, “I suppose but…”

“They want me. This is ridiculous.” He stopped pacing in front of his fireplace. The slowly curling smile that tugged at his lips wasn’t a good sign given his vow of turning over a new leaf. “Well, if they insist but I want to have some fun while we are out.”

The groan from Thor was not unexpected. “What kind of fun?”

“We could go to a club?” Alera’s voice caught him off guard. Making him jump. How undignified.

His priestess stood at the foot of the stairs dressed in blue jeans so dark they were nearly black. The tightly fitted paints tucked neatly into knee-high dove grey riding boots and her top was a form fitting knit grey sweater.

Maybe it was time to order her something in black or green. Perhaps both. The thought flitted through his mind unbidden. Forcing the thoughts away he raised a brow at her.

“We aren’t doing anything. You aren’t going.”

“I can’t go?” she crossed her arms.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so.”

“Because you said so?” she parroted. “I’ll be bored out of my mind here all alone. It’s just one little crime scene and then we’ll be able to go dancing. Dancing is fun.”

“I said no.” He didn’t like the look that crossed her face as he once again denied her. Turning to his brother she smiled sweetly. Uh oh.

“So how was your night Thor? Do anything fun?” She batted those big blue eyes innocently at his brother. Perhaps he had been underestimating her merit as his disciple. “Go out at all?”

“Ah, no my lady. I don’t go out as much anymore. Trying to get back in shape.” He smacked his belly.

“So, you just hung out around the house. All night? Alone?” A nervous look crossed Thors face as she continued. “You should have invited us over. I could cook you something healthy aaand tasty. You shouldn’t just sit around alone all time. Matter of fact, before you boys go running off how’s about, we go to that one pub, what’s it called?”

“The Queen’s Arms?” Thor supplied.

She smiled. “Yes, that one! How’s about we go there for a quick breakfast? I’m sure everyone would love to see you. You know…since you haven’t been out in a while.”

Cursing under his breath Loki interrupted before Alera blew his plans to pieces.

“Fine you can come”—he crossed his arms—“but we leave now. No breakfast.”

The Cheshire grin that spread across her face tightened his groin. Yes, he liked her when she was up to no good even if it infuriated him. “Perfect. I’ll just go grab a coat. And a bagel. Anyone else want a bagel?”

“Sure.”

“No.”

Loki and Thor spoke at the same time.

“Alrighty, one bagel for Thor coming right up. Don’t complain to me about how you’re starving later Loki.”

He rolled his eyes so hard he feared they might get stuck in the back of his head.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“I still don’t know why you couldn’t just you know…” Alera waggled her fingers at Loki as she all but kissed the tarmac. Three hours, a plane ride, and one terrifying helicopter trip later they finally arrived at the small island of Flem. Picturesque it may be but Alera’s stomach still resided somewhere in her throat and she wasn’t entirely certain whether or not she was going to puke.

“I already explained that I have never been here and had no beacon with which to follow to this location.”

“Likely story,” she whined. “You got to me just fine.”

Sighing Loki put his hands on his hips and glared down at her. “Beacon.”

Oh yeah, the magick. Well she supposed that made sense but part of her still thought he made her get there the hard way as a punishment for making him bring her. Giving him a suspicious look, she made to stand. Loki took her by the arms and helped her to her feet. Thor watched on with narrowed eyes. Her knight in not so shinny armor let her go and quickly stepped back as though he hadn’t just done something nice.

Before Thor could comment one of the unnamed handlers sent to corral Loki and Thor stepped up to the plate to usher them all into the back of a blacked-out SUV. A partition gave them the semblance of privacy from the driver and his partner. 

“Who are these guys? And how’d they get this car here? Don’t tell me they conviently had one on this tiny little island.” Alera adjusted the dual daggers Loki forced her to strap on before they left the original plane. The small blades were strapped down tight against her ribs riding at an angle just below her breasts. Hilt down. 

“They likely brought the SUV on a ferry. The goons are employed by the Stark woman. Pepper keeps an annoyingly close eye on things.” Loki stared forcefully out of the window. “Particularly me. Though I do believe her efforts would be better served elsewhere.”

Thor shuffled around in his seat. “She is only looking out for her people. Besides, she asked for our advice. That means she must trust us at least a little.”

Loki made a noncommittal noise. Something told her he didn’t agree with his brother’s assessment. Silence fell, thick and awkward. It wasn’t long before they turned down a narrow, unpaved, road that took them off into the spindly woods and finally led them up to a medium sized cabin. As the car pulled to a stop Alera tried her door. Then tried again.

“It won’t open.”

Loki cast Thor a meaningful look before reaching across her, arm just barely brushing her chest, and nonchalantly forced the door open with a single shove. The heavy door flew wide, smashing into the unnamed man who’d been preparing to open it, knocking him off his feet.

“Really brother?” Thor chided.

“I won’t have either of us caged.” He gestured to Alera. “After you.” 

Sliding out of the car she was met with a disgruntled…“Who exactly are you?”

The suited up, sunglass wear, now nursing some bruised ribs, man glared at her. “Smith.”

“Right, well then ‘Mr. Smith’.” She used air quotes. “What exactly are we here to look at?”

“I don’t answer to you.” The grumpy “Mr. Smith” crossed his arms.

“Oh yeah. Well how about to them?” She shot a thumb over her shoulder as the brothers unfolded themselves out of the SUV. Seeing Loki next to Thor reminded her how big he really was, even lacking the bulk of his brother his shoulders were nearly as broad and he almost matched him in height as well. The God of Destruction also oozed a certain sense of malcontent that Thor lacked. Loki’s very energy screamed “I’ll hurt you if I need to and enjoy every minute of it”.

“Yes. Please, do make this difficult.” Loki smiled at Smith. Making her point for her.

Frowning at the comment Smith glanced over at his partner. Another large, so normal you’d forget him tomorrow, looking man. “This is supposed to be classified.”  
  
“By who exactly? Has Stark industries finally sold out to the Midgardian government?” Loki quipped.

“Stop being difficult Smith.” The man’s partner spoke up. “Let’s just get this over with. Unless you want to spend extra time in that barn.”

“I would rather not,” he said. “Fine. Johns has a point.”

“You guys really couldn’t be more creative with your names?”

He ignored her. “There have been multiple murders.”  
  
“Murders? As in plural?” Smith nearly growled at her interruption. Johns laughed. “I think I like him better.” She pointed at the other man.

“As I was saying. This isn’t the first scene we’ve found like this, it’s the second, and there are indications it may have something do with you.” He pointed a somewhat accusing finger directly at Loki.

Loki looked affronted. “I haven’t killed anyone in ages.”

“He didn’t have anything to do with it.” Alera glared at Smith, all eyes went to her. “What?”

“Usually it’s just me defending him,” Thor stage whispered.

Everyone stood around staring at each other for a moment. Then after a brief discussion in which Johns assured them Loki wasn’t really a suspect, they headed around the bright red cabin to the matching barn behind it. The team wanted them to go in cold, knowing very little about the scene, to get their honest perspective. In other words, Alera had no idea what she was about to walk in on.

What had she been thinking? Demanding she go see some crime scene. Just because she’d watched every episode of very version of CSI ever didn’t mean squat except that her neighbor paid for the internet she pirated the episodes off of. But she’d come too far to chicken out now. Loki would never let her hear the end of it. Besides she really wanted to go out somewhere fun later.

As they drew near the barn goosebumps broke out along her arms as the tingle of seidr crept over her.

“You feel that?” she asked, rubbing her arms.

Loki cast her a strange look before nodding. “I do.”

“Aye.” Thor confirmed.

“Have the police been through here yet?” Alera called over her shoulder to Smith and Johns who were lingering behind them.

“No. It was called in by the poor bastard who rented it out for the weekend, and we were able to intercept the call.”

Alera raised an eyebrow at Johns. “So, no one’s worried about messing up the scene?”

“Just don’t touch anything?” Smith shrugged. “We will let the detectives in after you people let us know if this is human on human crime or not. That’s the primary reason you’ve been called in.”

“Inspectors. They call them inspectors here. Also, ‘you people’? Really?”

“Whatever.” He growled. “Just get in there and do what you’ve been told to do.”

“I really don’t like you.”

It was only as Thor stepped between them that Alera realized she’d been moving closer to Smith as they argued. Loki looked on with what one might describe as mischief in his eyes. Perhaps hoping she’d pounce on the somewhat unsuspecting “Mr. Smith”? Bet that would shock him. Compared to Loki Alera bet she could put a hurting on him before he got in a lick. Of course, once he hit her there would be no telling what her own version of a divine protector might do.

Kill the man. Yeah, she’d probably end up getting the stupid human killed. Because that’s what he was, a human. One probably very well trained, equipped with guns, and other weapons but none of that would amount to shit if he pissed off Loki.

Swallowing her desire to pick a fight Alera focused back on the barn before them.

“In an attempt to avoid further bloodshed, yours not mine, I suggest we get this over with.” She put on what she hoped was her sweetest smile. “So, who’s going first?”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Her ire amused him, and he was more than willing to spend valuable time watching his mortal slowly lure the Midgardian male into a fight. Unfortunately, his brother had to snap her out of her mildly bloodthirsty trance and he knew the fun was over. Back to work it was. 

Loki found himself concerned on multiple fronts. Firstly, his mortal shouldn’t have been able to feel the magick still lingering in the air. Secondly, she shouldn’t have been anywhere near that building. It smelled of blood and violent death. Glancing down at her he contemplated forcing her to stay behind even if she told on him to Thor. Lastly, she seemed very sensitive to him, in general, and Loki didn’t like the feeling that she could read him so well. Even his brother fell for his nonsense after these centuries. Though admittedly Thor was finally learning. Yet his little priestess took one look at him and knew he was up to no good.

“You should wait out here,” he said. Trying to communicate with his tone that it was in her best interest.

She raised a brow. “You trust thing one and thing two to be your human eyes and ears in there?” 

While she had a point, he didn’t know a lot about modern Midgard, he still wasn’t sure there would be any merit in taking her into a scene that was likely to leave her traumatized. It would most certainly strip her of some of that innocence that clung to her.

Like he wasn’t already wearing away at that innocence himself? His mind flited to the image of her grinding against him, of the feel of her hands in his hair, her body molded to his. He really shouldn’t think about that in public.

Rubbing his face, he turned wordlessly to the still closed barn doors. With a simple weave of seidr he pulled the doors open. If she were going to spend her life around him, she would end up seeing all manner of nightmares anyway.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The first thing that hit her was the smell. Like old meat and an outhouse. It was a smell she’d never forget, a smell that burned itself inside of her nostrils. Blood and something else. Her stomach turned immediately but Alera clamped down on the urge to hurl. They’d never let her out of New Asgard again if her first response was to yack. She could keep it together. It was just some blood.

She hoped.

Loki released another weave of magick and lights flickered on inside the barn. He stepped forward and, breathing through her mouth, she followed.

It was a puzzle, that’s what she was seeing, one of those old school puzzles where you had to squint at it and turn your head just right to see the picture. At least that’s what her brain was telling her. A puzzle in shades of red, brown and white. It was a puzzle that once seen could never be unseen. Regrettably, it was with that realization that all the pieces finally clicked in place and Alera saw the picture for what is was.

There were bodies, bound hands above head, to the large up bright beams separating the stalls. Each wore loose white robes, robes that hung open, robs that didn’t hide the horror laid out before her. Horror that explained the smell. 

All six had been eviscerated. Ropey intestines hung from gaping wounds, spilling out onto the floor. Blood ran in thick rivers to congeal alongside other unidentifiable lumps of meat.

She ran. Stomach churning, throat clenching, barely making it outside of the barn and over to an outcropping of rocks before she threw up what little was in her stomach. Retching until nothing else came out she knelt on the mossy ground. Catching her breath.

“I’m an idiot.”

“No. Just new at all this.”

Alera’s head jerked up to see Johns, sunglasses off, standing over her with a plastic water bottle held out to her. His eyes were brown. Nice, normal. Boring.

Gratefully taking the water she cracked the lid and took a swig, swished and spit. Johns gave her a look. “I know. I’m just so irresistible.”

“Ah, I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to.” She smiled and stood.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. “Spend enough time in this circle and eventually you’ll get used to it. Honestly most people throw up the first time they see something like this.”

“You see a lot of this?”

“Let’s just say I’ve seen my fair share of blood and death.”

There was something dark in his words. She supposed he probably had some sort of a troubled background. She was beginning to believe everyone who associated with the Avengers, or the now disgraced S.H.I.E.L.D agency came with their own unique baggage.

Before she could reply Loki appeared over Johns shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Johns jumped, dropping his hand. The God looked between Johns and her. His eyes lingering on Johns in a way that should have made the man nervous. If it didn’t then he wasn’t very bright. Alera moved quickly. Stepping away from Johns she grabbed Loki by the wrist and pulled him back toward the barn.

“Come on. I’m ready to have another try.”

Loki allowed her to pull him toward the barn.

“You don’t need to go back in there.”

“Yes, I do.” Because Johns did have a point. If she stuck with Loki something told her this wouldn’t be the first set of dead bodies she’d see.

Stepping into the barn for round two Alera didn’t immediately throw up. She counted that as a win. Loki followed like a silent shadow. Thor stood in the center of the large space frowning down at some markings on the floor.

“So, this is why they think it has something to do with you.” Ignoring the horror show around her Alera knelt next to Thor. Eyes tracing the carvings in the floor.

“They’re some sort of Norse dialect from what we can tell.” Smith sidled up.

Alera opened her mouth but a sublet glance from Loki had her biting back her words.

“I can’t think in your presence mortal.” He shot a look at Smith. “Go away.”

A beat passed but eventually Loki’s nearly reptilian stare won out and Smith found his way back Johns near the entrance of the barn.

“So they haven’t figure out what it is yet,” Alera whispered once he was back out of earshot. She recognized some of the symbols, but not all of them, even with her hours of translating her Asgardian. “I don’t understand it.”

“That’s because it’s spelled wrong.” Loki’s eyes swept the markings. “It’s close but whoever did this hasn’t worked it all out. Yet.” Closing her eyes Alera reached out with her growing sense for magick. She could feel threads of seidr lingering in the air, broken, knotted.

“Alera?” His voice broke her concentration. She looked up into green eyes. It wasn’t very often Loki said her name. “What do you feel?”

“Magick. But it’s not like yours. It’s wrong. Can humans use seidr?”

“Not in the same sense that we can.” Loki stood slowly. “We can channel the magick of Yggdrasil. Pull it directly from the source. Some of us can channel more or less than others.” He gestured between himself and Thor. Thor looked offended. “Common Midgardians hold a bit of Yggdrasil within them that they can learn to utilize, and they can manipulate the natural magicks around them a bit but it’s not enough to cause any significant changes. Those who figure out how can take energy from other living things to strengthen a spell. Most choose to take it from plants, stones, or animals. The mortals who did this chose to take it from their own kind.”

“Why?”

“I’m not quite sure but they clearly needed a lot of energy for it.” Loki shooed Thor out of the circle of runes. “Are you ready for another lesson?”

Alera raised a brow at him. “Now?”

He nodded.

Somewhat affronted Alera gestured for him to get on with it. “Try feeling what I’m about to do. Just as you were doing a moment before. Except I want you to keep your eyes open this time and try to see what I’m doing as well.”

Doing her best to avoid looking directly at the gutted corpses around her Alera trained her eyes instead on her misfit teacher.

By all appearances Loki was just standing in the center of the room, arms crossed, but she felt the magick. Felt it stream out of the earth and into him. Felt the pulse of energy as it flowed out of him. The threads tight and orderly. They may call him the God of Chaos, but his magic required the opposite. Alera wasn’t sure how she’d missed it before, her only excuse was that she hadn’t been looking. The magick glowed as it poured through the room, sinking into the carvings, and then exploding out in an intricate weave.

“What are you doing?” she breathed.

“Can you see it?” At her nod he continued. “I’m untangling their mess to see what they were intending to do.”

Alera watched on as his magick unwound the broke threads of the spell that had been attempted. Glancing over she looked at Thor. “Can you do this?”

“No. I did not train in the arts of our mother. It takes centuries of practice to be able to handle this much seidr at once. What I do is different.”

It didn’t take long for Loki to finish his work. He stared at the glowing threads for a moment before breaking them apart and releasing them back into the ether. The magic dissipated in a fine glowing mist. 

“This. Is bad.” Loki mumbled.

He wouldn’t explain further, instead urging her to finish whatever mortal investigation she wanted to do. The only problem with that was it meant actually looking at the bodies. Up close.

Stealing herself Alera approached the first of them. A middle-aged woman, judging by the breasts, long black hair obscured her face and Alera was thankful for that. Holding her breath, she looked the body over. Eyes roving up the long, pale arms, Alera didn’t see any signs of a struggle. No marks on her wrists. Nothing. Moving closer she slipped one of her blades out of its holster and nudged aside the rob with the tip of the blade. She had a small tattoo on the left side of her chest. Two snakes entwined into a double S. Each grasping its own tail.

Blinking she moved on to the next body and then the next. Each had the tattoo. Same place. Same quality. Fighting nausea she went over to Loki calmly as she could.

Keeping her back to their escorts she spoke, “They’ve got your mark on them.”

“What?”

“The knotted serpents. It’s on their chests. And there’s no sign of a struggle on any of them. I’m not sure if you’re aware”—sarcasm laced her words—"but that’s not normal.”

“Sacrifices?” Thor asked.

“Obviously, but not to me.” Loki gestured to her. “Or there’d be more of her.”

“Babe there’s no one like me.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Batting her eyes Alera stared up at him and smirked. “What? You call me pet, and mortal all the time. Seems only fair.”

“Is this really the place?” Thor cut in.

Loki shrugged. “It was providing an affective distraction for her. I thought she was going to vomit again for a moment there.”

“Might have been thinking about it. Why aren’t you two grossed out by all this?” Looking at their expressions she shook her head. “Dumb question."

“I’ve seen worse and he’s done worse.” Thor pointed his chin at Loki.

“Thanks brother. That’s really helpful.”

“He has a point.”

Alera watched their banter for a moment before interrupting, “Boys. What are we going to do here? Obviously, you don’t want the wonder twins over there to know what’s doing. So, what are we going to do?”

“We are all going to do what we do best.” Loki smiled at her like the Grinch when he stole Christmas. “I’m going to lie. He’s going to play stupid and you.” He pointed at her. “Are going to be distracting.”

“How am I going to do that?” she asked.

“I’m going to do what?” Thor’s eyebrows drew together.

“I apologize in advance.” Loki said to her before grabbing her arm.

“Apologize for what?”

“For this.” He pulled her over to the nearest body. “Okay, take a big breath. Through the nose if you would.”

Eyes wide Alera shook her head. “No way.”

“Either you make yourself sick now or we play catch with what I think is a spleen.”

He let her go as she snatch her arm free from his grip.

“You’re going to pay for this later,” she hissed.

“I would ask you to fake it but…”

They both knew she wasn’t a very good liar and the Bobbsey twins were already giving them the side eye. Leaning in close to the butchered mess Alera took a big whiff through her nose. Once again, the smell hit her nose.

Despite it’s currently empty state her stomach rolled and she gagged.

Clamping a hand over her mouth she sprinted for the door. Or more specifically she sprinted for ‘Mr. Smith’. Clearly not reading her intent he didn’t move out of the way fast enough as she came barreling through and, like clockwork, slammed into him. He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her way just as she puked down his chest.

“Opps.” She mumbled before gagging and retching down his front again. “Sorry about your shirt.”

The man had a fit, cursing and yanking off his coat. Johns laughed and Loki did his thing. She felt the twist of magick as he did something in the barn that would have been noticed had she not gotten everyones attention before he came striding out.

“Well gentlemen. It looks as though we should be off.”

Smith was too busy bitching about his shirt to pay too much attention to what was going on and Johns didn’t seem to care.

“Are you okay my lady?” Thor seemed truly concerned as he handed her another bottle of water. She went through the whole crack, sip, swish routine again.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I just want out of here.”

“Hey what about that mess in there? What’s going on with it?” Smith was pouring water down his now bare chest.

“Oh, that’s a simple case human lunacy in there. They have used a lot of old Norse symbols but that’s only to be expected. We are in Norway after all. Can’t sense an ounce of real magick being used.”

Johns frowned and Smith looked suspicious so Alera thought really hard about the image of Loki trying to make her catch someone’s spleen and yep, there went her stomach again.

She got Smith’s shoes that time.

Loki didn’t flinch an inch as she was sick again. His smile only seemed to grow.

“Alright, that’s enough. Please let’s go.” She did her best to look as pitiful as possible. Loki clearly wanted to keep them out of the barn, keep them from seeing whatever he’d done. “Just call the constables and let them deal with this.”

“Fuck this,” Smith growled. “I’m done. We are leaving.”

He pulled his phone out as he stomped over to the SUV and made the call. Thank the Gods.

“Excellent job my dear.” Loki praised her. “Off we get.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

His pet looked miserable on the ride back and as much as he wanted to be able to take her through a portal to save her the trip she despised so much, he didn’t want to risk her in the void. They’d argued over it of course. It’d been easy enough to avoid taking her through it on their way there. He simply couldn’t, but she was smart enough to realize he could take them back with his power. His refusal was for her own good though. The void was dangerous for a mortal and she’d nearly frozen to death the first time even with his power. That was not an event he wanted to repeat. Between that and his stunt with the body she refused to speak to him the entire return trip. It wasn’t until the three of them stood in his kitchen once more that she finally broke the silence.

“I’m making sandwiches. If you don’t like it, you can cook yourselves.”

Loki hadn’t realized you could make a sandwich with so much hate. Lettuce and meat were thrown around, bread smashed. Bottles banged about. When she slammed the refrigerator door shut with enough force to rattle the contents he spoke up.

“Please don’t destroy the kitchen.” Meeting his eyes she took out one of her largest knives and lopped an entire head of lettuce in two with a single chop. “I take it you’re angry.”

“What was your first clue?” Another chop.

“I did apologize.”

“You didn’t mean it and you still owe me a trip out to a club.” Thor opened his mouth to speak up but the look she threw him silenced the God of Thunder. “I know I signed on to go. I even know I went back into that shit show on my own but what I didn’t sign up for was having you nearly stick my face in an eviscerated corpse and threaten to throw internal organs at me. Now, tell me exactly what was just so damn important that, that was necessary?”

She ended her speech with that big kitchen knife pointing directly at him.

Her fury did delightful things to his groin. He really was a glutton for punishment.

“We really do not want the humans involving themselves in what is going on.”

“And just what is going on brother?” Thor reached out to try nabbing a slice of lunchmeat only to have his hand smacked away with a magically appearing wooden spoon. Where had she even gotten that from?

“Something terrible. Something I’m not even sure how or why they’ve figured out how to do.”

“Out with it,” Alera snapped.

“It appears that a group of Midgardians has, somehow, stumbled upon some of our literature and in doing so decided that their best course of action would be to awaken Jormungander.” The furious chopping stopped. “The Great Serpent. Cast to this realm by Odin himself. Allowed to slumber and grow. If it is awakened, it will destroy your world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. More plot than fluff I know but plot happens. There will be more smut to come. Personally, I enjoy writing a good bloody crime scene. Please feed this starving artist with some comments if you have time. Each one is so very appreciated. Lots of love.


	12. Twelve

It was late. The clock ticking slowly past three in the morning and for all he was worth Loki couldn’t sleep. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem, he never required a great deal of rest, but it was more the why of it than anything else. With all the varying levels of stupidity afflicted upon the mortals of this realm he could in some ways understand the desire to simply watch it all burn. That vague understanding didn’t mean that he suffered fools though. 

He supposed he could engineer some means of escape from the mud ball planet, but the nagging voice of his mother wouldn’t allow him to flee. Not this time. Running was what he always did. Running wouldn’t make him better. Running would be the same old tact. Though, there was something to be said for the number of times running away kept him alive. It was only when he stopped running that he died.

Fire crackled in the hearth. He watched the flames dance. A book in one hand, a glass of wine in the other. The flavor of smoke and berries on his tongue. Wine, in all of it varied forms, was one of the few luxuries of the realm. 

What was he to do about this idiotic mortal cult attempting to bring about the Midgardian Ragnarok? 

After setting the tracker spell that would attach itself to the magickal signatures of the individuals responsible for the broken spell work at the barn he’d erased all evidence of the Asgardian connection. The downside to the tracker was that they had to wait until the group tried a casting again to find them. 

And what of his mortal? 

She wanted to be involved of course and what was he to do about that nonsense? Her prayer, her wish, had been to find her true purpose. He could still hear the hunting echoes of her voice as she’d actively prayed to him. Alera felt as though she had a destiny greater than that of a mere mortal. But she was mortal. Delicate and dying from the moment of birth like a flower bloom plucked. Mortals had the same illusions of life as that of a bouquet of flowers. Booth looking and feeling alive but already dead.

Forcing his mind away from her impending doom he found his way into bed, determined to sleep. Or at least nap before Alera screamed them both awake. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A scream tore her from her nightmares. Alera sat up, startled, heart racing and searched the dark for the source of the sound. Had it been part of her dream?

It came again and she turned, eyes zeroing in on the far wall. On Loki’s room. Definitely not a dream. The scream was a low painfilled sound that she’d never heard come from him before. Tossing her sheets aside her feet hit the floor and before she knew what she was doing she hurried to his room. She was relieved to find his door unlocked. 

Loki lay in his bed, sheets tangled around his waist, bare chest gleaming like pearl in the pale moonlight filtering in through the window. He struggled in his sleep. Another scream tore free from his throat. Followed by words in a language she didn’t know.

Hurrying to his side she reached for him. 

It was stupid. She realized it the moment her hands touched his arms. But it was too late.

Loki’s eyes flew wide and he came up, screaming, and punched her square in the stomach. The blow taking the air out of her lungs. 

She tasted blood.

Her hands closed around his wrist and she froze. It hadn’t been his fist that’d hit her. It’d been his dagger. She looked down to see the blue hilted blade fully buried in her stomach. Blinking rapidly, she met Loki’s eyes. Watched as the nightmare laden fog cleared from them and his expression fell into one of abject horror. 

“It doesn’t even hurt,” she said before stumbling back and falling to her knees.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Loki let go of his dagger as she fell and stumbled over himself to follow her to the ground. What had he done? He’d been back on The Sanctuary having his mind and body shattered again and again. The things that he had been made to see, made to live, over and over left him broken in ways no one fully understood. Only this night’s dream had been different, worse, as Alera took a staring role. As he’d been forced to watch her being tortured, killed, and defiled. Repeatedly. He’d fought to free her from the torture. Only to wake up to find his own dagger in her stomach.

Hands shaking, he fell to her side. “I’m sorry.”

“Shouldn’t have touched you.” She shook her head.

He felt her fear and pain washing over him. Needing to act quickly he gently pulled her hands away from the dagger where she held it.

“This will hurt.”

Loki wrapped one hand around the hilt of the dagger and lay the other just against her stomach. Meeting her eyes, he swallowed thickly, and pulled the blade free. He slapped his free hand over the bleeding wound and poured magick into her, pulling it directly from Yggdrasil and driving it into her. He the conduit and she the vessel. 

She screamed and he quickly covered her mouth with his hand to muffle the sound. If someone showed up right now, they’d assume the worst of him. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. 

The words fell out of his mouth repeatedly as he held her, waiting for the magick to finish its work. As her screams died down to whimpers, he released her only to have her turn back into his embrace. Burying her face against his chest she curled into him. The move startled him. He could feel her tears against his skin.

There was a moment where he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands before he chose to settle them around her. Holding her to him. Brushing a hand down her hair.

“I am a monster.” He blinked back moister that gathered in his eyes. “You should not seek comfort in me.”

“Stop calling yourself a monster. It was an accident.” Her breath feathered across his chest.

“If it’d been your heart it would have been murder.” 

If a someone was wounded too severely then his magick wouldn’t be able to work fast enough to repair the damage before death and even he couldn’t revive the dead. It was why his mother hadn’t been able to heal herself. Her wound had been too severe, and she’d simply bleed too rapidly to save herself. That threshold for death was even lower for mortals such as his and Loki knew his mind may not survive it if he killed her. When had he ever been so responsible for another’s life? 

“So, how do we fix this?” Alera leaned back just enough to look him in his face. “The accidental stabbing thing I mean.”

He answered, “I don’t know.”

“Well, I won’t be trying to wake you up from anymore nightmares.” 

An odd idea came to him as he sat there with her. An odd, dumb, idea. Eye’s roving over her face he tried calculating the odds at this ending in anything other than disaster. 

“You’ve thought of something,” she said. “Something you don’t like.”

“We slept soundly. Both of us. When we were together. I wonder if perhaps…” He shook his head. “No. It’s too dangerous. I am too danger.”

“Let’s try.” Of course, she’d understand immediately. “It’d do us both good if it works and if it doesn’t, I can just leave and go back to my room. Believe me I won’t be trying to wake you up again. Please, let’s give it a try. Maybe we will both sleep better.” 

“And if it works?” he asked. 

The obvious follow up questions hung in the air between them. How long would they share a bed? Were they just creating an unhealthy dependency? What would they do when one or the other decided to leave?

“Cross that bridge when we get to it?” Alera shrugged. 

“As you wish,” Loki replied. He stood, keeping her in his arms, and sat her gently on the edge of the bed. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alera watched as Loki disappeared into the bathroom before quickly returning with a towel in one hand and a bundle of emerald green fabric in the other. 

“May I check the wound?” he asked. 

Nodding she shifted around to lift her nightgown up. Thankfully she had on panties. Still, her face heated as the God of Destruction sank to his knees before her and began to gently wipe away the bright red smear of blood. The cloth was warm and wet, but it left a rapidly cooling trail that rose goosebumps across her skin. It only took a few swipes to Loki’s magick had left her both healed and scarless. 

It was totally, completely in appropriate, but she couldn’t help the heat that shot through her. Breath hitching at his nearness she saw it the moment Loki felt it too. 

Their eyes met. Loki stood in rush, yanking her gown back down as he went. Tossing the replacement shirt at her he all but ran for the bathroom. Alera stared at the closed door, wide eyed, at how fast he’d moved.

Taking advantage of her momentary solitude Alera pulled her gown off and replaced it with the tunic Loki left her. The soft fabric fell to mid-thigh covering her, mostly. Rubbing the spot on her stomach where Loki’s blade had been planted only moments before Alera slid between the sheets of his bed, settling in on the side opposite to where he slept. 

And waited.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Loki of Asgard sat on the closed lid of his toilet feeling about as regal as a troll. About as tall as one too. He felt small, and stupid. How had he gotten himself in this position? Because he was an idiot. That was how. In all his life he wasn’t known for making brilliant decisions. It was his fault Asgard had fallen. His fault that he fell into the clutches of Thanos and found himself driven mad. Ending up trapped in a cell while his mother was murdered? He put that one fifty-fifty between him and Thor. The list could continue. Now he found himself nearly murdering the one creature left living in the universe who seemed to truly trust and rely on him. Not that he wanted the responsibility but there it was, unavoidable. 

As unavoidable as the feelings slowly overwhelming him. 

It felt like ages before he trusted himself to venture back into his own chambers. The mortal lay facing away from him, curled up on the far side of his bed. He slipped quietly into bed beside her and lay stiffly on his back. This was so much different than their nap on the couch. When was the last time he shared a bed with another? Longer than the last time he’d indulged in sex. 

Ages.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she rolled over and looked up at him. So, not asleep after all. 

“I thought you’d fallen asleep,” he said, voice accusatory. 

“Too nervous to sleep.” She reached out and gently laid her hand on his chest. It felt nice being touched by someone who didn’t plan on hurting him. He should have worn a shirt. “I’ve never shared a bed with a guy before.” 

Her fingers trailed down between his pecs and over the muscles of his abdomen. Gooseflesh broke out across his body, his skin tightening, in response to her touch. 

“That is precisely the problem.” He trapped her hand with his as it crept closer to the edge of his pants. “I do not disparage your purity but...”

“I know.” Her words were soft and pulled at his heart. “But I can’t seem to help myself. I’m like a moth to flame. I know it’s going to burn but I go in anyway.”

It made sense that he wanted her. She was beautiful and fiery. Smart and clever. The opposite could not be said.

“It’s just the magick between us,” he told her. “If not for that you wouldn’t want me.”

“Maybe the magick’s part of it. I won’t argue spell work with you but there’s more to it. I want you for you. Even if I can’t have you it doesn’t change the facts.”

Loki shook his head and the words flowed forth in a great wave of candor he had little experience with. The truth of it coming to him in a flurry of words, unchecked by pride.

“I’m lacking in the all virtues admired and valued by my people. All of them. To the Asgardians my magick is seen as a weakness, my skin too pale, my build too thin. My mind undervalued. To them I am a coward, an ergi. To…to the Jotunn I have been judged too weak since birth. Cast aside from the moment I entered the realm for my size. I am nothing more than the liar, the trickster God gifted by the Norn’s with powers that will forever see me as scorned. As lesser. The unwanted Prince of two realms and the true King of none. An undesirable. My purpose in life was always to die and die I did. Yet even that wasn’t enough. I had to come back. To atone. Do you know that I wanted to die? For years. My dear mortal you do not see me as I truly am.”

She didn’t immediately speak following his confession, but she didn’t take her hand either. After a moment Alera leaned up on her free arm and looked down at him. He feared he would see pity in her gaze but there was fire in her eyes and a scowl on her face. 

“I know of your mistakes. Of your murders. Just as I know what ergi means. You’re not a coward or ‘unmanly’. You made your mistakes and you are going to make them as right as you can. I won’t pretend I don’t agree with that, but you weren’t given an easy life. I don’t think the fates want us to be happy. I think they want us to be strong. And you are strong Loki. Everyone has a breaking point and you found yours, that’s all. The people that should have been there for you weren’t, but things are different now. You are different. If I could keep you for myself I would but you deserve to find happiness, someday, with somebody and that won’t ever happen if you can’t start seeing yourself differently. As I see you.” 

“I am not so strong as you think.” He reached up and touched her face. Once more she made his heart ache in ways, he hadn’t known possible, but she didn’t know his greatest shame. Perhaps that would break her illusions of his grandeur? It’d certainly done well enough for him. “I was broken by Thanos and his minions. My mind shattered. They tortured me, endlessly, and after a while I would have done anything to be free. You speak of my mind as a gift, but it didn’t save me from the infinity stone that the mad titan used against me. It wasn’t strong enough to keep me from being controlled by it, by him, by The Other. Nor to prevent the madness that claimed me. All the power in my body became a weapon that I was not in control of and ultimately cost many lives. If not for the very people I despise, I may never have regained my sanity.”

“The attack on New York?” she asked.

“Yes.” 

“It wasn’t your fault.”

He dropped his hand. It was high time he took responsibility for his actions. “Yes, it was. If I had not allowed myself to fall from the Bifrost. If I had not schemed so ruthlessly to prove myself worthy to Odin in the first place then none of that would have been possible.”

“Maybe, but you were a victim too. I can’t imagine what it would be like to find myself unable to control my own actions. Or could you? Did you let him control you?”

Loki thought about his answer. He could lie to her; ensure she saw him as he wished. Did he want to stop these feelings she had for him? His mortal waited patiently for his answer. Her eyes traveling across his face. When under the Thanos’ thrall he would have killed her just as he would have killed the impressive Natasha. No one had been safe from him until the moment the scepter was removed from his grasp and the Hulk smashed sense back into him.

“No. No I wasn’t in control. Wasn’t even able to fight for control. I was weak. A pawn. A plaything for monsters worse than myself. I was weak. My weakness cost many lives across the realms. And I still find myself loosing my mind, hurting those who do no deserve it.” He couldn’t stop himself from touching the place where his blade had found it’s mark. 

“It is already forgive Loki, but you have to learn how to forgive yourself.”

When she kissed him he froze. Her hair shrouded his world. He tasted salt on his lips. Her lips brushed his again coaxing him into action. A near whine escaped from his throat as he kissed her back. It wasn’t until she pulled away and wiped the tears from his face that he realized that the tears were his. He wasn’t even sure why the tears fell only that she was their to wipe them free.

Who needed who? 

Burying a hand in her hair he kissed her again, rolled, pulling her beneath him he settled between her thighs. How he wanted to sheath himself in her body, to lose himself to the warmth and wetness he knew he would find there. 

Hands working, he found his way under her shirt. His palms skimmed up the smoothness of her skin and he tugged the fabric up her body. She shifted lifting herself up, helping him free her of the confines of the clothing. They broke apart enough to pull the shirt over her head. He tossed it to the side. 

“You are beautiful,” he whispered. 

Her body flushed prettily beneath his gaze, but she wasn’t shy with her words. “Touch me. Please.” 

It was the please that undid him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As the cold air of the room hit her bare chest Alera couldn’t believe what she was doing. The heat in his eyes as he stared at her breasts made her blush, but she couldn’t stand it a minute longer, she needed him to touch her somehow. In whatever way he was willing. At her pleading words Loki took one of her nipples between his lips. Drawing on it. His large palm covering the other.

Pleasure shot through her like lightening straight to her core. Gasping she cried out. Arching into his touch. Loki switched sides, replacing his hand with his mouth, suckling her as he plucked at the other nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Her hips bucked against him, feeling this length rub against her again but she wanted more. 

Digging her hands into his hair she pulled him free from her breast and crushed her lips to his. He ate at her mouth, teeth pulling at her lower lip, tongue searching. His chest rubbed against the sensitive flesh of her breasts. 

Tearing himself away from her mouth Loki moved to her jaw and neck kissing and biting gently as he made his way down to her collarbone, the center of her chest, the hollow of her stomach. 

Alera’s eyes went wide as he crawled down the length of her. His back arching as he licked a burning line down her body. 

“What-what are you doing?” she gasped as he spread her thighs wide with his hands. His fingers biting into her painfully. The wolf like look in his eyes was that of a predator before it consumed it prey.

He ran his tongue along the inside of her thigh. “Tell me to stop.”

Body quivering beneath his touch Alera knew she should stop him. Knew this wasn’t going to end anywhere that was really good for either of them in the long run but the passion boiling in her veins was too much. 

“Please.” She whimpered. “Please don’t stop.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There it was again. That word. He wasn’t sure why it affected him so much, but it lit him afire. He could give her this, he told himself as he lowered his lips to her body, he couldn’t give her his soul, but he could give her pleasure. Show her what her words, her beliefs, meant to him. Show her how beautiful she was to him.

His body thrummed under the knowledge that anything he did to her, for her, would be a first. He needn’t ask the crude question to know. He ran his thumbs along the seams of her thighs before sliding them under her panties, brushing along the edges of her womanhood. The flesh hot beneath his fingers. Alera shuddered beneath his touch and he could feel her pleasure radiating off of her. Running his tongue over her still covered sex he sucked at her through the thin fabric. Listening to the soft sounds she made, letting them and the magick that connected them guide him until he couldn’t stand the separation any longer. In a smooth move he tore the panties from her body laying her bare before him. Almost immediately her thighs moved to close, to hide herself. 

He froze. Realizing he had moved to fast for her. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” She relaxed beneath him. Allowing here thighs to fall back open again.

He was struck by her beauty. A small patch of red curls decorated her sex. Her body was ready for him. Moister gathering at her core. 

Lowering himself back down to the offering presented to him Loki licked the length of her quim. Tasting her, he quaked as desire surged through him at the taste of her. So fresh and slick. Suckling at the delicate pearl of her clitoris he looked up the length of her body wanting to watch as she lost herself to him.

His mortals body arched high against his bed, her fists in his sheets, eyes clinched tight she moaned beneath his touch. 

Knowing she needed just a little more to push her over the edge and knowing he couldn’t give her what she really needed, his body in hers, he growled against her before reaching up and palming her breasts, rubbing his thumbs against her nipples. 

“More,” she gasped the word. “Harder.”

Heat shot straight to his cock at the command and he pinched her nipples, tugging at them as he sucked harder on her glorious quim. Tongue working against her.

Alera’s entire body convulsed as she finally reached her climax and screamed as she came magnificently against his mouth. He held her down as she writhed beneath him. Working at her until she pushed him away with a hand in his hair. 

Sitting back on his knees he stared down at her in the aftermath, amazed.

His.

She was his.

The same dangerous thoughts as before invading his rational mind he covered her with his body.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mind still reeling from her earth-shattering orgasm Alera readily accepted the weight of him against her. It felt natural as he settled back atop her, her thighs spreading for him, his hips settling against hers. She took him in her arms and kissed him. Tasting herself on his lips. 

Frenzied movements drew her attention to Loki’s hands as he worked at his waistband. She wanted him but not like this, not in a thoughtless frenzy that would leave them soul bound. A soul bond that Loki would definitely regret. Those thoughts snapped her out of the lusty haze that clouded her mind and she went for his hand. 

“Wait. Stop.” The words caused an immediate reaction in him. Freezing he dropped his head to the pillows. 

They lay there, cheek to cheek, panting. 

“Thank you.” Loki lifted his weight off of her, which she had to admit was a relief, he was heavier than he looked. “I lost myself.”

He shifted to the side to lay next to her. Turning into him Alera reached for him. Feeling him through his pants she stroked at his semi-hard erection. She felt him start slightly under her touch. 

“What are you doing?”

“Quid pro quo.” She wrapped her hand around his impressive manhood. Feeling the weight of him in her hand even through his pants. 

He grabbed her wrist. “You don’t have to do that. I don’t expect reciprocation.”

“I want to.” She rose to her knees beside him. “Will you let me?”

After a pause he released her wrist slowly and lay back against the pillows.

Taking this for permission went back to work removing his pants. He helped, lifting his hips as she pulled them down. She stared wide eyed at the size of him as he sprung free from his confines. After stripping him she settled between his thighs. Admiring his…cock…yes that word seemed right…its gentle curve and thick veins fascinated her. As did the pearling moister at the tip of him.

“Wow.” It was the only thing she could think to say before wrapping one hand around him and cupping the weight of his balls in the other. Loki’s skin was hot and hard under her fingers as she touched him. “You’re perfect.”

She took in the long lean lines of his body, the rise and fall of his chest. A small dark trail of hair ran down his abdomen to his cock and a light spray of hair surrounded him. Of course, he would be well groomed. 

Bending down she flicked her tongue across the tip of him. Swiping that bud of moister away. He tasted sweet and salty. Unsure of how to proceed she simple wrapped her lips around the head of him and sucked gently. He bucked slightly. She must be on the right course.

Pulling back Alera licked up the length of him from base to tip before taking him back in her mouth again and swirling her tongue around him. Continuing her work, took him as deeply into her mouth and throat as she could before wrapping one hand firmly around him and pumping him in her fist at the same time as she sucked. 

Loki gasped, his hands found her hair briefly before shooting up to grab onto his head board as she bobbed her mouth up and down the length of him. 

“Faster.” He commanded. 

Her eyes flicked up to look at his face, at his clinch jaw and closed eyes. At the way his dark hair flared out along the pillow beneath him. She could feel him getting closer, feel his cock swelling in her mouth and she worked to bring him to the release he obviously needed. 

“I’m going to…I’m going to come,” he ground out the warning. 

Alera wasn’t a complete idiot. She knew why he was warning her, but she didn’t want to stop. She wanted to feel it when he came so only increased her efforts until he roared, pouring himself into her mouth. The headboard exploding beneath his hands. Her heart lurched at the look on his face as he lost himself to the pleasure.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She swallowed his seed and continued milking him until the point of near pain. He’d destroyed his bed, the wood coming apart under his hands, and he tossed the splintered wood aside as he pulled her off of him. 

“Enough.” 

Kissing her he tucked her in against him. 

“You broke your bed,” she teased him fingers trailing across his chest. She seemed to enjoy touching his chest. 

He didn’t laugh. “Better the bed than you.”

The realization must have given her pause as her hand stilled again him.

“I wish I was stronger for you.” He tasted the honesty in her words. 

Smiling sadly, he kept his silence and brushed the hair from her face. The fact was he wished she was too, not just stronger but less mortal as well. Oh, and that they could do away with this accursed spell she managed to bind them in but none of those were options. Not without several miracles.

The whole point of her even being in the bed had been to sleep and yet they were doing the exact opposite. Normally after coming so hard he would find himself ready for at least a nap but with her in his arms he only found himself worrying. 

How was he to save this realm from the serpent? How was he to break this spell? How was he going to get past losing her whenever that time came? Haunting thoughts. 

“So, you ever going to tell me about this?” Her fingers traced his scar.

“I suppose I could.”

“You did promise.” 

Sighing he recounted the tale for her. Filling in the details between his attempts to take over Midgard and ending up on the Throne of Asgard. He told her of his quest for vengeance with Thor and his attempt to help his brother save his mortal lover. He told the tale up to the point where he lay dying on the ground.

“Now, this is the part, that no one knows about. Not even Thor. My brother believed me dead, I believed I was going to die as well but I was still rapidly working magick to try healing myself. It drained me of power as quickly as the blood was running from my body. I spoke the last words I thought I would ever speak and then darkness took me. Only I didn’t wake up in the land of the dead. I woke up buried under rock in a makeshift grave on Svartalfheim alive but scarred. My magick was able to heal my internal wounds before I passed out and my natural healing ability finished the job while I lay unconscious. So, I kept my life and the scars. After which I decided to make the best of my supposed, honorable, demise and made my way to a portal I knew of and found myself back on Asgard. At which time I might have, possibly, put Odin into a deep magickly induced coma and hidden him away on Midgard before disguising myself as the Allfather and sending Thor back to Midgard. All with my, I mean Odin’s, blessings of course. It was an marvelous five years ruling over my people.” 

He wasn’t sure what reaction she expected but laughter certainly hadn’t been it. The mortal giggled. 

“Don’t look at me that way. You almost dying is not funny. You squirreling away Odin and tricking Thor is funny. How did Asgard fair under your rule?”

“Asgard was fine, it prospered, I found ruling quite to my liking. I admit I enjoyed some excesses, but I never was able to be myself, not fully, imagine me trying to take a bed mate while in my adoptive fathers form?” He grimaced. “But what ended up being my undoing was that I couldn’t have cared less about any of the other realms. If Asgard was well why would I bother with the affairs of others? Let them take care of themselves. That, however, was what drew Thor’s attention back to me. I think he was happy enough to see me alive but was once again disappointed in me for my deceptions and in what he saw as my lack luster rulership. I was once more nothing other than the disobedient second son. The liar. Trickster. Thor said he mourned me but then treated me as though I could do no right. Even when I tried saving us from Sakaar, he wouldn’t listen to reason, had to do things his way. I followed him anyway. I was on his side, but he agreed we should never see each other again. Alluded to the fact that I would never be good enough. That perhaps there was no good left in me. That hurt and I knew in that moment he still didn’t believe in me. When he left me there on that planet, immobilized, helpless…it was as though he didn’t care what would happen to me. If the freak show ruler of that place found me after I helped them escape, he would have killed me. In that moment I suppose I felt truly betrayed by Thor for the first time. Never before had I felt he wouldn’t have minded my death. Once freed, I wanted to prove to him wrong. To show him that I could do good. That’s what ultimately cost me my life, but I saved him and others. One would think two sacrificial deaths would be enough. But here I am. Still not a hero. Always the villain.” 

“You are a hero.” Alera met his gaze. “And even though you’ve done bad things you’re a good man.”

He didn’t respond because all he could think of was that one day, she would see the darkness in him and know the truth. That in the end he was destined to fail. To disappoint. To make mistake after mistake until he found death for a final time. 

“We should dress.” He told her. Not trusting himself to sleep in the nude beside her. “Then attempt sleep. We have a long day of training to make up for tomorrow.”

He smirked at her groan of aggravation. “Seriously?”

“Yes pet. Seriously. Bed partner or no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not look like it but man this one took some work to write. I know its dialogue heavy, but I hope some of the smut makes up for that. Thank you to all who take the time to read, favorite, follow or review this fic. Lots of love.


	13. Thirteen

She woke up to the sound of running water. Rolling over with a sigh Alera burrowed deeper into the warmth of Loki’s bed wishing she didn’t have to get up. The cool light trickling into the room meant sunrise was only just underway. Was it too much to hope that he’d sleep in a bit after the previous night’s activates?

Her face burned at the memory. What had gotten into her? More like what hadn’t gotten into her. Loki. This was all his fault. Until he showed up, she prided herself on her self-control. Not now. Nope. Now we were half an inch from ‘take me now’ and ‘I’ll be your sex puppet forever’. 

Fuck.

Shooting out of the bed Alera hurried back to her room before Loki could come out of the bathroom. After quickly scraping her wild curls up into a bun she changed into her training clothes. Form fitting grey leather pants, tunic and leather vest. Socks, boots, and vambraces were next. Alera had to admit the Asgardian clothes always made her feel just a little bit like bad ass. If nothing else she could look the part. 

Loki showed up just as she put the finishing touches on their breakfast. Scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. Quick and easy. Damn eggs, but she needed the protein. So did he and he needed about twice as much food as a human man. 

As usual he looked devilishly handsome in his black and green leathers, wet hair slicked back, but there was a hollowed-out look about his face that suggested he hadn’t gotten much sleep after all. 

They were quiet as they ate but images from the night before kept flashing through her mind. The reality was that she’d never been naked in front of a man before. She doubted Loki understood the true depths of her inexperience. He wasn’t her first kiss, but that was about it, and she wanted more. Wanted to see him with is clothes off again, to take her time to exploring the landscape of his body beyond just his impressive erection. 

“You’re staring.” Loki’s voice broke the silence. 

Blushing she tore her gaze away from him and did her best to ignore him. When she looked up again, he was gone. So quick, so quiet. It astonished her. Sighing, she rubbed her head, finished her coffee, and grabbed her gallon of water before heading out to their training area. Time to get the day rolling. She suspected it was going to be a long damn day.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Loki watched from the sidelines as Alera moved through a complex series of movements with the long sword. She was fast, and agile, the large sword was only serving to hamper her natural attributes. 

It was time to try a new sword for her. One he might should have tried sooner but having a student was just as much of a learning experience for him as it was for her. Knowing a thing and teaching it were too different animals. Letting her complete her form, the sixth of about a hundred he planned on her learning, he pulled a sword from his pocket dimension. The smaller blade fell into his hands with a greater weight than it actually bore.

At just under half the length of the longsword the short sword was far lighter. It bore a larger fuller and a small curved cross guard with a gold and black striped pommel. The sword was but one of the many the einherjar once carried. Except this one was special. It’s history different, giving it a voice that others of its kind had lacked.

“Pet,” he called to her. “Come here.”

Dropping her arms bonelessly to her sides she all but drug the heavy sword behind her as she came to him. Like a cat she was obedient but only when it suited her.

“What now?”

“I want you to try this one.”

“Does it have name?” Eyes fixed to the gleaming blade she stabbed the longsword into the ground and reached for his latest offering. 

She always asked the question and as usual he shook his head. “Perhaps one day you will bestow it the honor. When you fell an enemy in battle with it that is, but for now, first form if you please.” 

Ignoring her pout, he talked her through the adjustments necessary for the shorter sword. He could already see the difference in her as she tested the weight of the blade, spinning it in a smooth, easy, circle before grounding herself. When she moved he finally saw what he’d been waiting for this whole time. 

The connection.

Her feet glided over the dirt, the lighter weight of short sword allowing her to move easier, faster, the length suiting her better than those blades both longer and short. As the first form ended, she moved into the second without being asked. Her hair flying as it broke free from her bun yet again. It was as she moved into the third set that he moved.

Stepping in with her abandoned long sword Loki interrupted the choreographed movements. He blocked the downward motion of her blade with his own and then advance. Lunging as she faded back and spun. As they fought, she began to grin, and it only grew broader as her confidence grew. Knocking her off her feet Loki watched with pride as she quickly regained her footing, judged the distance and attacked again. By all the Norn’s she laughed as he parred her attack, spun outside of her reach and smacked her soundly on the ass with the flat of his blade. 

“Having fun little one?” he purred.

She lunged at him, the boldness of the attack surprising him. Using the flat of his blade again he blocked the move even as she pressed forward as though should could power through his defenses.

“Yes,” she said. “I am.”

And then she kicked him, hard, in the diaphragm. Stumbling back, he couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at his lips. She was beautiful. 

“You’re learning. Good.” She came at him again. He stepped into the attack, blocking her arm with his and in a series of quick moves disarmed her. Grinning he held both swords up. “But not quite good enough. Yet.”

Huffing she crossed her arms, “Well I haven’t had a million years of practice like you.”

“I’m not that old, thank you very much.”

“Close enough. You’re like fossil.”

“The Valkyrie is far older than myself. Go call her a fossil.” He looked over the edges of her blade. It was made of Asgardian steel and would hold up for centuries with minimal upkeep. Though at some point he would need to teach her the basics of sharpening an edge he supposed. 

“No thanks, she’s scarier than you.” 

Scoffing at that he put away the longsword before retrieving the black leather sheath for the short sword and sliding the blade inside. 

Holding it out to her he said, “I believe we’ve found your weapon.”

She eyed the sword, not taking it. “How do I wear it?”

Sighing he began adjusting the strap and belt on it. “From now on you will train with this as your primary but we will continue working on the daggers as your back up, maybe eventually we will get both hands to see reason. You’ll need something more easily concealed than the sword on outings. Staff work will continue as well, of course. Arms up.” 

He slipped the leather chest strap over her and then buckled the belt of it around her waist before tightening everything down. The hilt stuck out just over her right shoulder, the blade riding diagonal across her back. One strap ran across her chest, the other buckled at her waist, the combination ensuring a secure hold. 

“Oh, this is so cool.” She reached over her shoulder, grabbed the hilt and pulled. Loki had to jump back out of the way as the blade came free. It took her a few tries to re-sheath it. “Okay, I admit, going to have to work on that part. This is awesome. Why didn’t you let me try this one sooner?”

“It has a history.”

“Wish I had a mirror right now,” she mumbled spinning around and pulling the sword out again, much more dramatically this time. “What sort of history?” She stabbed the air, dipping into a ridiculously long lunge. 

“My mother bested the leader of the dark elves with it.” 

Her face fell and she straightened, clearly remembering his story from the night before.

“This is the sword they killed her with?”

At his nod her gaze dropped back to the blade. Running her fingers over the leather straps she looked up at him. “Are you sure want me to use it?”

Loki didn’t immediately answer. Originally, if he had had another one to offer her, he would have but very few of their weapons survived the massacre and though he had numerous others hidden away the one she wore was the only short sword of Asgardian origin he retained. After watching her with it, he realized that perhaps there was a reason he’d held onto it beyond mere sentiment. 

“It suits you,” he answered. 

After moment’s hesitation she said, “Then I’m honored. Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Now, I’m going to go see if I can drag my worthless brother out for some training of our own. Keep your sword with you always. Don’t give me that look. It’s for your own good.”

Once again, she worked at sheathing the sword. It took her one less try this time. Though he worried she may cut her ear off before it was all said and done.

“Aye, aye, captain.” She gave him a sarcastic salute.

“Really?”

Winking at him she turned toward the great hall and wondered away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Everything was sore. Her hands were shaky, and her knees wobbly. Try all she might Alera knew that she would never be able to keep up with Loki or any of his people. How depressing. Going back to the house, alone, with only dinner to plan and a bath to take felt like torture. She needed something else to do. So, she decided to go visit the horses instead of the library for a change.

The sweet earthy scents of clean hay and horse hit her as she ventured inside, immediately the tension in her spin relaxed. Two rows of stalls lined the long narrow stable house, they bracketed the large concrete aisle running down the middle of the building. Well lit, well kept, and well stocked the place was an equine sanctuary. She wished she’d visited sooner but something always stopped her. Not today, today she strode into the barn with no fucks to give. Her mood needed a boost and she loved horses.

Walking down the row Alera looked in at the impressive variety of strong, well-muscled Friesians and versatile Quarter Horses. The only odd ball in the group was the Valkyries winged horse. Alera kept her distance from that one. Loki only knew what sort of fit she would have if the queen caught the resident mortal pawing at her horse. Not including the queen’s horse Alera counted twenty-four horses out of thirty stables. 

Most of the horses had either short cut manes or braids, clearly meant for being ridden and worked. All except for one, and he was a big boy. The large, black Friesian munched idly at his hay net, ass to the front of his stable. Hair ridiculously long. Both mane and tail trailed nearly to the ground, and while obviously well cared for he looked a little rough around the edges.

Alera walked up to the low part of the door to his stall and clicked softly at him. His left ear perked up and turned toward her at the sound, but he kept munching away.

“Come here boy,” she called to him. 

His left foot twitched and he swished that long tail. Calling to him again she reached over the wall and held out her hand. This time he paused in his snacking and turned lazily in her direction, big butt swinging around he raised his heavy head. Large black eyes sized her up before he finally decided to sidle his way over to her. Not being a complete idiot Alera watched him back just as carefully, ready to pull her hand back out of reach of his impressively sized teeth should he look bitey. 

But her concern was for not as he gently bumped her hand with his nose, soft lips hanging loose. A warm rush of happiness licked through her as she pet him, running her hand up his face and along his jaw. 

Clearly wanting more pets the stallion shoved his head out of his stall, making Alera jump out of the way a little.

“Hey mister, your head weighs like forty pounds, don’t knock me out with it okay?” She chided him as she scratched along his neck, patting him as he snorted softly, blowing a heavy puff of air at her. He leaned into her touch and whickered. “Yeah, I like you too buddy.”

“His names Bjorn.”

In the future Alera would deny this ever happened but in that moment, she let out a girlish squeak and jumped. Bjorn nickered. 

“Are you laughing at me?” She addressed the horse who nodded his big head at her before turning on the man who’d snuck up on her. He looked around her age, younger in appearance than Thor or Loki, but with Asgardians that didn’t mean much, he had sandy blonde hair, amber colored eyes and a five o’clock shadow that screamed ‘I should be on a magazine cover’. “And who are you?”

“I am Leif son of Svend and that beast there doesn’t like anyone.”

“Seems to like me.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, “Obviously, as you didn’t pull back a nub. You know anything about horses?”

“Nothing practical. Just what I’ve read here and there.” Alera looked over her shoulder as Bjorn bumped her with his nose. Looking for attention. She reached up and scratched behind his ear. “Is that why he looks so wild? Won’t let you groom him?”

“Well, it takes about three of us to get the job done but we get their eventually.” He shrugged. “He’s one of our newer additions. Came in about a week after you actually. Not really sure where the queen found him or why she thought we needed him when he won’t let anyone near him. But here we are.”

Focusing on Bjorn she asked, “No one can ride him?”

“He lets the Queen, the King and Loki ride him but that’s about it.”

“Prince.”

“What?”

“Or King if you like.” She looked at Leif. “But if you’re using titles then you missed one back there. He’s your Prince and was your King at one point whether anyone likes it or not. You should show respect.”

Leif blinked wide eyed at her, he looked taken aback. “Excuse me, but I don’t see what gives you the right to chastise me.”

She smiled at him, “Look, you seem nice enough, and for all I know you’re a saint, but you didn’t get to disrespect him around me. You know who and what I am to him, everyone does, so figure that into whatever you say next.”

Yeah, it was aggressive, but he’d managed to push her buttons all the wrong way and as much as Loki was there for her, she wanted to be there for him. Leif gave her a narrow look but didn’t say anything. Bjorn eyed him. An awkward silence fell.

Finally, he cleared his throat, “Would you like to get to know Bjorn better? Call it a peace offering? He seems to like you well enough. Maybe you’ll have some luck with him.”

“I can’t ride.” 

Over the years, as much as she would have loved to learn to ride, it’d never happened. First, her “father” hadn’t wanted to pay for the lessons and then after the snap there’d been no money. All she had were books and books could only teach you so much.

Leif shrugged. “You could try brushing him out, he needs it if he’ll let you.”

At her nod he went off to get the supplies. 

“Well, what do you think? You going to let me in there or try to kill me?” The horses only response was to huff and toss the hair out of his eyes.

Here goes nothing, she thought, as she unlocked the stall door and slid it open a crack. Bjorn eyed her but backed up at her shooing motion. Stepping inside she slid the door closed. The shutters on the other side were open, letting in light and air. Bjorn gave a shake before stepping back out of her way, giving her space. 

Smiling she reached out to him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hours had passed since Loki first began spying on his mortal and with each passing moment the urge to kill the younger immortal grew stronger.

In that time not only had she defended him, rather boldly, but she’d made friends with that beast of a horse he’d helped the queen bring back to the village. They’d named him bear for a reason. The damned thing even bit him once before begrudgingly accepting him in the saddle. Yet there she stood in its stall, brushing and braiding its hair as if it were babe. But what had him feeling more homicidal than not were the intentions of the male with her. The gentle touch’s he made to her shoulder or arm, the too familiar way in which he addressed her and looked at her.

At first Loki had thought to stop the youth from getting anywhere near her, but he quickly realized that the horse liked her and he hadn’t wanted to ruin the moment for her by slaughtering someone in front of her. So he stood by as Leif, the git, showed back up with a carrier full of grooming supplies and she’d gone into it enthusiastically. Brushing him out, combing his hair, trimming his mane and tail before working it into the thick braid. He hadn’t known she knew how to braid. 

Or of her interest in the horses. It appeared he didn’t know as much about her as he should.

Despite her lack of experience Alera seemed to have an affinity for the animals. Or at least that one. Why that one of all of them? Probably the same reason she liked him he supposed. They were both beasts that fell to her whim.

His chest ached at her defense of him. At her complete and obvious ignorance of Leif’s interests in her. But he could see it in the eyes of the younger man. Much younger, and weaker, than himself Leif was no true rival in terms of power, but he wondered if someone more ‘normal’, for lack of a better term, could prove a temptation for her. Letting her find another mate would be the best course of action, for both of them, the selfless one. The one that would prove that he was a better God than he’d once been. 

But, he was selfish. 

Ruffling his feathers, he watched on from the rafters as Leif slowly coaxed her into saddling up Bjorn. All from the other side of the stall door of course. The second he got too close the large horse with any of the tac it would stomp and bare its teeth at him. In this he sided with the beast.

Bjorn was a smart horse, and would make a good war horse, except for his attitude and selective hearing problems. 

When Alera lead Bjorn out into the aisle he shuffled nervously on his perch. Teaching her to ride was his job, especially if her mount was to be the horse from Hel. Said horse trailed along beside her, calm as could be, freshly groomed tail swinging happily behind him. 

Trusting the animal more than the male Loki spread his wings and took off, flying out of the hay door. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“I just get a handful of mane like this?” Alera asked. She had the black leather reigns and a handful of hair in her left hand. “Won’t it hurt him?”

“He’ll be fine. Left foot in first, right hand on the horn and then you’ll just stand up and swing your right leg over and put your foot in the stirrup. It’s easy.”

Easy for someone who’d done it all their life but despite her height, the horse was huge and Alera felt off balance as she stretched out to do as instructed. The toes of her right foot the only thing on the ground. 

Suddenly Leif came up behind her and grabbed her waist in both hands. She jumped bumping her back into his front, feeling the entire length of his body behind hers, she tried pulling away from him.

“Let go of me.”

Leif ignored her. “Calm yourself, I’m just going to help you up, on the count of three. One, two, -—” only he never got to three. 

Just as she was going to demand he let her go or get kicked in the balls he was gone. His hands ripped from her and his presence disappearing from behind her.

Dropping her foot from the stirrup she turned to find Loki only inches from her, his hands clasped behind his back and magick rippling off of him. Peering cautiously around him she saw Leif laid out off in the distance, the end point of a long trough plowed into the ground. Straightening back up she met Loki’s intense gaze.

“Are you okay?” she asked him. Worried by the rage in his eyes.

“I’m fine.” His voice was calm, too calm, not lining up with the force of his stare or the power pouring off of him, raising gooseflesh on her arms. He was a step away from visibly sparking with seidr.

Behind her Bjorn shuffled away from them and flicked his tail nervously. “Loki, you’re freaking the horse out.” She kept her voice low, calm.

“It is not his place to touch you.” He tilted his head vaguely toward Leif who was pulling himself up out of the dirt. Considering that Leif still had all of his limbs attached, Loki hadn’t actually wanted to hurt him. Much.

“Whose place is it then?”

“Mine.”

He grabbed the back of her head, fingers burrowing into her hair, and brought his lips to hers. Licking his way into her mouth he devoured her. Alera melted into him, into his touch, her body submitting to him. Heart hammering, she gripped at his chest, fingers catching in the layers of his leathers. Just as her lungs began screaming for air he pulled away and tightened his grip in her hair, forcing her to meet his eyes from inches away. The firm pull, the display of control, made her knees weak and she had to brace herself against him. 

“I didn’t want this, whatever this is, but I find myself unwilling to give it up either,” he hissed.

Despite his nearly painful grip Alera felt safe under his control. Her reaction defied logic, it was a new discovery about herself, like a tumbler falling into place. A piece connecting. Her body craved his dominance. 

“What do you want from me?”

“Everything,” he breathed. “I want everything.” 

Heat raced up her spine, shot flames through her stomach and she nearly swooned.

Leif must have made a sound behind them because he drew Loki’s attention. “I suggest you stop where you are, boy.” Loki didn’t look away from her. “Would you like to watch me beat him? Watch his blood stain the sand? Listen to him beg for mercy, for forgiveness, for touching that which is not his?”

As he fell into that dangerous, sing song, tone he took when madness took him Alera found herself wanting what he offered. That darkness in him called to her in ways both frightening and tempting. A part of her clenched deliciously at the idea of watching Loki in his glory. Watching him exert his strength and power into destroying something, someone, but the other part of her knew how wrong that would be. 

“We are better than that,” she said, forcing the words out.

“Hmm,” he breathed softly. “But you are interested.”

Not a question. He knew, knew that something was slowly awakening within her the longer she was with him. Around him. Tied to him. She was awakening. 

“Please.” The ‘don’t kill Leif’ remained silent but she knew he understood when he spoke over his shoulder.

“Be gone stablemaster.” 

Not needing to be told twice Leif bolted, leaping over the fence, and disappearing inside. 

“Are you afraid of me?” he asked as he leaned into her, bending down until his lips were scant millimeters from hers. 

Closing this distance herself she kissed him as gently, “No.”

That wicked smile she loved so much cut across his face, the one that made him look evil. Yet the cruel look clinched things low in her body, made her breath catch in desire. 

“He saw us.” Alera reached up, tucking a way-word lock of Loki’s hair behind his ear. 

“Do you care? I can ensure his silence. It might be for the best. If you think being my Priestess makes you a pariah imagine if they believe you to be my lover.”

“I don’t care. Let them gossip.” 

Growling softly, he released his grip on her hair and instead clasped her chin in his hand. “You should.” She leaned into his touch. He searched her face for a moment before giving in and nodding. “As you wish. Though you make come to regret it.”

With that somewhat dark foreshadowing he stepped back from her, giving her space.

“Will you teach to ride?”

“Yes, as is my right.” Loki lay his hand on Bjorn’s flank and moved slowly around to the front of the horse. His fingers gently brushing the thick braid in the horse’s mane before he hooked his them under the bridle. Bjorn danced in place, but Loki held on. “Settle down or you’ll hurt her when she tries getting up on you.” Loki talked to Bjorn and the horse actually calmed. Seeming to understand him. They stared at each other for a long moment before Bjorn dipped his head slightly. At that Loki gestured for her to give it a go.

Alera looked up dubiously at the height she had to scale. “He’s so tall...”

“Get up on the damn horse Alera.” 

His no nonsense tone straightened her spine and without a second thought she stepped up.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hot water beat at his shoulders as he washed off both the smell of sweat and horse. He needed some time alone after the hours of riding the razors edge of sanity. Every instinct in him screamed at Loki to claim Alera. Permanently. Extremely permanently. By the time Leif got done telling all of New Asgard about them everyone would know something of their involvement. People would make conjecture, and everyone would assume he was bedding her before morning.

He was an idiot. It wasn’t fair for her to be slapped with more negative labels thanks to him. If he heard or saw anyone treating her with anything less than respect…well, he would prove to them they were all right about him.

The lay well below the horizon by the time he had called a halt to her riding lessons. Alera had glowed as she dismounted, her exhilaration thrumming through him, her happiness filling him like a cup. She’d ridden naturally, especially once she relaxed, and he found himself simultaneously proud of her and uncomfortably aroused. 

He had done his best to ignore his state as they brushed out and bedded down Bjorn for the night, leaving extra feed and a few apples for him before heading home. 

Separating for their showers he’d hoped to calm his raging erection, but then he’d heard her…touching herself. The soft sounds she made were tell-tale, she could never be silent enough to hid them from his acute hearing, and it drove him made listening to her struggling to bring herself to release. Even once she’d quieted, giving up on her attempts, his damned erection persisted.

Already he’d come twice, his hand working ruthlessly in hopes of ending his misery. Nothing worked. His cock stayed hard; his mind locked on the look on her face as she’d came against his mouth. So, absorbed in his task he didn’t hear her approach until it was too late.

The door to his shower opened and he spun, seidr collecting in his palms, Loki barely managed to stop himself from releasing the energy when he saw Alera standing before him. Chest heaving, he reabsorbed the magick and dropped his hands. 

She was wrapped in a towel, hair wet, moister beading along her skin. Blushing softly, she diverted her eyes as she dropped the towel and stepped into the shower. 

Backing up until he hit the cold tile wall Loki did his best to put distance between them. Unfortunately, his damn cock had other ideas as it bobbed and strained forward. She reached for him. He could hear her heart hammering to match his own. 

Taking him in her hand she closed her fingers as much as she could, his girth proving too large for her to fully encircle. A breath hissed out from between his teeth as she squeezed him.

“What do you want from me?” 

“Everything.” She taunted him with his own words from earlier. Blinking rapidly Loki fought for control as she released him and pressed the long line of her body against his. Her soft breasts crushed against him as she trapped his cock between their body’s. “I tried…doing it on my own but it didn’t work. I don’t know why.”

Growling softly, he wished with every fiber of his being that he could show her just how much pleasure he could give her. Tilting his head down he forced her to look up and meet his eyes before dropping his free hand down to cup her sex. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She’d spent twenty minutes trying to relieve the ache between her legs. Even hours after Loki’s kisses she’d found herself aroused. Her body aching to be touched, to find that fantastic release she’d been given the night before. Even a cold shower hadn’t put out the fire smoldering inside of her. Finally, in what could only be described as a momentary psychotic break Alera went to him, cornering Loki in the shower. A combination of shame and relief coursed through her as his fingers touched her, finding the special spot with surety. She closed her eyes against the first shock of pleasure that his touch brought. 

“Look at me.” Loki demanded. Unable to disobey, Alera’s eyes snapped open. “If you look away. I’ll stop.”

Her stomach fluttered at the threat. The water beat down hot against her back, too hot, and as though sensing her discomfort he turned, pushing her against the tiles and out of the main spray of the shower. Pleasure built as he worked those long fingers against her. Even as her hips bucked, and her legs went weak she found herself unable to look away from Loki’s intense stare.

Water ran down his alabaster body, plastering his long black hair to his face and shoulders, as he loomed over her. His presence both daunting and demanding. 

Her hips rocked against his hand. Heat licked at her body, burning her from within, as he drove her closer to the edge. Near tears, needing to come so badly it hurt but she couldn’t, something was stopping her body from falling over that shinning edge of orgasm. 

“I need¬…” She shook her head, her words failing her as she found herself unwilling to explain just what she needed. Alera didn’t want to admit it to herself, let alone anyone else, even him. 

Loki hummed low in his throat, the sound vibrating through his chest.

Her body tightened when he reached up to take her throat in his free hand, her knees buckled. But not in fear. Holding her firmly captive his other hand never one stopping in its work between her legs.

“I know what you need.” His voice made her breath catch, made the throbbing between her legs intensify, he tightened his grip on her just enough to make it harder to breath. To control her, dominate her. His strength, his size, the darkness brimming in his eyes as his pupils dilated, aroused her beyond anything she’d yet to experience. Her mind faltered, her world narrowing down to the pain and pleasure. All thought fled when he commanded, “Come for me, pet.”

And she did. Harder than before and as her legs gave out from under her, he held her up with is body, pinning her firmly to the wall. Stars and lights exploded in her vision. 

Alera never looked away from his eyes. Unable to disobey him. 

As lucid thought returned Alera worried that something was wrong with her. What sort of girl got off on that kind of thing? Okay, she wasn’t an idiot, she knew people were into all kinds of things, she’d just never thought of herself like that...

Finally, breaking eye contact with her Loki kissed her forehead softly and brushed her hair back out of her face. “You are beautiful.”

Wanting to return the pleasure she wrapped her hand back around the length of him. He groaned softly before he started moving his hips, sliding himself back and forth through her finges.

“Tighter,” he instructed. 

She tightened her grip on him and he out right moaned. Reaching over he snatched up a bottle of soap and squeezed out a stream of the forestry scented liquid across his length. The bottle thudded to the ground and he braced his hands against the wall. Loki worked himself furiously in her closed fist. Movements nearly violent he grabbed her free hand and forced it down to his balls. Following the unspoken command Alera grabbed hold of them, squeezing hard.

Loki cried out as he came in hot jets against her before nearly collapsing in her arms.

The power she felt in that moment shook her and Alera had a sense that she would never be the same again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

His mortal slept soundly in his bed, her hair a wild halo against his pillows, the gown he’d all but forced her to wear tangled around her legs. 

The temptation to sink into what would be the vicelike grip of her core had been high in the shower and nearly incapacitating as she’d responded so beautifully to his will. She’d let herself go in his grasp, trusted him, and that trust turned him on him more strongly than even her body. Beautiful females could be found in abundance across the realms but there was no one other than she who showed him such trust. Ever. He wanted her as his…the question was, how badly? And how? She’d learned so much in one day. Her capacity truly astonished him. Already he planned her next lesson, this one of the more carnal variety. Judging by her reactions the last few days, she could learn to enjoy both submitting and being submitted. The exchange of power could be intoxicating. He wanted to be the one to awaken all that within her. 

It came in the midst of his musing, interpreting his thoughts and derailing his machinations. The seidr pulled at him, going off like a bell in his mind, the beacon made his skin go tight. 

The mortals were attempting to twist a spell again. A strong one. One that surely meant more deaths on the horizon. 

Glancing over at Alera’s sleeping form Loki silently apologized before opening a portal and stepping through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has to be one of the longest chapters I’ve written. I hope you like it and that it was entertaining. If you enjoyed this, please: Toss a review to your writer (If you can picture that in Jaskiers voice please do). Lots of love. 
> 
> ~The Enforcer


	14. Chapter 14

It’d been a trap. Why was it always a trap? And why was it always him?

Loki lay on his side, gaged and bound by shackles that should not exist. Blood trickling out of his ears, and nose, he found himself more furious than he’d ever been in his very long existence. All around him black robed mortals worked. Chalking in more spells on the vast expanse of concrete floor and hauling in mortals dressed in white. Given their rolling eyes and bound limbs Loki supposed these sacrifices were less willing than the last. The power extracted from them would be lesser. They were probably a bit less excited die for the cause after watching their friends being gutted. Or perhaps they’d ran out of volunteers and taken to kidnapping victims? Either way things were about to get very messy.

The pile of bodies in the corner were likely remnants from the spell they’d used to stun him as he arrived. It’d hit him hard, disorientating him long enough for them to rush forward with their chains and cuffs. The magickal manacles specifically designed for him by the master forge smith of Asgard. Their presence answered one question at least. A very important one. He knew how they got the spells. Just not the who. Given the right application of pressure he was sure he could extract that information from one of these fools. 

But first, he needed to escape. Unfortunately, as soon as they’d clamped the shackles in place his connection with Yggdrasil had been severed, his vast amounts of stored seidr draining back into the ether. The absence of his power left him hollow. Worse yet they’d woven spells into them to cripple his natural strength, rendering him as weak as a mortal. 

The cult moved around him, ignoring his insults, as they set up their space. Layers of runes covered the warehouse floor; torches stood in buckets of sand and lined the complex circle. He could feel the magick they were calling, weak for the moment, as it syphoned what seidr it could from the cultists drawing it but once properly activated and fed it could potentially work. 

What was the point of all of this? Why awaken Jormungander, did they realize what it would cause? The damage it would bring upon this realm?

Glaring down at his bonds he studied the runes etched in them. The spells they wove were powerful, intricate, the rare metals in them heightening the magick. Magick designed to bind an Asgardian.

A thought struck him. Not a single rune on them was designed to bind a Jutonn. The spellcaster either unknowing or uncaring of his heritage. If he were able to shift into his Jutonn form, there was the possibility it would render the spells contained in the shackles inert against him. 

Frigga had said it was possible for him to move between forms but Loki had yet to try doing so. Preferring to ignore that part of himself. However, as the cult members circled up along the edges of the spell, their chosen sacrifices before them he thought it might be prudent to make the attempt. 

Closing his eyes, he concentrated. Trying to recall those brief moments when his other nature had come to the forefront. Willing himself to take that shape again. To shift as he would into any other form and yet he remained unchanged. That power locked away. 

Think you idiot. He chided himself. What about the Casket of Ancient Winters had called to that side of him? Why had he changed when he touched it? 

Jotnar magick was elemental. Tied to the cold and desolate nature of winter. To the physical plane. The only time he’d accessed the power before had been with the assistance of the Casket. Not once in all his training had he attempted to work with the elementals. Unlike Thor he hadn’t been born with an elemental gift. Or so he’d thought.

When he’d held the Casket the magick contained within it had raced into him, colder than anything he’d ever felt before. Deadly and different it forced his body to react instinctively, shifting him into a form which could survive the freezing power. His true form. It was said only a frost giant could wield the ancient weapon and survive. When he’d held it in his hands, hands gone blue, he’d known the truth. And his heart had broken.

Forcing his thoughts away from those painful memories he reached out for the cold dark power of his birth. Unsure if he would be able to do so but positive that that was the key. His heart hammering, he struggled to tap into that power from which they had not thought to block him. 

Chanting began around him. Power stirring. They’d begun to twist the spell to break the seals binding the serpent. Screams erupted around him, the wet sounds of blades slicing through flesh, of blood spilling. 

He called to the power of ice and snow. This world had winter a plenty and it answered to him, beating against the spells binding him. Faster it came. Like a spear it punched through the magickal barrier of the shackles and rushed into him. Filling him with elemental power. The world around him became unbearably warm and when he opened his eyes blue flesh met his gaze. Strength flooded back into him as the spells on the manacles lost their effectiveness. 

Setting the power free he watched as frost covered the chains crisscrossing his body. Yanking his hands apart the frozen metal broke like glass. Loki tore apart the chains and manacles at his feet and neck before prying the collar free from around his throat. Snow began falling around them, whipped violently by his power.

A maniacal slipped from between his feet as he stood to his full height and turned on his captors.

One of the men whispered, “This can’t be.” 

“Oh,” Loki said. “But it can.” Stepping forward he shed his leathers against the heat. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Something was wrong. Alera knew it as soon as her eyes opened into the darkened room. 

“Loki?” she called out. Silence answered.

Focusing Alera felt for him, for the constant electrical buzz of his magick. Nothing. He wasn’t in the house. It was possible he’d gone out into the village, but her instincts screamed no. Switching on the nightstand lamp her eyes found the wall clock across the room. One in the morning. Flipping off the covers she leapt from the bed. She needed to find him but wasn’t sure how. Calling him wasn’t an option, she didn’t have a phone, but if she went to Thor for help then everyone would end up finding out he’d run off again. 

Hurrying to her room she began dressing. The idea of tattling on Loki turned her stomach but her sense of unease grew as she tugged on her leathers. Something was definitely wrong. Buckling on her sword and daggers she ran for it, taking the stairs three at a time she bolted from the house and down the path connecting Loki’s house to Thor’s. She skidded to a halt at his front door and began pounding on it. 

“Thor,” she screamed. “Thor open up.”

She hit the door hard enough to rattle it. It was a moment before the door opened and the God of Thunder filled the space between. 

So did the Queen. There were dressed casually. Thor held a bag of chips and Valkyrie a bowl of guacamole. 

Oh, shit.

Backpedaling she rethought her plan to get Thor’s help. It was bad enough she telling his brother but the Valkyrie too? Not good.

“What’s wrong?” Thor asked.

Thinking she bit her lip, eyes flicking between the two she took a step back. Shaking her head. 

“It’s nothing. Never mind. Forget I was even here.”

Reaching past Thor, the Queen grabbed her quick as a whip and hauled her into the house, slamming the door behind her.

“I don’t think so.” Arms crossed Valkyrie commanded, “Out with it.” 

Opening and closing her mouth Alera shuddered at the foreboding feeling filling her. Whatever Loki was up to, something was seriously wrong, so she spilled.

“Loki’s gone; I don’t know where but something’s wrong and I don’t have any way to get a hold of him.”

“Call him,” Valkyrie said without looking at Thor.

Thor disappeared upstairs for a moment before coming back down with a phone to his ear. Alera wasn’t surprised when the call went unanswered. Pacing the room, she watched as he tried twice more with the same result. 

What was she going to do? How could the get to him, even if they figured out where he was? Loki could literally be anywhere on the planet. 

“I have another way.” She said, realizing maybe she should have tried first but too late to worry about that now. If nothing else, it would get his attention. Fingers working, she quickly removed her bracer from her left arm. The leather and steal hit the ground with a thud.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked. She ignored him in favor of drawing her dagger. “Alera?”

Thor sounded worried. 

Pushing up her sleeve Alera ran the blade across the back of her forearm. Thor yelled, lunging for her, hands outstretched, but Valkyrie caught him across the chest stopping him. 

“Leave her be.”

Ignoring them Alera called out to Loki, invoking his name. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The sweet sound of mortals screaming erupted around him. Mortals were all so very weak, craving dominance, needing guidance at every turn, they desired the relief of submission and he was here to give them that relief. Here to find out why they thought to have the audacity to attack him. Blood pooled at his feet, splattered across his face, and still he had no answers. If he had to slaughter every mortal here to find out who was putting them up to this he would.

Then suddenly, her voice rang through him like a hollow bell, freezing him in place. 

Alera.

Her words adding to the volume of the screams around him. There was only one way she could have managed that. By hurting herself. The aggravation he felt at her harming herself, again, broke through the haze of insanity clouding his mind. He froze, ice dagger poised inches from the eye of the mortal in his grip. 

The bond already formed between them didn’t lessen the shock that accompanied the pray.

“Loki, where are you? Come back, please. I know somethings gone wrong. I don’t know how I know but I can tell.” 

He couldn’t answer her back, never would be able to, prayers were always one sided. It was one of the many strings attached to the powers of a God. So, he had no way to tell her he was fine. Well, mostly. Bringing her here now would mean pulling her through a portal and he couldn’t shift back to his Asgardian form or the shackles would reactivate. He didn’t have a way to get them off right now as they would require two hands to pry them free. Loki really didn’t want her seeing him in this form, covered in blood, and half mad. 

Another tingle of awareness went through him. She must have cut herself again.

“Please, Loki come back…” she continued pleading with him. 

Realizing she would persist with hurting herself until she passed out from blood loss Loki growled and flung the mortal in his grip aside. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to open a portal in this state but was relieved to find his magick responded as it always had.

The portal opened and he went through it. Leaving the mortals caged behind him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“That’s enough of that.” Thor stepped in, grabbing her arm to keep her from opening herself up a third time. He quickly disarmed her. “What is wrong with you?”

“It’s her bond with him,” Valkyrie answered taking a bite of dip. “They are tied together, and she is reacting to his emotions.” 

“I don’t care, I’m not letting you hurt yourself again.” Thor made a move to take her other dagger from her but drew up short when a familiar voice interrupted her.

“I appreciate the sentiment brother.” Loki’s froze them. “But it appears to be unnecessary as I have returned as requested. Or shall I say as my priestess demands. Though I cannot stay. There is a situation at hand that requires immediate attention.”

Turning to the sound of his voice she stiffened. It was Loki but…not. He stood before her, skin a deep blue, covered in blood and clad only in his low-slung leather pants and boots. Raised ridges formed decorative patterns across his face and body. Sharp black claws tipped his fingers, but it was his eyes that drew her attention the most. They were blood red save for the pupil. Hauntingly ethereal. Heavy metal cuffs were wrapped around both of his wrists. 

“Brother?”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting the audience.” He crossed his arms over his chest, the metal cuffs clanking. 

He wouldn’t meet their eyes and she could feel his discomfort. His appearance was startling, fangs flashed as he spoke, but the structure of his face remained the same, same high cheek bones, same sharp chin, same long black hair and the same scar across his chest. He was still Loki. Alera reached for him.

Stepping back out of her reach he said, “Don’t touch me.”

“Why?” She followed him as he continued backing away.

“I’m cold as ice.” He backed up another step. “I’m covered in blood. I’m a cursed frost giant. How many more reasons must you have?”

Ignoring him Alera lay her hand against his chest. He was cold beneath her palm, like an ice pack. If she lingered long enough it would burn but he wasn’t untouchable. 

“You’re cold, you’re dirty, you’re a little crazy but you’re still you.” Trailing her hand up his body she cupped his face. “You’re as beautiful and as irritating as always.” She looked him in the eyes and gave his cheek a little pat. He settled one cold hand over hers and the other on her injured arm, healing her as he held her gaze. Her stomach fluttered and her body tightened in response to him. She wanted to touch more of him, trace the markings that decorated his skin and see just how far down his pants they went. Did they truly cover all of him? Just as her skin began to burn from his touch he pulled away. 

Valkyrie cleared her throat behind them. “I don’t mean to interrupt this little love fest, but don’t we have a situation to deal with?”

Face burning Alera stepped away from Loki and shelved her nefarious thoughts. The man was utterly distracting. 

Hurrying across the room she retrieved her bracer. Pulling her sleeve back down over her now healed arm she put it back on and then held her hand out to Thor for her dagger.

Grinning widely at her he handed it over hilt first. “I knew it.”

“You know nothing,” Loki grumbled. 

“I know enough. Now what has happened?”

“The tracker spell I set on the cults energy signatures went off. I thought to simply spy on them a moment to discern what was going on before returning to raise the alarm. I didn’t know if immediate action was needed or if we had time to ‘assemble’.” He placed sarcastic inflection on the word. “However, upon my arrive I was struck with a surprisingly effective stunning spell and found myself temporarily disabled. They took the opportunity to put these on me.” He held up his arms. “Now, you know what these are don’t you brother? Have a care to wonder how they came by them? Because I am certainly very curious. Shifting forms allowed me to circumvent the manacles and destroy their spell work. I was just in the middle of questioning them. I need return before the remaining mortal get anymore bright ideas.”

Thor nodded and then held out his hand. An umbrella sailed through the air and smacked into his palm. Closing his hand around it a shock of lightening went through it and suddenly Thor held his axe. 

“Interesting party trick.” Alera commented.

Thor smiled. “You can thank my brother for respelling it for me. Let’s go find your answers.” 

“I’ll take you two but Alera is not going.” 

Glancing over at Loki she narrowed her eyes. “I’m going.”

“You are not.”

“I go where you go.” She cleaned and sheathed her dagger. “Consider me your backup.”

“I said no,” he snarled. 

Alera pointed at him. “Don’t flash fang at me. I’m not being left behind again.”

“She goes.” Valkyrie and Thor chimed in at the same time. 

Red eyes moving between them Loki let out a low growl. 

“Thor would get these damn cuffs off of me.” He held out his arms. Thor went over, dug his fingers into the thick shackles and wrenched them open. The metal screamed as it gave way. Damn, he was strong.

She wasn’t sure why the Queen was on her side, but she was thankful for it. 

Once the shackles were off Loki rubbed his wrists and closed his eyes. His Jotunn form faded away to reveal his Asgardian form. Green eyes blazing he summoned his shirts and coats once more. Disappointment flitted through her as he covered himself. She really enjoyed looking at him without a shirt on.

“If anything happens to her, I will kill you.” Loki threatened.

Val smiled at him. “You can certainly try.”

Loki swept Alera up into his arms. 

“I will do more than try.”

With that he opened his portal and carried her through. Thor and Valkyrie followed.

It was a short trip, the cold barely touching her, before they were out the other side. Alera found herself in a warehouse, bodies littering the floor, and a cluster of probably twenty humans fighting to find a way through huge walls of ice blocking the exits. Blood pooled a top a series of destroyed rune markings on the floor. Torches burned all around, some lay guttering on their sides, all serving to cast strange shadows. 

“How much of this is your work?” Val toed a body as she spoke. 

“Very little of it.” Loki gestured to Alera. “I was interrupted before I got a chance to ask too many questions.”

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” 

Ignoring the comment Loki nodded toward the remaining cultists. “If you don’t like my methods give it a try yourself. We need to know who has betrayed us to the Midgardians. Unless you think they found those shackles on their own?”

Alera didn’t know anything about the cuffs that’d been on Loki but it sounded like they’d come from Asgard. Meaning only one of the Asgardians would have been able to get them and then give them to someone to use on Loki.

“Do we know who’s in charge of them?” Alera asked. “Hopefully he’s not one of these guys.”

She eyed someone who’s neck had clearly been broken. That one was probably Loki’s. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Well, only one way to find out.” Valkyrie turned to the humans. “Let’s get started.”

“Get started with what?” This from Thor.

Loki just shook his head, and looked at Val. “You explain it to him.”

Thor might have needed a primer on what was about to go down but Alera didn’t. They needed answers and they needed them now. Then someone was going to have to clean up the mess and she had no idea how they were going do deal with any of this. 

It was about to be a very long night.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Unsure of how his mind would handle interrogating the mortals he left that task to the queen. Choosing instead to move about the building removing the traces of what had occurred. 

He still felt unnerved after appearing before all three of them as a Jotunn. Though it shouldn’t have come as a surprise his mortal would enlist their help it had felt vaguely like a betrayal. Her words eased some of that hurt, her fearlessness in the face of his other form, her willingness to accept him as he was lessened the impact. Obviously, she had no intentions of betraying his trust but had sought out help from the only sources available to her. 

Her touch burned him in his Jotunn form, her skin so hot against his he wondered that he had not simply melted beneath her fingers. Her desire for him had perfumed the air around them in a way that only he could smell, thanks to his Jotunn senses. What a wonder it was to realize she desired him even with the blue skin and alien features of his birth. 

Eyes wondering, he found her freeing the captives who hadn’t been sacrificed before his intervention. There were probably half a dozen left living and she went round carefully slicing them free of their bonds before hauling them away from the corpses surrounding them. She was such a good person, how had she ever come to him? 

Going back to his spell casting he continued his work. Vanishing bodies with a wave of his hand, dismissing their atoms back into the universe as a wind or rain or dust. Nothing created or destroyed only altered. A fact it’d taken this realm millennium to discover was a basic rule of magick. It was as he cast the last spell to remove the final bits of evidence that Loki realized he’d miscalculated. The sharp tingle of awareness that went up his spine warning him of his mistake.

“There’s another group.” The words fell from his mouth. Looking over his shoulder at Thor and Valkyrie he yelled louder. “They’re casting another spell elsewhere; I need to go but we can’t leave this group unattended.” 

“Go. We will handle this.” Valkyrie waved him off. “Do not fall into anymore traps.”

He rolled his eyes, no one would be trapping him this time; he quickly constructed a magickal barrier around himself and opened a portal. Hoping to slip out before Alera could follow. As soon as he could he leapt through.

But he wasn’t fast enough. 

He sensed her slip through behind him and spun to see Alera dive into the darkness, helpless without the ability to guide her path. Course correcting, he caught her as she tumbled through the void. She held on tightly to him, the odd light of this place illuminating the panicked look on her face. Shaking his head, he clutched her close, straightening their flight and homing in on the tracker he pulled them through to the other side. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She’d barely made it through in time. Catching just the hint of Loki’s intentions she ran in his direction and just managed to slip through behind him as he left. Fear coursed through her as she found herself briefly lost in space, but Loki was there almost immediately, catching her with a disapproving look and taking them through the other side. 

Alera didn’t even have chance to look around because as soon as they appeared Loki’s eyes went wide and he pulled them back away before bringing them out again. This time into a dense wood. The back to back teleportation too much for her equilibrium she fell to her knees, world spinning.

By the time she looked back up he was gone. Seriously? Groaning she pulled herself to her feet. Lights showed through the thick trees surrounding her, not too far off in the distance there stood a home. That was where he’d gone. She just knew it. Did he expect her just to sit there in the woods, in the dark, alone while he went off and took out all the bad guys? Hell no. 

She set off for the house. Picking her way quickly through the trees, thankful for the lack of a thick underbrush and her natural affinity for moving through woodland, she made quick time. Being left behind, again, was just annoying. What was she supposed to do, just live out her days ghosting around his house in New Asgard with nothing to do except train for fights he wasn’t going to let her participate in and take care of his home? One month of that had been enough for her to know she would hate it as much as she’d hated the life she’d prayed so hard for him to take her from. No, she was going to show him she could help. Again, the strong sense that she was meant to do something great in her life pervaded her thoughts. 

Breaking through the tree line Alera sized up the house before her. Another farmhouse and whatever was going down inside the barn was loud. Screams and crashing sounds cut through the night. Keeping low she sprinted along the tree line until she had a straight shot across the open expanse of grass to the rear entrance to the barn. The barn doors were open, and she saw Loki go by, his long strides eating up the distance between him and his prey with ease. One of the cultists attempted to run past him but was knocked off their feet by a blast of energy from Loki’s hand. Another shot past and into the night only to be taken down by a dagger thrown with such speed and power that it dropped the escapee instantly. More screaming as Loki disappeared out of view.

Licking her lips Alera suddenly felt nervous charging headlong into the fray but if she was going to prove her usefulness and convince Loki to stop trying to leave her behind, she had to get in there and give it a try. 

Taking a deep breath, she ran toward the barn, staying low she slid to a halt against the wall. Going down to a knee she peeked around the corner into the chaos. It looked just like all other scenes except this time the runes were chiseled directly into the concrete floor. Loki stood in the middle of it all, a cultist held high in the air shaking him. The man’s feet kicked uselessly, fingers scrambling to pry the very angry gods hand free. 

“Who put you up to this?” he snarled.

Of course, the man couldn’t speak around the crush of Loki’s fingers.

Another cultist prepared to attack Loki from behind. A long machete in his hands. Alera leapt between them, drawing her sword and blocking his attack.

Kicking the man hard in the kneecap he dropped to the ground screaming. Another kick to his face silenced him. 

“What are you doing here?” Loki yelled at her.

“Helping,” she yelled back blocking another machete wielding maniac.

A literal growl answered her before he said, “Don’t bleed them, and don’t let them bleed anyone else inside the barn. The spell is nearly completed, and any more blood may be enough to finish it.” 

“Oh, come on!” she shouted, kicking a cultist away from a bound would be sacrifice. 

“I am serious.” He grunted as he picked up and tossed a full-grown man out of the barn. He sailed past her and when he hit the lawn outside, he stayed still.

“Why can’t we just destroy the circle?” She ducked as someone swung a shovel at her. “This is ridiculous.” 

A blast of seidr from Loki launched her attacker out of the building.

“It’s been carved into the floor and sealed with blood. I’ll have to destroy the entire building without killing anyone else and as you might have noticed, they won’t leave!”

With no more time to talk they fought, Alera focusing on knocking them out and keeping them away from the one remaining victim as Loki used his power to throw them from the building.

Before long sweat ran down her face and into her eyes, arms heavy she was slow to block a particularly ferocious attack with a baseball bat. The blow struck her arm and she dropped her sword with a yelp. Her attacker, a young man with wild blue eyes and blonde hair reeled back to swing again. Stepping into the attack she blocked the backswing. Her bruised arm protesting furiously, she slid her hands down his arm, grabbed the bat and pulled it free just as someone tackled her from behind.

The bat went flying as was slammed facedown into the floor on top of her own sword, a heavy weight on her back, a hand in her hair. Her attacker wrenched her head back and then slammed her face into the ground. White hot pain blasted through her, something crunched, and she tasted blood. Reaching back, she grabbed onto her attackers’ hand and fought to keep her chin tucked. Scrabbling and kicking Alera worked her way up onto hands and knees before bucking up on her toes. Launching whoever was on her back over her head. She had just enough time to grab her sword and she tossed her hair out of her face before she was tackled back down to the ground. This time on her back, the heavy male cultist crushing her beneath him. Wrapping his hands around her throat he began to squeeze. 

Unthinking she buried her sword in him. He screamed falling off her. Rolling to the side she gasped for breath.

“You dumb bitch.” The man cursed, grabbing at his stomach.

Blood leaked out from between his fingers in a bright red wash. He went pale and fell forward on his hands and knees. Blood seeping out of his mouth. She’d hit something important.

“Loki!” She screamed but it was too late. The blood hit the runes and they flashed brightly.

A golden explosion of seidr erupted as the circle closed and the spell reached completion. She got caught in the crossfire, seidr plowing into her, knocking her back. She screamed, her body on fire as the power tore through her.

Confused she fought to stay conscious against the burning inside her. Loki appeared above her, a look of pure terror on his face as he scooped her up. 

“I’m sorry,” she gasped. “Sorry. Didn’t think. It hurts.”

Loki remained silent as he picked up her sword and placed it in her arms. Placing a hand on the remaining sacrifice Loki quickly teleported them outside. Once there he turned to the building, raised a hand and with a twist of magick the doors to the barn slammed shut. He seemed to contemplate the bound and crying woman at their feet before releasing her with a quick spell. Her ropes falling free. 

“Run away now,” Loki told her. Crawling to her feet she didn’t take time to ask questions and bolted down the long driveway to who knows where.

Turning his attention back to the barn he made a quick gesture and the entire building burst into flames. Screams followed them into the void. She couldn’t bring herself to care. 

The trip was longer this time and when they reappeared it was in their home. 

Carrying her to the bed he lay her down. She writhed upon the sheets. Fighting against the fire inside her. 

“When the spell went off you were lying directly atop the runes, the magick hit you, it should have simply passed by you, but it didn’t.” With a wave of his hand her leather vest and shirt vanished. She hadn’t known he could do that. “You absorbed a massive amount of seidr, and your body is both unused to and unprepared to hold it. You shouldn’t be able to hold it at all.” He brushed something off of her face. Was she crying? Alera couldn’t tell. Everything hurt so bad. “I am going to pull the power back out of you.”

“Please. Make it stop.” She clawed at his arms, digging her fingers into his leathers. Back arching, she curled in on herself, pain erupting inside of her. Pain like nothing she’d ever felt before. Loki forced her on her back, bracing his hands against her chest he pinned her down. There was a beat and a great tugging force pulled through her and into him. The heat inside her rushing after it. She moaned at the sensation. 

Above her Loki lowered his head, panting as he continued syphoning the raging seidr out of her body. The pain receded like a great tide, leaving behind it a sweet relief, the mere absence of pain pleasure in itself. In the middle of it all he still took the time to heal her, the bones in her nose and face crunching as they set themselves, that pain nothing compared to what was running through the rest of her body. 

Finally, he tore his hands away and he braced himself on the bed above her. Electricity still wove through her, subtle and warm as opposed to the nearly fatal pain from a moment before. 

“I didn’t take it all,” he swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing. “I...don’t understand…how, but you can contain it. With training there is a chance you could do more.” His wide-eyed gaze met hers. “What are you?”

Alera just shook her head. “I’m nothing, nothings special.”

“You’re wrong.” Loki’s voice dropped an octave as he crawled atop the bed. Alera’s hands went to his chest as he caged her with his large body. Fear and something else trickled up her spine as he dominated her. “You’re mine.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He had almost lost her. Whether she realize it or not, the seidr inside her had nearly torn her apart. For all her bravery, her strength of will and intellect, none of it would have kept that power from destroying her if he hadn’t been there to stop it. Too much, too soon, with a mortal frame all trying to house it. A disaster. 

It brought about the reality once more of her humanity. She could be taken from him in the blink of an eye, a twist of a wrist, a snapping of fingers. When fate took her from him, he would lose a piece of his soul. Bond or no bond. 

Digging his fingers into her hair he grabbed a handful of the thick red curls and pulled her head back. Arching the white column of her neck. She trembled beneath him.

“You feel it don’t you.” He took her lips with his, harsh, fast and broke away. Tasting blood, he cleaned her with a quick bit of magick, removing the remaining evidence of her injuries. “The seidr coursing through you. Don’t worry, in time you’ll grow accustomed to it.”

The power he’d taken from her had been but a drop in the bucket for what he could contain and still it had scorched him as he took it from her. How she must feel now. He breathed against her skin, lowering his face to her neck, breathing in her delicate scent before running his tongue across her flesh.

Pulling back and in a quick move he settled himself between her thighs. Her ocean blue eyes went wide. Her hands dug into his chest. Closing his hands gently over hers he pulled one up to his mouth, she let him, pliant in his grip, and kissed her palm, then her wrist. She watched him carefully. The rapid rise and fall of her chest pressing the swell of her breasts against the blue lace covering them. Lace, even into battle. He smiled against her skin. 

Reaching down he smoothed a hand across her flat stomach and up to cup one of her small, firm breasts. Releasing her hand, he leaned down to take her other breast into his mouth. Suckling her pert nipple through the fabric covering it. A whimper escaped her, and she writhed against him. Her core rubbed his straining erection. Desire rocketed through him and he groaned. He wanted her.

Pulling back he looked down at her. 

“Alera.” Her eyes fluttered open; a soft blush painting her cheeks. “Do you still want me? All of me? Only me.”

“What about you? Does it go both ways?

Loki knew he was done being afraid, tired of running from fate, from everything. They had failed to stop the mortals from breaking the seals around the Great Serpent. This realms time could fast be reaching its end. If she died tomorrow, he wanted to have known her. He wanted this woman who was so accepting of him, who made him laugh, who truly cared for him. Who trusted in him implicitly, believed in him. Never before had someone prayed to him for safety, for salvation. To be rescued. That was not his role. Yet there she had been. She held his blue flesh in her hands and called him beautiful. Had eyes only for him. Her fiery spirit and the dark desires the he knew prowled within her intrigued him. Entertained him. Called to him in unexpected ways.

He’d had centuries of women and men to entertain himself with and never before had he wanted to spend his life with one. The connection had never been there. He would have sooner killed someone than bind himself to them forever. Had thought the loyalty between Odin and Frigga laughable. Who would want to commit to only one soul for eternity? Looking at the woman beneath him he finally began to understand. Loki wanted to spend however many years he could with her, teaching her, showing her the universe, learning from her, learning about her. Experiencing life with her.

“Yes.” He said with finality. “I will take no other lovers. None will come before you and when you pass unto the afterlife a piece of me shall go with you.” 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Did she want this? Because she had no doubt that when Loki said only him, forever, he meant it. And though her definition of forever was far shorter than his Alera knew what he meant. With the magick between them, to give in to their desires meant another bond would be formed. This one unbreakable. Souls united beyond death. To think of it as anything less would be to diminish it.

The world could end tomorrow. She knew the spells keeping Jormungander asleep had been broken. Being with Loki excited her, made life feel like it was worth living, if he left her tomorrow her life would never be the same. Already she was ruined for another. What mortal man could ever live up to the god before her? To the powerful male who’d answered her prayers, however reluctantly and taken her from her old life and given her one anew. His strength, his patience with her, so willing to teach her and humor her. He would do anything to protect her. He would never grow boring and complacent. There would never be anything mundane about him. Loki was chaos, the god of stories and lies, adventure was his bread and butter. As long as she lived, she wanted to adventure with him.

“Promise me, promise me you won’t leave me behind anymore. I won’t spend my life locked up in the house for my own good.” She could hear the urgency in her voice.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment and then asked, “What if I go where it is too dangerous for you to follow?” 

“Let it be my choice. Tell me the dangers, be honest, be blunt but I want the right to choose.”

Finally, after a long pause he relented, “As you wish.” 

“Then yes.”

Loki’s eyes glowed bright at that and the flagging hardness she felt pressing against her returned to full strength. Licking his lips, he kissed her. Tongue teasing hers into action as his hand went to her bra, she felt a tug and heard the sound of tearing fabric as he ripped it from her body. 

Her core clinched at the display of strength.

Breaking the kiss so she could breath, Alera pushed up on his chest, he sat up looking down at her.

She shoved at his heavy coat, pushing it down his shoulders until he got the hint and shucked it off for her. Hands searching, she couldn’t figure out how his undercoat came undone. A whimper of frustration escaped her. 

“Undress for me,” she ordered. “No magick.”

The sudden rush of boldness took her by shock but she wanted nothing more than to watch him strip himself of all those layers. Not once had she gotten to watch him remove his complicated Asgardian clothes.

Grinning broadly, he sat up on his knees, staying between her spread legs, hands splayed on her thighs, pressing down enough to pin her.

“You think to order me about?” He slid his hands down until his thumbs brushed her leather clad sex. At her nod he chuckled. “I’ll obey this time, but you will have to learn how to undress me next time.” 

Sliding from the bed he stood, his hands flying easily over all of the stays and buckles of his many layers. When finally, bare skin showed itself Alera scrambled to her knees at the edge of the bed and touched his abdomen, running her hands up his chest to clutch at his shoulders. She kissed him again, rougher this time. 

Loki chuckled darkly before encircling her waist with his hands and tossing her back against the bed. Bouncing gently, she leaned up on her arms in time to see him remove his boots and pants before crawling back between her thighs. His impressive erection now free.

The speed with which he stripped her of her boots, pants and panties left her breathless. The near violent removal both shocking and arousing. 

“If I do something you do not like you will tell me to stop. If I move too fast you will tell me to slow down. If I am too rough, you will tell me to be gentler. Say yes, you understand.”

He dipped his head down between her legs. 

“Yes.” She whimpered as his tongue licked along her womanhood.

“Yes what?” Flicking his eyes up at her like a lion drinking from a pond he waited on her response.

Alera dug her fingers into his hair, arching her body, wanting, needing for him to continue. “Yes, I understand.” 

“Good girl.” 

He took her with his mouth, tongue working. Slicked fingers replaced his mouth, rubbing across her sex, along her sensitive clit. Her eyes opened as she felt him slowly slip one of his fingers inside her. Arousal lit inside her at the foreign sensation. No pain, just a gentle invasion. Dipping back down he suckled at her clit as he worked that finger inside her until he found the spot he was looking for and a shock of pleasure went through her from her. She clamped her thighs around him, startled by the feeling but as he continued his work her legs relaxed and her hips began rocking against him. She wanted more, but he wouldn’t give it to her. He held her on that razors edge of orgasm until she began begging him to just please let her come.

“Say it again.” Loki took his mouth away from her just long enough to command her.

Inhibitions gone she bucked against his hand and pleaded with him. “Please let me come.”

“Hmm.” He withdrew his finger from her and spread her legs wide, focusing his attention on her most sensitive spot.

It was all she needed. 

Her climax tore through her and she cried out. The next thing she knew Loki’s body was settling atop hers. His hips meeting hers, the weight of him pressing down on her. She felt the long hard length of him pressing against her. Not seeking entrance, not yet, just trapped between their bodies, rubbing against the her wetness. 

“One last chance.” His voice was soft.

“Do it.” Alera said with finality.

Loki cupped her face gently and brushed his thumb along his cheek before taking himself in hand. She breathed his name at the first stirrings of seidr swept through her. He rubbed the blunt head of himself along her entrance, coating himself in her wetness. A brief frisson of fear went through her. Not of the magick, or her choice but of the size of him and the pain that was obviously going to follow. Loki was not a small man. 

Her hands flew to his wrists at the first thick press of him. The crown of his cock pressed into her, slipping past her folds, spreading her. 

“Look at me.” His voice drew her gaze up from their joining bodies. She looked into the intensity of his eyes as he thrust into her.

The pain was white hot and immediate, her body tensed underneath him, eyes watering. Her hands shot out instinctively, pressing against his chest. At the same time the magick between them sprang to life. The power of it astonishing and distracting it appeared between one blink and the next. Gold and green light surrounded them, wove through them. 

Loki shushed her, gently kissing away the tear that fell before working his way to her mouth. She closed her eyes, loosing herself to the feeling of his lips against hers, soft and demanding, to the rush of the magick twisting between them. She could feel it, binding around them, flowing through her, twisting, pulling. Pleasant and warm. 

Burying his face in the crook of her neck Loki slowly withdrew from her. She tensed at the uncomfortable feeling, the slight twinge of pain, but she didn’t tell him to stop. Didn’t want him to stop. The power called to her, her heart demanded it, she needed him. Wanted him. When just the crown of him was inside her, he thrust back in again. She could feel his heart thundering in his chest, his body shacking with the effort of holding himself in check. Reaching down she grabbed his ass and rocked her hips against his, urging him on. It was all the encouragement he needed. With a groan he began moving in earnest. 

Alera held on tight as Loki moved inside her, each powerful thrust less painful than the last until quiet suddenly the pain receded to be replaced by the first stirrings of pleasure. The surprise of it had her opening her eyes to see their room awash in the light and color of the powerful magick that knotted between them.

Pushing himself up on his arms he loomed over her, the angle of his movements changed, deepening, his thickness rubbing against all the right place. The tip of him reaching the end of her as he sheathed himself to the hilt inside her. Her body clenched tight around his as she groaned at the delicious feeling.

Her heart soared at the sight of him above her, his sweat slicked face contorted into something near agony as his hips moved against hers. His hair hanging about his face. Muscles straining. The look in his eyes crazed as he thrust harder and deeper. So hard it finally hurt, pulling a yelp of pain from her. 

“Gentler.” She gasped.

Bowing his head, breath ragged, Loki immediately stopped. Alera reached up, catching her hand in his hair she marveled at his beauty, at the power echoing through them, building with each passing moment. 

He shook his head. “If I lose control…”

“Don’t stop.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Her faith in him never ceased to amaze him. He could barely think with the vice like grip of her core around his cock. She was so tight, painfully tight, and wet. All rational thought seemed to flee in the face of her body wrapped around his. Between that and the heavy dose of seidr running through them he felt half drunk. 

Taking a deep breath, he began moving inside her once more, careful to restrain himself as she gripped him and arched beneath him. Forcing himself to remember she was a Midgardian and they broke easily.

Letting her reactions guide him worked her body. Heat built around them, magick burning, growing. The air turning thick. Ecstasy grew within him as he watched her awestruck face as he gave her his body, his everything. She clenched her legs tight to his hips, urging him on with her entire being. All remaining vestiges of pain gone from her face. She was so beautiful.

Alera pretty sounds beneath him, body quaking, and Loki knew neither of the would last much longer. Leaning down he grazed his teeth along her neck. 

He growled in her ear, “You are mine.”

“I’m yours.” She panted, clawing at his back. “And you are mine.”

“Yes.” He could barely get the words out. “I’m yours.”

Crying out she came, her spasming quim clamping tight around his cock and milking him for all he was worth. With a roar he came so hard he thought he might die and lost himself inside her.

The magick building between them erupted in an explosion of power. For the first time in his life pure bliss filled him. The ropes of seidr passing between them knot, binding them together, pulling them into each other forever. Her light, his darkness. Two became one. 

And he had no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I cannot express or stress enough the blood, sweat and tears that went into this chapter. I do not traditionally like to complain about the difficulty of writing these chapters but this one was just bad. It was so incredibly hard to write that I was nearly in tears at one point. It kept getting longer and longer. I couldn’t figure out when to cut it off, scenes kept being rewritten, plans altered, directions redirected. It’s nearly been enough to make me swear off fanfiction writing forever (and I've been writing fanficiton since something like 2000) because damn it this took well over 50 hours to write and I don’t get paid for this shit. However, I love my dear readers far too much to give up. I could reaaaally use the pep talk right about now. With Love. ~The Enforcer


	15. Fifteen

Steam rose up around them as they lay in the opaque waters of Loki’s bath. Whatever he’d added to the water having turned it a milky white nearly as pale as his skin. He cradled her between his thighs, her back to his chest, her head resting against his shoulder, she ran her fingers gently along the arms that the held her. Smooth skin slicked beneath her touch. They hadn’t spoken a word since Loki took her to the shower, washing the evidence of their coupling from their bodies before drawing the bath and settling them in its depths. Warmth and a subtle thrum filled her body, relaxing her, reminding her of the heat of the summer sun. An odd contentment suffused her as though the world wasn’t potentially ending.

A fission of desire went through her. She bit her lip, squirming against him, feeling the sudden swelling hardness against her butt. 

“You feel that don’t you?” His voice whispered across her skin, his lips close to her ear, nearly touching. She arched into him. Did he mean the impressive erection pressing into her back? Because that was pretty obvious. “No, not that.”

He ground himself against her again.

Desire flowed through her, desire that was not entirely her own. 

“Pain.” He bit her neck gently before cupping her sex in his hand. “Pleasure. All the emotions in between. All of you echo’s within me. And you, you are privy to what no one else has ever known. The truth of me.”

Alera quivered at the combination of emotions and sensations pulsing through her. He was nervous but content. An odd mix when coupled with his raging desire. A desire that called to her own, amplifying it. 

“Did you know this would happen?” She asked, arching into his touch as his fingers grazed the most sensitive parts of her.

“Yes,” he growled as he kissed her. Taking her mouth roughly. Surging forward he pushed her to her knees. She threw her hands out for balance, just barely catching the edge of tub. Gasping Alera flipped her hair out of her face just as he gripped her hips and press himself inside her. Stretching her still sore body around him. 

“Loki-” she began but her words were stolen from her as he palmed the back of her head. Gripping her hair tightly he pulled out of her briefly before thrusting pack inside her with a powerful move.

“I knew.” His grabbed her shoulder with his free hand, movements rough, just this side of too rough. “I just didn’t care.”

Pleasure built inside her, his lust calling to hers. She grew wetter, her body relaxing, as though finally realizing the pain of before would not be repeating itself. Primal energy ran wild through her, reducing her down to her most basic of needs. To feel his body inside hers. Her worries narrowed down to pinpricks. Nothing else mattered but the ecstasy of the moment. Of the pleasure building between them. It was Loki’s influence of course, driving her to near madness. This was him, who he was at his core, and she took it all. Water sloshed violently around them as she surrendered to him, to his driving need. 

Her core clinched as he found that place inside her that drove her over the edge and she screamed his name as she came. Her arms went out from under her, but a much stronger arm caught her before she fell. Cradling her against his chest Loki continued his ruthless pace until he’d wrung not one but two more orgasms from her body. She sobbed as she shook in his arms. 

“Please,” Alera moaned. She couldn’t take much more. Every touch, every thrust, overwhelmed her. 

Loki palmed her chin, turning her lips to his as he continued to plunge into her until his body began losing its rhythm, and with one last thrust he spilled himself inside her. 

Exhaust Alera could only whine softly as he slowly slid from her body. Shifting her about, Loki cradled her in his lap as he settled them back down into the water. Once again, she felt a strong sense of contentment fill her. Loki’s contentment adding to her own. 

“No regrets?” She asked.

“None.” 

His truth echoed inside her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alera bent over to step into her panties and Loki’s mouth watered at the sight of her shapely ass as she slipped grey lace up her thighs. 

“Did you hear me?”

“What?” Tearing his eyes away from her he shook his head. What was it about her that brought him so low? Distracted him so harshly? Aside from the unusual perfection of her form… He hadn’t heard a word of whatever had been said.

“I asked, if you have any diseases I need to worry about. It’s a little late now I guess but I wanted to ask.”

She tugged fresh grey leathers over that ass of hers. He really wanted to adjust her wardrobe, wanting to see her in his colors now more than ever. Alera was his in ways even his brother and Valkyrie couldn’t usurp. How odd, to have something that was truly, rightfully his. Only death could separate them, and even that only temporarily. The reality of it should have frightened him, he had thought it would, but feeling the gentle warmth of her spirit riding inside of him soothed his own soul for the first time in his life. 

Yet what gifts had he for her? Where she brought him the first semblance of peace in his life, he feared he would bring her nothing but turmoil. For the moment though he could feel her quiet happiness. Her acceptance. 

He’d briefly lost his mind in the bath with her. Fucking her unto exhaustion.

“No. My kind can neither carry nor transmit illnesses. Violent death and mental degradation are our only weaknesses.” He slipped on his own clothes. Taking his time dressing, enjoying the way her eyes followed his movements too much to use magick speed up the process. “I would think you would be concerned about pregnancy as well.”

It was a reminder he would need to make a contraception charm. Though, considering how low Asgardians fertility rates were the chances of him being able to produce a child were minimal. Still, he supposed she would want the extra insurance. 

Turning to him she slipped her bra up over her breasts, back arching gracefully as she hooked it in place. “As long as you can’t give me some sort of space aids, I’ve got the birth control covered. I have an implant in my arm that’ll keep me from getting knocked up for about six more years.”

Loki nodded. Though as he ate up the sight of her half-dressed, he was less concerned about an accidental pregnancy and more concerned with how soon he could be spilling himself inside her again as he bent her body to his will.

“Earth to Loki.” Alera called to him. A flicker of amusement went through him. 

“You find this entertaining, do you?” 

“A little.”

“I wonder how amused you’ll be when I have you on your knees before me. My cock in your mouth.” 

She looked him in the eyes, licking her lips seductively. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Yes.” He couldn’t help but draw the word out into something near a hiss. 

“Would you wear all that gold armor?” She trailed her hand down his leather clad chest. “And the cape?”

His cock hardened instantly, straining the confines of his pants. “Of course.”

“What about the horns?” she asked, nipping at his chin. 

“I think we could work something out.”

Stepping back, she poked him in the chest. “Good. Then save the world first.”

Loki’s mouth fell open as she sauntered away to finish dressing. 

“I don’t save worlds. I conquer them,” Loki drawled. 

“Yes. Yes. Big evil.” She waved him off as she finished putting on her leathers and weapons.

Loki’s eye twitched. He was going to punish her, slowly, laboriously, until she begged him for mercy. 

Snugging her up to his side he glared down at her. “That’s one.”

“One what?”

“Strokes. The more you misbehave, the more you’ll earn, and then I will teach you the beauty in the pain. How heated skin, whipped sore, can bring more pleasure than a gentle caress ever will. I will paddle that luscious ass of yours until it glows, and you will beg me for more.”

He breathed heavily as her face flamed red. That overt confidence from a moment before winging away but he felt the hints of her desire. His little pet was curious. Curiosity was good, he could work with curiosity. 

“Don’t we have to go get your brother and the queen? It’s been hours.” Alera squirmed under his gaze.

“Four to be precise.”

“They’re going to be pissed.”

Loki sighed, “That is likely an understatement.” 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Thor and Val sat on the ground back to back. Thor looked asleep, head down with his big bushy beard resting against his chest. Valkyrie noticed them immediately.

“Where the hell have you been?”

Her words startled Thor awake, his head popping upright and slamming into the back of the queens. Cursing she grabbed her head and shoved Thor off of her.

“My apologies,” he said. “I have a very hard head.”

Val rolled her eyes. “You don’t say? Also, there’s drool in your beard.”

Thor began wiping at his face. “What happened?”

Alera shared a glance with Loki. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Thor grumbled as him and Val climbed to their feet. “I know that look. No plotting, just tell us the truth.”

Yeah right like she was telling Thor she’d accidently finished off the cults spell work before accidently sucking up enough magick to almost kill her and then boffing his brother for hours before coming back for them? Nope. Raising a brow at Loki she shrugged.

Loki’s smiled innocently at his brother. “There were complications.”

“Complications so great you left us here with these mortals for...for how long?” Thor looked at them bewildered.

“Don’t you wear a watch?” Alera asked.

Thor scoffed, “I have no need of watches.”

“You do now.”

Loki chuckled but all barbs aside Alera could see why the pair were annoyed. Behind them, trussed up like pigs for a roast, were a good dozen cultist. Huddled in the far corner eyeing them wearily were a few more mortals who must have been victims in the mess. 

“Before we explain the complications it may be best to relieve ourselves of the remaining mortals?” Loki gripped his hands behind his back and looked around at their audience.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “We’re not killing them.”

The humans in the room all freaked at once. Alera felt Loki’s annoyance at the comment even as he replied coolly, “Always expecting the worst of me but that is not what I was implying. Perhaps I’ll just demonstrate.”

She felt the rush of seidr before she saw it. His magick calling to that power that now ran inside her, but without an outlet it just crawled uncomfortably through her nerves. Would she be able to learn how to let it out? But before she could worry about it too much Loki’s made a quick gesture. His power raced into the humans in the room save for herself, knocking them unconscious. It was quick, brutal and efficient. At least the screaming stopped.

Her skin twitched at the fading magick.

Pinching his nose Loki sighed briefly before finally speaking into the now awkward silence. “Now, before we continue. You should know that the spells surrounding Jormungander have been broken.”

“What?” Thor and Val chorused. 

“That was kind of my fault-” Alera began to own up to it but was cut off by Loki.

“It was my fault, no one else’s, but fault aside the deed has been done. Or undone as it were.”

“No really, I’m the one that killed the guy.”

“You did what?” Thor blurted.

Alera crossed her arms. “It was an accident.”

“More like self-defense,” Loki interjected. “I shouldn’t have allowed you to come in the first place. Taking a partially trained mortal into battle was incredibly foolish of me.”

Outraged Alera turned on him. “What’s that supposed to me? Besides if my training’s not up to snuff whose faults that sensei?”

Loki smiled at her mid rant and spoke coolly. “That’s two. Would you like to continue?”

Oh, she’d forgotten about that little game. Was he really going to spank her later, like some cheesy movie? Just in case, she closed her mouth. Letting the argument go for now. Also, he was right about one thing. She needed more training.

“I hate to break up whatever this”—Val gestured between them—“is, but could we get back to the issue at hand? Namely, the fact that this realm we are currently trapped in could be, at any moment, destroyed by some ancient evil your father buried here.”

“Adopted.” Loki quipped.

The queen rolled her eyes so hard this time it was a wonder they didn’t get stuck. “Whatever. Now that your little pets gone and messed it all up, we have to figure out how to fix it. After we deal with these.” She gestured at the unconscious mortals.

“Did you find out anything useful?”

“Actually,” Thor spoke up. “We know who’s been working with them.”

“Who?” Loki asked.

“Silas.” 

“But Silas is dead.”

“Apparently not, judging by the information I was able to extract from them,” Val said.

Thor snorted. “That’s one way of putting it.”

She toed at one of the hogged tied men. “Worked didn’t it? Besides, I didn’t kill any of them. More than could be said about them.”

Striding over to the unconscious mortals Loki knelt beside one and laid a hand across their head. Eyes closed he was silent for a moment before letting out a long suffering sigh.

“You are correct. I see her in their memories. She always did have a particularly lovely voice.” 

“Lovely breasts as well.” The God of Thunder smiled wanly. Val smacked him on the back of the head and Loki laughed as Thor tossed his hair out of his face.

Alera raised a brow. Despite the general disfunction between them they really were a family. Would she get to be a part of that family some day? It didn’t seem like Loki wanted anyone knowing about their connection. His insistence that she would regret their relationship seemed to indicate he didn’t think it was a brilliant idea. Was that what you’d call what that had? A ‘relationship’? Boyfriend seemed too small a word for Loki but what else should she call him? Knowing him he’d approve of something along the lines of ‘master’. 

Valkyrie snapped, “Why didn’t you just do that in the first place?”

Loki didn’t answer immediately. Choosing instead to adjust his coats. 

Finally, he said, “Just because I can do something doesn’t mean I want do it.”

“You did it to me. Are these Midgardians worth more than one of your own?” The queen closed in on him. “You invaded my mind. Forced me to relive the worst moment of my life but you won’t rifle through theirs? I should have left you tied up like a prized pig for the Grandmaster. Word had it you were a favorite of his in more ways than one. We all know your tastes Loki. What was it like warming the master’s bed?” 

Horrified at that little revelation Alera moved forward but came to a holt when Loki held his hand up at her. Across the way Thor met her eyes, suprise written across his face. Great, that was super helpful.

Never breaking eye contact with Valkyrie, he continued in a harsh whisper. “Would you rather I have let you stay in hiding? Drinking away your past and your regrets until the day someone finally came along who was able to kill you? Because that is what you wanted all along isn’t it? To die.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Do not to lie to me,” he roared. Alera jumped at the outburst. “I felt your sadness, your rage, the endless hopelessness that consumed you. To get to the beginning I had to start at the end. I was there through your years on that trash heap. I was there with you when you fell. Nothing comes without a price. I have enough of my own tragedies I don’t need anyone else’s and yet I suffer yours.”

The tension in the air was palatable and Alera realized that Loki must actively relive the memories he accessed. She assumed he watched them like a movie. Judging by the stony look on his face, that wasn’t the case. It made sense he wouldn’t want to have to do that very often. 

Impatience and annoyance radiated off of Loki. He wasn’t going to back down and by the looks of it neither was Val. Needing to end things before that got worse Alera sidled up to the Trickster God and brushed her fingers against his, choosing to go for that little bit of exposed skin in hopes it would help ground him. At the touch the emotions inside her intensified. He was very much frustrated but there was another emotion in there, one she couldn’t quiet figure out.

“Loki.” She spoke softly, edging her way between the two, the queen so close at her back Alera could feel the heat radiating off of her. Loki’s body just barely grazed her front. “Please.”

Her stomach flipped as he looked down at her. There was a long beat where she could feel his waging emotions and then his fingers tightened on hers briefly before releasing her. Gesturing regally out to his sides he tipped his head slightly.

“As you wish.” He stepped back and turned away to walk toward the unconscious victims pausing he turned his head to look over his shoulder. “Oh, and pet. That’s three.” 

Groaning Alera turned on the queen who still hovered far too close for comfort and realized for the first time just how much taller than the Valkyrie she was. She had to look down at the powerful warrior woman. Val’s dark eyes were narrowed in suspicion and she appeared to by sizing Alera up for something that could only be unpleasant. 

The queen opened her mouth but Alera cut her off. “Look, I know what he did to you. Pulled you out of your safe place, made you come back to a fight you didn’t want to finish. Plundered through your thoughts and forced you to reexperience the worst of your memories. I get it, it sucks but I promise you he is trying to be better. To do what’s right. He wants another chance at being who he was meant to be. I don’t claim to know everything, I’m just the stray mortal Loki brought home, but let me ask you this, are you happier now or when you were drowning your sorrows away on that garbage planet? You’re a thousand or more years older than him. Be the queen we need or step the fuck out of the way. We have a world to save.”

Val blinked at her a few times. “You’ve gotten brave.” 

“Comes with the territory.” Alera tipped her head in Loki’s direction. 

The reality was that she wasn’t that brave. Inside she was terrified and if she’d had to draw her sword right then the tip would have been shaking. But she needed to do something. The beef between the two wasn’t doing anyone any good. Least of all Loki who’d had his own mind usurped and been used as a weapon of mass destruction before being treated to the murder of his mother. And now she knew he’d likely experienced some kind of sexual assault. The god was always teetering on the edge of sanity and didn’t need any helping going over the tipping point.

“Why risk my anger for him?” 

“Because of all the people who deserve to be pissed off at him, I’d say you’re not in the top ten. Because he died protecting you and every other Asgardian left breathing and he deserves better than he’s been given.” Alera smiled nastily at the queen. “It help that I know if you hurt me, he will most certainly make you regret it.”

Val seemed to contemplate that for a moment. “You’re perceptive for a mortal and as much as it pains me, you’re not entirely wrong. Once you get free from him, I might try taking you for myself.”

Alera’s mouth dropped. “I’m flattered and all but no thank you.”

“Your loss.” The queen patted her on the cheek. “Let’s get this shit show on the road then shall we?”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Loki was doing his best to ignore the conversation going on behind him as he moved from victim to victim erasing the past twenty-four hours or so from their memories. Tried to ignore his mortals’ feelings. After the Valkyrie’s rude revelation of his situation on Sakaar he feared she would pity him. Yet not one flicker of pity went through her. When she’d touched him, he’d very nearly been undone at the power of her desire protect him. A mortal trying to protect him? It was absurd. It was insulting. It warmed the cockles of his heart. So, he allowed her the moment.

They turned to him just as he finished with the eighth and final mortal victim. They would be the easy ones. The cultists would have far more memories to remove. Thankfully removing them didn’t require revisiting them. 

“I intend on wiping the memories of everything relating to us and Silas from all of their minds. It is troublesome but judging from the one whose memories I went through Silas began her work about the time I returned. They’ll suffer from amnesia but will live,” he said as he stood. 

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Thor said.

“There is a lot you don’t know about me brother.”

“Okay this is all great but what do we do with them after that? Just leave them here?” Valkyrie asked.

“We could just call the cops, leave an anonymous tip or something. You’re phone untraceable right? I would take a wild guess it would be if it’s from Stark Industries,” Alera suggested. 

His brother gave a nod. “Yes, that was mentioned.”

“Perfect. Problem solved.” Alera gestured to Loki. “Get to erasing.”

“But what about the group you encountered. The ones who freed Jormungander?” Thor began dragging the unconscious cultists into a line for Loki to work down.

“They will not be a problem,” he said before taking a knee at the first in the line of mortals.

“Well, you see what had happened was…” He tuned out Alera’s explanation as he began his work.

It took what felt like ages to finish. He could have gone more in depth, altered their memories or replaced the missing ones with new information but that would have been a waste of time and energy. It was just as effective for the situation to simply erase a couple of months’ worth of memories. As he finished his stomach growled, his hunger a natural response to using his power.

Alera gave him a knowing look for her where she sat, legs crossed, waiting for him to finished. “Someone’s hungry.” 

“Very much so.” He climbed to his feet before pulling her up to her own. “Let’s leave this place.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, it was certainly the oddest dinner party she’d ever thrown. Her trio of Asgardians sitting somewhat reluctantly around the same table. Lured into socializing by the promise of a hearty homecooked meal. Loki sipped a hot tea, Thor and Valkyrie nursed coffees, but both looked as if they wished it were beer instead. 

Dragging her spoon through the massive pot of stir fry, she resisted the urge to check on the rice. Without a rice cooker she just had to trust the process. 

“So, what do you two normally eat?” Alera broke the awkward silence. “Or do you cook your own meals?”

“Lots of sandwiches if I had to guess,” Loki chimed in, smiling around his cup. 

Thor turned narrowed eyes on him. “How did you know?”

“Call it a hunch.” The mischievous god chuckled. 

Alera ignored him. “So?”

“I eat at the pub and enjoy guacamole. Not just sandwiches.”

“Mostly sandwiches.” Val shrugged. “And the pub as well. Learning to cook was not part of my training.”

Why was it always sandwiches? Shaking her head, she looked over at them. “If the world doesn’t end and you all agree to behave, I would be willing to have you over for dinner sometimes. If Loki agrees of course.”

There was a pause as they all looked to Loki. 

Finally, he answered, “If you want to feed these cretins so be it.”

“I’ve had just about enough of your insults,” Thor said.

“Who are you calling a cretin?” Valkyrie growled. “Witch.”

He shrugged. “I believe I was pretty clear.”

“I’m going to—”

“Do absolutely nothing. What did I tell you all about the dinner table?’ Alera asked loudly. The queen froze mid stand up. Loki clamped his mouth shut and Thor actually looked embarrassed. “Well?”

“No fighting at the table.” Thor recited like scolded child.

“Or no one gets fed.” Val finished lamely, looking put out.

“Precisely.” 

Slowly sitting back down Val crossed her arms and went back to glaring at her coffee. Honestly, Alera wouldn’t be able to withhold food from them. Loki had to know that but went along with her bluff. She just really wanted them all to start getting along. Maybe some forced family dinners would help. Or maybe it would make things worse. Either way…it was worth a try, right?

Quiet descended around the table. It stayed that way as she finished the meal, serving it on platters family style, and passing out waters. They wordlessly loaded their plates.

Thor all but groaned around his first mouthful of food. “Can I come over for dinner every night.”

At Loki’s stricken look Alera said, “How about we try once a week at first? Fridays?”

Thor nodded enthusiastically. The queen on the other hand was much more reserved. Taking a suspicious bit of the beef and veggies before giving Alera an appraising look. 

“I’m less familiar with this realms food than Thor but this seems adequate. Can you by chance bake?”

“Sure, almost anything. Well except for some of the more finicky stuff. What do you have in mind?” 

Val looked uncomfortable; her cheeks flushed a little. What in the world was the big deal? Whatever it was it was entertaining. Even Loki paused to watch what she had to say.

“Well,” she said. “I happen to enjoy sweets. Like cake. It’s been centuries since I had a decent dessert.”

“Yeah I can make you something good if you come on Fridays and be civilized,” Alera offered. 

“I’ll accept those terms.”

They all went back to eating but it wasn’t long before Alera couldn’t stand it anymore.

“So, are we going to talk about the giant snake in the room or not?”

Loki looked around. “I see no serpent here.”

“Except for you.” Thor snickered. 

“Boys,” she groaned. “Stop. We literally have to figure out how to save the world. So, what’s step one?”

“It is unlikely that Jormungander will awaken quickly. He is a large beast and has been slumbering for thousands of years.” Loki paused to eat some more before continuing. “I say we have some time before he becomes conscious enough escape. Perhaps up to a week. We need a plan.”

“Can we put the thing back to sleep?” Valkyrie suggested.

“That is a possibility. I could attempt to recreate that spell work but physical contact with the serpent will be required. We need to find the entrance to his prison. The spells that kept the him asleep were multilayered. Some of the anchor points for it must still exist for it to have held after Odin’s death. If I can reattach them, I may be able to rebind him. Odin should have done the same sort of binding for Hela but was apparently more concerned about keeping her existence a secret than anything else.” 

“Yeah, that worked out well,” Thor said.

“Do any of you know where this entrance is?” Alera asked.

They all shook their heads. Frowning she picked at her food. Moving veggies and meat through sauce but lacking an appetite. Was the world going to end fast or slow? Would Jormungander literally destroy the physical planet or just society as they knew it? Wasn’t the apocalypse supposed to come with some horsemen or something? Well, the bible had missed out on…she glanced around the table…a lot, so she supposed one giant snake instead of the four riders was an easy mistake. Not like she exactly followed the good book as it were. Point in case the God of Mischief she’d sort of twice bound herself to.

A hand touched her thigh, pulling her out of her rapidly spiraling thoughts. 

“You need to eat, pet.” His voice was soft, his accent thick. It seemed to get thicker when he spent time around his people. She enjoyed his accent. Her mind began to wonder again before he brought her back around with a gentle shake of her leg. “Now. Unless you wish me to feed you like child.”

What was wrong with her? Her focus definitely needed more focus. Growling under her breath she forced herself to eat. Meanwhile the discussion continued.

Scoping up more stir fry for her plate the queen said, “Who would know where it’s at?”

“Silas’ would have to know in order to have worked out the way to awaken him,” Loki answered. Not taking his eyes off of her. Taking a huge bite and chewing with exaggeration she gave him the evil eye. Rolling his eyes, he decreed. “That’s four.”

Grimacing she began to worry about Loki’s punishment. 

“We don’t know where she is.” Val pointed out around a mouthful of food. “How was she able to hide from us this whole time?”

“She was always pretty hand with a spell.” Thor picked some food out of his beard, frowned and then swiped at it with a napkin, flinging rice about. “Used to hock love potions in the market. Maybe she was able to disguise herself?”

“Charming, brother.” Loki winced at the display before continuing, “As much as it pains me to say, you have a point and I have an idea. The spell I’ve been working on to track down Asgardians with enough magick in them to be worth training would surely attach itself to her as much as anyone. I’d be able to track her down with it. There cannot be that many of us who the spell would seek out. All I’d have to do is run down each beacon until I found her. She won’t be able to remove it so she won’t be able to hide.” 

“But what if she’s disguising herself?” Alera asked.

Smirking nastily Loki said, “Now that I’m looking for it, she won’t be able to hide from me.”

Despite the excitement, another wave of exhaustion hit her fuzzing her mind. How long had they been up anyway? The new magick inside her buzzed in her veins as though sensing her weakness. 

“Eat,” Loki growled the word at her. Reluctantly she went back to it. Thor’s brows drew together, his gaze shifting back and forth between them as though trying to figure it out. Only problem was he was adding one plus one and getting twenty-two. “It will help ground you.”

Reluctantly swallowing a mouthful of food Alera asked, “Will she be able to tell you’ve tagged her?”

“I’m not entirely sure what the side effects will be on those marked. It shouldn’t cause any lasting harm but aside from that I am not sure.”

“When can you do it?” Valkyrie leaned back in her chair; arms crossed. 

“Sunrise tomorrow.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He’d never really been much of a morning person but as Loki watched the rising sun wash over Alera, lighting her hair up like flames, and setting her skin a glow against the backdrop of the brightening sky, he decided he could get used to them. Her hair road the gentle waves of the wind washing off the ocean below as she looked out across the great expanse of water from her perch upon the lonely rock in the sea of grass surrounding them. His heart ached at the sight of the strain on her face. He’d even foregone her ‘punishment’ the previous evening in favor of allowing her rest. 

“You’re still adjusting to the seidr,” he said softly. 

“What?” she asked distractedly. 

Coming up to her he turned her face up to him. “It’s why you’re so tired despite the hours of sleep. Why your mind keeps wondering.” He grazed her lower lip with his thumb just to watch her shudder. “Why your nerves feel so frayed. It will get better in time.” 

Blinking slowly, she turned her face into his hand. The softness of her cheek rubbing seductively against the palm of his hand sent riples of desire through him. A shuffle of feet alerted him to the arrival of the rest of their party. Clearing his throat, he stepped back, quickly putting distance between them just at Thor and Valkyrie crested the hill. 

Alera’s face fell and he cursed himself as he felt her mood deflate. What was he supposed to do? Of course, he knew what she wanted but he found himself unwilling to make a public acknowledgement of her new status. Not even to his brother who was the most likely to see this as a good thing. 

“Pet.” He started to say something, anything, to wipe that look from her face but she shook her head. 

Blues eyes met his briefly before shifting over to Thor. Plastering on a smile that most decidedly did not match her mood she greeted him warmly. “Morning sunshine. Looking good today.”

Loki had to do a double take at his brother. The ridiculously long beard was now gone revealing a face Loki hadn’t seen in years. Even his hair looked better, neater and cleaner, with the top half pulled back into a small braid. Though still carrying a bit of excess weight Thor was looking more like the God he was and less like a depressed Midgardian. 

“I thought it was time for a change.” He rubbed at his smooth chin. 

“You got a nice face. You should show it off more often.”

Thor smiled broadly at her, casting a wayward wink her way. “Yes, my lady.”

She blushed, an honest to Norn’s blush. 

His temper flared. Alera was his, her blushes were his, and his alone. Fury bubbled up within him and he had to clench his fists behind his back to keep from doing something drastic. Already he could feel his skin warm as the seidr within him raged in response to his anger. A wink was a small thing, something Thor had previous tossed about to anyone and everything. No, it was her reaction. She’d never before shown any reaction to his brother other than, well, brotherly. Had he taken for granted that she had no eyes for anyone other than him? It was just a blush, she blushed at a drop of a hat, he needed to relax before he did something that simultaneously freighted her and broke the burgeoning trust he had with his brother. The madness pressed at him. 

Magick hummed in his palms.

“Loki?” Alera’s questioning voice drew his attention back to her. 

Obviously, she could feel both his emotions and the seidr rising within him. Her sensitivity to both was astounding. There would be no way he could address his anger without giving way their situation which was precisely what he didn’t want to happen. Taking a deep breath, he quelled his rising ichor. Putting the cork back in the bottle as it were. 

His mortal was confused. 

So was he.

Fuck.

“I’m fine,” he lied. 

“If you say so,” she replied, brushing her hair back as the wind blew it about, cursing as it was quickly blown back into her face again. With a quick twist of magick he pulled a bit of ribbon from his stash. Bracing himself for what he was about to do, and the implications, he went to her.  
Her curls were soft under his fingers as he deftly braided her wild mane. For her part Alera hadn’t breathed from the moment he’d taken her hair in his hands. If only she realized the statement he was making as he firmly secured the braid with his bit of green silk. Later, he would tell her later.

A noise made him turn sharply to their audience. 

“What?” he snapped at them. 

The duo held up their hands and shook their heads. “Nothing.”

“It had better be.” He glared at them. “Now, let’s get this started, shall we?”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Loki clapped his hands together and golden seidr erupted from him. The threads weaving through the air around him, forming into intracity shapes and line around him. They spun in the air around him, a slow whirlwind of power.

Alera shuddered and rubbed her arms against the prickling energy. 

More magick flowed from his fingertips interlacing and interlocking with the layer of spells already laid out around him. The symbols seemed to inhale, the energy in the air growing as the magick went white hot, the weave spinning faster around him, his hair whipped in a windless storm.

Scooting further back on the rock Alera found herself wanting to run from the swelling spell. From the power and heat rising up around her patron. Nervously she reached up, grasping her braided hair, fingers playing along the emerald ribbon he’d used in place of a standard hair tie. She knew the gesture had been some sort of an apology and it’d loosed butterfly’s inside her but in the face of his magick all she felt was a vague foreboding.

“Now for the finale,” he murmured.

A dagger appeared in his hand. Her brows drew together. None of the spells she’d witness from him before had required blood, his will alone being enough to power them. Clearly this was not the case as he drew the blade along his open palm. Ruby red drops swelled and fell but never hit the ground, swept up in a whirlwind of magick they were spun in to the spell around him. 

Alera’s ears popped, her head felt like it did right before a huge storm. The pressure made her wince and grab her head. This needed to be over soon. The magick in her own veins screamed in response, stretching, reaching out. Reaching for something.

The growing pressure released with a pop.

The spell flew free.

And it slammed right into her. 

She went airborne, thrown from the rock, tossed into the air and then onto the ground. A great weight lay on her chest, made her claw at it, and struggle for air. Then it was gone as suddenly as it appeared, replaced with an odd fluttering sensation that faded away to a gentle hum. 

Rolling to her hands and knees Alera drew breath in great gasping gulps. Too close, she’d been too close to the spell. That’d been stupid but she hadn’t known this would happen. Clearly Loki hadn’t either or he wouldn’t have risked it. She couldn’t feel him over her own panic. Large hands encircled her waist as Loki picked her up and gently sat her back on the rock, easing her down on the surface so she was sitting rather than crawling around on the ground. 

Shock radiated off of him. Eyes gone the color of a stormy sea Loki lay his hand upon her chest and drew the magick out of her. That humming, noisy, magick flowing out of her and back into him. Leaving behind only the seidr which was slowly becoming her own.

Looking around Alera saw both Thor and Valkyrie on their knees, shock written across their faces. Hands to their chests, clearly affected by whatever had gone wrong with the spell as well.

“What happened? What went wrong?” she asked.

He looked awestruck as he cupped her face between his hands. “Nothing. It has done, precisely what it was meant to do.”

“What?” She pulled back. 

“You, my dear, are one of us.”

Alera fainted dead away. Funny, she never would have taken herself for the fainting type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you to everyone who’s reviewed in previous chapters. You help me keep on keeping on. Secondly…Alright, so some of you may have seen this one coming. In fact, I got at least one commenter who guessed it right, but I hope it wasn’t too obvious or cliched. There’s more to come. It’s been planned this way since before I typed the first word. So here we go. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I’m enjoying writing it. Remember, to feed your friendly neighbored fic writer with a review/comment if you’ve got time. Let me know what you think. As always, much love. ~The Enforcer


	16. 16

“How could she be part Asgardian?”

“Well, Thor when two people love each other-”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“We used to travel this realm more frequently in centuries past, there’s no telling how far back the mixing could have occurred.”

Voices argued over her. 

“You could do the regression on her.” Val’s voice was oddly hesitant.

Loki spoke again. “The less of our blood in her the greater the risk. She ages like a mortal, bleeds and heals like one. It does not speak hopefully to her linage. When was the last time you saw a successful regression? I’ve never even done one before. One in every two failed even with my mother seeing over them!”

“It should be her choice,” Thor said.

Groaning Alera opened her eyes and sat up. “What’s my choice?”

The trio stopped mid rant and turned to her. Swinging her feet to the floor Alera sat back, settling herself against the cool leather of the couch. Thankful to see they’d brought her home; the familiarity comforting. 

“Nothing,” Loki was quick to answer.

“Lies,” she all but sighed at him. 

He looked flustered, as thought he’d forgotten for a moment, forgotten their connection. There would be no lying to her now. She could feel his untruths in her bones. 

Thor stepped in. “Do you remember what happened? Right before you fainted?”

“Yes, but I’m not sure I believe it. I mean I don’t have superpowers or anything. I get hurt; I get sick.” She shrugged helplessly.

It was the queen of all people who settled down on the couch next to her with a man spread that to rival Loki’s. “The witch assures us that no mistake could have been made. Now,”—Val crossed her arms— “What he doesn’t want to tell you is that there’s a way to burn the humanity from your body. You would truly be one of us then, immortality and all.”

Rage trickled through her, Loki’s rage. “Do not leave out the part where she dies.”

“Dies?” Alera squeaked. 

“Yes pet. Dies.” Loki all but raged. “In order to perform the regression, I must stop your heart. Not just stop it but run it through with a blade. The further removed you are from your Asgardian linage, the weaker your blood, the higher the chances are that you will not survive the spell.”

Oh. Alera grabbed ahold of the fur draped across the arm of the couch and pulled it into her lap. Petting it. Chances were good the whole thing could kill her. That’s what he was saying. But there was a chance that if they were right and if she could make it through this ‘regression’ then she could be like them? It was tempting. Very tempting. 

“Do your parents get sick? Does one seem to age slower or heal faster? Maybe one of them is stronger than they should be?” Val asked.

Alera shook her head. “My mom’s normal. I’ve seen her sick, she’s got crow’s feet that she didn’t have before, and I’ve never seen her do anything remotely like what you all can do. I don’t know my real dad though.”

It was something she didn’t like to talk about too often. Memories stirred, memories of birthdays gone by without acknowledgement, Christmas’ where her gifts consisted of socks or coat hangers and her brothers first of toy, then of cars and cash. So many life opportunities missed, her father unwilling to spend an extra dollar on her upbringing. She’d never been to a school dance, never worn a fancy dress prior to the one Loki had put her in, Sunday dresses just weren’t the same. Friends were few and far between, extended family treated her like a pariah. Especially on her father’s side. Every day of her life she wondered why he’d stayed with her mom, if he hated her very existence so much, why even stay? To torment her? To show her what she would never have by giving it all to her brother? His real kid. Hated by proxy of her sheer existence. Meanwhile her mother had stood by the entire time, allowing it to happen. Why had she even had her?

Loki must have felt her discomfort as he cleared his throat and asked, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“You never asked.” It came out sharper than she meant it too. 

An awkward silence fell on the room for a moment before he broke it. “Do you know who your biological father is?”

“No.” She dug her fingers deeper into the pelt in her lap. It was soft and smelled of Loki. Of the dark wood. “My mom went to France on an internship in her final year of grad school. She spent an entire year there researching art while my dad stayed back home and finished up at law school. They got married almost as soon as she got back, found out soon after she was pregnant, but the math didn’t add up. Turns out she’d come home with more than just her doctorate. Dad stayed for whatever reason, but I knew my whole life he wasn’t my real dad. He made sure of it. Made sure the whole family knew. I don’t look anything like them. Either side really. They’re all Italians. All dark haired, dark eyed and olive skinned. Except for me. You should see the family photos.” 

Taking a breath, she looked around to see three sets of sad eyes looking at her. 

“Oh, no. Don’t look at me that way. That part of my life’s over now. The snap actually helped me. I was able to leave when both my parents vanished, and I haven’t gone back, not even after the return. I have no desire to go back and haven’t seen or spoken to them in months. Anyways, mom never talked about my bio dad much. Didn’t have a picture of him, said it was a fling, a mistake and that she didn’t even know his name.”

Dead silence met her as she finished and Alera found herself uninterested in their reactions. A deep abiding sadness crept through her and she made an aggravated sound. “Besides how can we be so sure that I really am part Asgardian? Your magick could have just gone wonky because I’m full of seidr right now.”

“That should have been my first clue.” Loki crouch down in front of her, pulling her hands into his, stilling them. His eyes had gone the grey green of a stormy sea. “That shouldn’t have been possible for a Midgardian. It still isn’t possible for a Midgardian as it turns out. My spell did not make a mistake.”

Another hand settle on her, and then another, as both the queen and Thor gripped her shoulders. What in the world was she supposed to do now? “I want the choice. I want the right to choose to do the spell or not.”

Fire in his eyes Loki dropped her hands and stood. “We will discuss this later after you’ve had more time to think.”

Yeah right. It sounded a whole lot like he’d already made up his mind.

“We could go to Lady Stark, let her run a blood test to be sure,” Thor said.

“No,” Loki snapped. “I will not subject her to Midgardian meddling’s. Would you care to see what happens if they figure out, no matter the rarity of the feat, that we can breed with their kind? Humans destroy that which they do not understand but only after thoroughly dissecting it. We are safe only for their fear of retaliation but if curiosity overrides their survival instinct, we could have another war on our hands.”

Blanching Alera said, “I’ve seen how this movie ends and I do not want locked away in a lab somewhere being experimented on.”

“I would burn this realm to the ground before I allowed that to happen,” Loki snarled.

“Okay everyone.” Valkyrie stood as she spoke. “One problem at a time. We all agree, no tests by Stark Industries. Perfect. Let’s go get Silas first and worry about Alera’s little mortality problem later.”

Stalking away Loki straightened his coats and stared into the middle ground as he thought. “We’ll remove the trackers from everyone in the township first, if she just so happens to be hiding here, I’ll find her. It likely she is outside of New Asgard though and all of the beacons here are creating too much noise. There are more than I expected. Pet, please keep track of everyone who I remove a tracker from.”

A dark green leather book and golden pen appeared in his hands and he held them out to her. Her hands shook only slightly as she took them. The tumult of his emotions frightened her. How could one person feel so much at once and yet look so calm? Fear and anger. Hope and sadness. More. She couldn’t untangle all the threads.

Thor turned to Loki. “Lead the way brother.” 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“You going to knock or just stare at it?” He tore his gaze away from the bright red door of the small row house afore him and narrowed his eyes at Alera, adding another stroke to her tally. She gave him a guileless look. “What?”

Of course, she might not completely understand why he hesitated on the doorstep of this home, one of many among their people. What would they do when they laid eyes upon him? How would they react to his plan? Naturally all Asgardians could with time learn to control some degree of magick, but he sought out only those with the natural talents worth the time and effort to cultivate. Most would have had some idea of their skill. Yet, the Asgardian attitude toward use of seidr versus use of might had always been a dower trait. Particularly among men. Layer overtop that the peoples innate and not entirely inaccurate fear of him, and he had his work cut out for himself.

The trio watch him speculatively as he at last rapped his fist against the door.

A moment passed, he could hear the sound of shuffling inside, then a masculine, “One moment.”

Whoever it was sounded far too cheerful to know what awaited him on the other side of the door. The click of a tumbling lock and then the door swung wide reveling-

“You cannot be serious,” Loki groaned.

Leif son of Svend met them at the door, eyes wide, mouth hanging, he took one look at Loki and slammed the door shut in their faces.

“‘fraid so,” Alera said.

Thor and Val exchanged glances before the Valkyrie asked, “What did you do to the stablemaster?”

“Haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.” Loki smiled as innocently as he could manage.

“Mortal?” Val turned on his priestess. Alera made a study of her nails, pointedly avoiding her gaze. “Out with it. We don’t have all day.”

Finally, she answered in a way that made him proud, “Minor disagreement over a small matter.” 

“Minor?” Thor asked.

Alera held up two fingers in a ‘this much’ gesture.

Unable to help himself he bit out, “He touched her.” All eyes were back on him again. Norns. When would he ever learn to stop while he was ahead? “I simply corrected his mistake.”

“He was trying to help me up on a horse.”

Knowing they needed keep their mission moving he used a bit of magick to open the door to the house. The conversation continued as the others followed him inside.

Valkyrie scoffed, “You needed help getting on a horse?”

“No,” Alera drawled. “I was doing just fine all on my own, but Bjorn’s tall and Lief thought I needed help.”

“You rode Bjorn?” Val asked. 

Speaking of Lief, the boy made a pained sound as they barged in to find him in his living room, before scurrying toward the kitchen. 

Thor cleared his throat. “Where does he think he’s going?” 

“Probably out the back door,” Alera supplied before turning back to her side conversation. “Yeah I rode him, Loki’s teaching me.”

“That horse doesn’t like anyone.” Valkyrie echoed the refrain. 

“He likes me.”

“How interesting.”

They stayed in the living room as he tracked his quarry. Of all Asgardians who could have attracted his spell why did one of them have to be the one whom he’d just recently threatened to murder in a rather spectacular fashion? Because that was just his luck. Cutting through a mildly messy kitchen he caught sight of Lief, hand on doorknob prepared to flee.

“Would you calm down?”

“No,” Leif shouted and made to open the door.

Thoroughly frustrated Loki pulled on his power. As the spell struck, Lief dropped to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. It didn’t stop him from blathering on as Loki grabbed hold of a foot and drug him back through the house, arms dragging uselessly behind him, loose leg flopping. Leif’s foot hit the floor with a thud as Loki pulled him into the main room and let go.

Valkyrie looked him, ignoring the protesting male on the floor. “What exactly did you do to him?”

“Nothing much.”

Still laying in a heap on the floor Leif snapped, “You threw me across the arena and threatened to murder me.”

“See?” Loki shrugged. “Nothing serious.”

Thor chimed in. “All because he tried helping her up on a horse?”

“Touched her,” Loki reminded.

“I wasn’t trying to do anything untoward,” Leif whined.

Loki turned on him. “Not yet.”

“I wasn’t aware you’d laid claim to her!”

Alera’s mouth fell open. “Excuse me?”

Clamping his lips together Loki fought the urge to beg to differ. 

“Enough,” Val shouted. “Will you just explain to him why we are here so we can move on?”

Somewhat reluctantly Loki explained, carefully avoided the topic of Silas and her plans. As he spoke Leif slowly grew silent if not calm. Jaw slacking.

“You want me to learn magick? Others will call me weak. I come from a proud line, my father and my father’s father were stablemasters before me. What would they say of my learning such a skill?”

“Tell me, what would you call yourself right now? Strong? Capable? Please feel free to get up and leave.” There was a beat. “I’m waiting.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After dealing with Leif they quickly moved on through the rest of the village. The reactions of those they visited were a complex mix of frightened, skeptical and excited. Throughout the process she dutifully entered names, ages, and addresses into Loki’s ledger. She did her best to hide it, but her mind wondered, distracted by the revelation of her heritage and the thoughts of the spell that might make her immortal. Of what that might mean for her and Loki.

Hours later, and with no sign of Silas, they stepped out of the final house. Those passing by scattered, giving the small knot of nope a wide berth as they conferred under the slowly setting sun. 

“So that’s thirty-two, not including Thor, Val or myself.” Alera counted the names in the book.

“More than I expect,” he commented, retrieving his book and pen from her. They vanished as he sent them back to wherever it was he stored such things.

Thirty-two didn’t seem like a lot to her, not considering there were about a thousand Asgardian left but did she know?

“How many are there outside of the New Asgard?” Thor asked.

Closing his eyes, Loki concentrated, brows drawn together. “There are only two that I can sense.”

“Two?” Alera asked not wanting to voice her hopes for fear of sounding like an idiot.

“I know what you are thinking, and it is possible,” he hedged. “But they could be some stray who left the village. I find it unlikely there would be many part breeds roaming about. Odin used to make certain Heimdall kept an eye open for the rare demi-god and would bring them back to Asgard once they were discovered. Actually, I’m not sure how you or your line escaped unnoticed.”

Shrugging she stared at her feet, fingers toying at the length of her braid. It wasn’t like she had any better ideas about how they’d been missed. Though it sounded a lot like he was thinking her bio dad was a part breed himself meaning she would be a quarter or less Asgardian. Her heart dropped at the thought. After all, the less Asgardian she was the less chance the spell would work. Already she worried that Loki wasn’t going to cooperate if she asked to go through with it.

“So, what now?” she asked. 

“We will start with the one closest to us. It’s more likely to be her and she is the priority right now.” Loki put his hands behind his back and looked down at her. “When we travel through the void this time it will be different for you. You are full of seidr, seidr that you must learn to control. So, this will be your first lesson. The magick within us keeps us safe and guides through the paths. Though admittedly few of us travel this way and I’m the only one left alive who can open these portals. No matter let’s get to it.” Loki steered them down a nearby ally. “Close your eyes.”

Sighing she obeyed, not entirely sure why he felt the need to do this now but knew arguing would be pointless. Loki had a way of being both hyper focused and easily distracted given the situation. “Now what sensei?” 

Thor snickered. 

Ignoring him Loki continued, “I want you to focus on your center. That is where you will feel your magick, the connection with Yggdrasil.”

She tried to focus, she really did, but instead she found herself focusing less on the seidr inside her and more on the world around her. Of shuffling feet, and quiet chatter, of food smells, and the warmth of the sun. 

“Focus,” Loki growled softly. 

Huffing Alera did her best to tune out the distractions. Focus on her center? Center of what exactly, and what did that even mean? 

Loki made an exasperated sound. “Alera. Please.” 

“Well I don’t get it.” She sounded whiny even to herself. Her eyes flew wide when long fingers wrapped themselves around her wrist and pulled. Alera didn’t have time to react as Loki flattened her palm against his leather clad stomach, just above his belly button. His free hand landed on her body, mirroring her touch. There was something uniquely intimate about feeling him breath beneath her hand. 

“Do you feel that?” he asked. Oh, she felt something alright. “No, not that,” he chided her.

He sounded uncomfortable and she couldn’t blame him. Alera’s mind was in the gutter, meanwhile he was trying to teach her something important. His body was hot beneath her hand. Actually, he was hotter than he should have been. Pun only slightly intended. The warmth grew, began to tingle in a familiar way and the power within her stirred. 

She closed her eyes again. 

Shutting out the world, shutting out the intensity of his gaze as he watched her, shutting out the sounds, the smells. She turned her focus inward, on that sensation. It wasn’t alien, she’d felt it before, felt it every time Loki used his magick lately. Always before she’d fought uncomfortably against the sensation, felt it roll through her in a skin crawling wave.

“You must own it.” Loki’s voice drift to her, quiet as breeze. “Feel it.” Her power thrummed, echoing his. The crawling sensation shifted. Vanished. Replaced by warmth and a pleasant pulsing sensation. “Open your eyes.”

She did.

Seidr ran between them, green and gold, blazing brighter where they touched.

Alera gaped. It was true, she could do this, channel the ancient magick. At her shock her focus broke and the glow dissipated. Fading back into her. Loki released her hand and drew his seidr back into himself. 

“I can still feel it,” she breathed, in awe. “It doesn’t hurt anymore. It’s just feels…”

“Good.” He finished for her. “Your body is beginning to accept the seidr. Now, you’re going to focus on that warmth as we travel. Focus on it but don’t try making it do anything. Norn’s knows what would happen. I’m not going to shield you when we go through this time. Not unless I see you failing.” Fear immediately spiked in her. Fresh memories of briefly falling through the endless, frozen, darkness as she’d leapt after him assaulted her. No way did she want to rehash that. “Don’t be afraid. I’m not just tossing you out there like a baby bird from the nest.”

“Are you sure about this Loki?” Thor of all people asked.

“Who here is more qualified than I to make such a determination? You?” He looked from Thor to Val. “You?”

The pair exchanged look before the queen shrugged. 

“It’s okay,” Alera said. “I trust you.” 

“I will keep you safe,” he said, his fingers closing around hers. Desire bloomed inside her as he held her hand in his. A small sound slipped from him, letting her know he felt it too. Lordy. It was so embarrassing not being able to hide anything from him. 

Val cleared her throat. “Alright, let’s get on with this.”

Without another word Loki opened the portal and pulled her through.

The void swallowed them up, the darkness and eerie flashes of light unsettling, the cold biting. Gripping Loki tightly with both hands she buried her face against his shoulder and closed her eyes, reaching for the heat that burned within her now. As though coaxed to life be her attention the magick bloomed within her. The chill receded. Not trusting herself to be able to look around without losing focus she kept her face buried in Loki’s coats and her eyes closed until they were through the other side.

Loki chuckled softly. “It’s safe now.” 

Opening her eyes Alera looked around. They stood in a place where modern met historic. Tall, wildly lit skyscrapers mixed with far older, one might say archaic, buildings. Meanwhile an ancient stone street cut arteries through the city. A healthy number of people milled about, window shopping, and going about their daily lives in an obviously largely pedestrian community. A bicycler shot past them, whipped around a corner and was gone. 

“Where are we?” She asked, carefully releasing Loki and stepping back to give him space.

“Not entirely sure.” He looked past her. 

“Well, wherever we are, we look suspicious as hell standing around looking like extra’s from The Game of Thrones,” Alera said as people eyed them.

Thor looked around. “She has a point.”

Loki rolled his eyes and a moment later Alera felt him pull on his seidr. The spell rippled out of him in a fine net like weave which he cast around them. Golden power flared briefly before fading. She could still see the spell hanging softly in the air around. Shimmering. “Problem solved.”

“What is this?” She reached out to touch the nearly invisible netting. 

“Imperceptibility. The eye will pass over us as though we are not here, unwilling to focus on us. The sounds we make are suppressed. Have you ever seen something out of the corner of your eye but when you turned to it found it gone? Heard a sound but when strained to hear it again it was gone? That is the principle at work here.”

“Can I learn how to do this?” She couldn’t keep the wonder from her voice.

“Possibly, with time,” he said. “Your body is not as resilient as mine and the process of expanding your ability to channel the seidr necessary to perform such tasks is painful and time consuming. Forcing your body to adapt to it is not an easy thing, let alone learning the actual techniques required to use that power. There are reasons why those who can learn often choose not to, beyond the prejudice against seidr users, that is. Not many are willing to pay the price.”

Running her fingers along the fine net of magick she felt her own seidr stir inside her. Stretching. Begging to be used. How did they ignore this feeling? Or was it something unique to her? She didn’t know and right then was not the time to delve into it, but she said, “I’ll pay it.”

“I have no desire to go through all that,” Valkyrie said. “Just so we are all aware I will not be learning any new tricks.”

“Nor I,” Thor add. “Though I hold no shame for those who do wield the skill, it is hard earned, our mother was a master of it, but I simply have other methods I prefer.”

“Yeah, ones that don’t require me to through burn every nerve ending and synapse in my body.” Val agreed.

“As I said it is not for everyone,” Loki said before striding away he began making his way down the busy sidewalk. Conversation over. Alera could feel his hurt through their bond and wonder if he had thought his brother might want to learn from him? It was clear to her that Thor’s disinterest stung him, but his seemed oblivious as they followed behind the brooding God of Mischief.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He’d been a fool he supposed, to think that his brother would be interested in learning magick. Not in fifteen hundred years had he shown an interest beyond his natural born skill with lightening but for a moment he’d harbored the strange thought that he would be training his brother alongside Alera. 

Stupid, and he knew it. So why was he wounded by the confirmation? It mattered little. Especially in the moment. They most decidedly did not have time for it.

“Seriously?” Alera deadpanned as he drew them to a halt across from an upscale courtyard of a large castle like building. The words, Grand Hotel, lit up across the roof, glowing gold in the dusky sky.

“It appears she’s been using her magick to her advantage,” Loki raised a brow. 

Frowning she looked around. “Does anyone know where we are?”

“Still in Norway I think,” Thor said. “Judging by the language.”

Passerby’s moved around them like a rock in a stream, a side effect of the spell cloaking them she guessed. Flexing her hands Alera shifted her weight from foot to foot. Nervous energy buzzed through her. 

Valkyrie chuckled, “Someone’s ready for a fight.”

“We are to avoid destroying things,” Thor said seriously. 

“Agreed.” Loki turned to them. “A low profile and minimal collateral damage would be for the best. Least you be blamed for setting me loose upon this city.”

The three grimaced in unison, the looks on their faces drawing a chuckled from him, and yet they followed him dutifully as he led the way across the wide expanse of the courtyard and into a pompous lobby. Pompous by Midgardian standards at least. White marble comprised all available surfaces of the spacious room, large pillars circled the space and an audacious gilded chandelier cast sparkling light. Guiding them quickly through the lobby he took a set of black marble steps before finally corralling the group into an elevator. 

As they took the elevator up Loki couldn’t help but meet Thor’s eyes in the mirrored doors. Memories of their last trip in an elevator rose with shocking swiftness. Memories of the brotherly clap that’d meant betrayal and Thor’s ridiculous plans to use ‘get help’. A plan he’d allowed if only to please his brother. It hadn’t really been necessary for their escape. Except Loki hadn’t planned on escaping. Too worried at the possible failure to consider success. Thank the Norn’s for the Sakaarian rebels well timed arrival. The Grandmaster would have done regrettable things to him had he been discovered. Even more regrettable than those already done to him.

His heartbeat rang loud in his ears as his mind traipsed down a dark hole. He’d always smelled sickly sweet, like flowers a funeral, when he’d come to Loki with roving hands and a ready cock.

“Say yes sweet thing,” he’d cooed. “You are to be favored by me.”

With little other option aside from an obedience disk and a life in the arena Loki submitted. Sweetly simpering at the Grandmaster that of course he was thankful to be a favored by the Grandmaster, even as bile rose in his throat.

Loki shuddered as the past swallowed him up. 

Dark rooms full of sweaty bodies, the smell of sex and flowers, of too sweet drink, of hours of rutting flesh. Oh, how he’d been praised for his Asgardian stamina, for his tight ass and flawless skin. 

Terror crashed down on him and he slammed his eyes shut trying to will the them away, but they only came faster, burned brighter against his closed lids. 

His body burned as he was violently entered and used. He is left filthy. So filthy no hot shower could wash away it. Survival, he simply had to survive to fight another to, to free himself and his brother. He wished he could be braver, fought harder, bee more like Thor. Instead he would ply his body away. Shame gripped him. It was after all his most valuable asset. He smelled of flowers and candy. 

“Loki?” Small hands squeeze his, tiny fingernails biting into his flesh, a sharp burst of seidr stung his palm. Both the sharp pain and the surprise of it brought him round. Wide blue eyes met his as the flashback fled like winged birds. 

“Yes pet?” His voice was shaky. 

“You with me?”

“Always,” he murmured. Leaving her hand in his.

He wasn’t sure how she’d managed reach him through his spiraling thoughts but he was thankful. Worry radiated off of her, worry for him. Which was simply ridiculous. If anyone needed to be worried after it was her. The very nature of her birth dictated concern. Not to mention the potential catastrophe they were trying to avert and their new soul bond. The side effects of which were not yet fully realized. She needed him to remain levelheaded. Sane. His constant battle for stability now more imperative than ever.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened on the top floor. 

Everyone studiously ignored whatever had just gone on and he was grateful for the discretion. Keeping her hand in his Loki pulled Alera from the elevator. Her touch grounding him.

Even the halls of this place strove for opulence. Thick grey carpeting muffled their footfalls and sconces lit their way. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Val stage whispered.

“Kick the door in? Let Thor electrocute her with his lightening?” Alera offered.

“And blow a hole straight through the roof.” Loki rolled his eyes. “It appears you and my brother have similar idea’s on subtility.”

The three shared a look and shrugged in unison. 

Palming his face Loki groaned, “How is it I’m associated with you three?” 

“We’re the only ones who put up with your shit?” his little mortal smiled sweetly at him as she said it.

He scoffed in response. “Mind yourself mortal.”

She grinned at him before ignoring him. “Seriously though, what are we going to do, oh mighty one, if it’s not kick ass and take names? You got a Valkyrie Queen, Thor the God of Thunder and a lethally armed, half trained, mortal at your disposal. Sounds like the opening lines to a joke.”

“That’s six.” Loki showed her his teeth.

“What?” her voice wavered. The she pouted. “But you skipped five.”

“Six what?” Thor asked.

“Never mind that,” Loki told him and turned back to his mission. They were closing in on his tracker, he could feel it. “This may not be her, though the chances are minimal. We need to approach this as though it could be anyone on the other side of the door. I’ll check for wards and remove them if necessary. Once it’s clear, then I’ll unlock the door with a simple spell, and we enter. If it’s her alone I should be able to detain her myself. If there are extra’s you three should take care of them as quietly as possible.”

“What if it is not Silas?” Val prodded. “What then?”

Loki shrugged. “We interrogate the stray and move on as quickly as possible.”

The group fell silent as Loki drew up to the last door on the left. He could feel the tracker on the other side along with crudely cast wards. Wards designed to alarm and incapacitate, not dissimilar to the one that’d felled him. He’d been caught by surprise that time but this time he was more than prepared. These castings were weak, likely only sustained by her own seidr and lacking the backing of the veritable army of mortals that’d cast the previous one. Her lack of proper training obvious in the constructions. Spells that would have been best served interwoven together were simply stacked atop one another, webs that should have been finely woven were roughly corded. Picking them apart was child’s play. At last for him.

He destroyed her wards in one elegant sweep. 

No doubt she would have felt the deconstruction, so he made quick work of unlocking the door and breaching the room, casting his own spells as they entered. One to trap her inside, one to dampen their sound, one to contain any energy blasts.

The last fell in place just in time. 

“Oh, shit,” Alera yelped dodging to the side as a glowing ball of seidr hurled toward her. 

Stepping in front of the oncoming blast Loki knocked it to the side where it struck the wall and exploded. Plaster fell but his shields stopped it from buckling the wall or going through.

“What do you want?” A pretty blonde woman dressed in a traditional black Asgardian gown of mourning stood before them. She held all the classic features of their nobility. Tall, lean and small breasted. 

“Is this Silas?” Valkyrie spoke to Thor.

The blonde stalked around the cautiously. “I know not of this Silas you speak.”

“Perhaps there was a mistake?” Thor suggested. 

Alera straightened her leathers as she stood. “Yeah right, a mistake that just tried to blow my head off?”

Sea green eyes turned to her. “Ah, the Prince’s mortal whore speaks. You should learn your place.”

Rage flared to life inside him but Alera looked nonplussed. 

“That’s the best you got?” Alera asked, drawing her sword. Looking to him she continued, “That’s the bitch that threw me out of her store in town by the way. She’s been in the village all along.”

Snarling the woman let loose with another seidr attack aimed directly for her. Alera stood her ground. Which was insanity. Moving in front of her he once more knocked the attack aside. More plaster fell. 

Looking back over his should her glared at his mortal, “Really?”

“What?” She shrugged as though that was a perfectly reasonable response. 

Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the threat at hand. He could feel the spells surrounding her, he was no fool and Silas wasn’t going to lie her way out of this one. Reaching out with his power he dug into her disguise spell and pulled.

She screamed, scrambling back and lunging for a window even as her illusion began to unravel. The window wouldn’t open, not with his containments spell in place. With a strangled cry she spun back toward them her false face and body melting away in a wash of gold to reveal a shorter female with far more curves than before. Blonde curls bled to red. The only thing that had not been a lie were the eyes. Eyes were always harder to change.

“It is to late,” Silas hissed. “The seal has been broken.”

Alera cut in, “Is this where we get the evil villain monologue?” 

Green eyes cutting Silas hands began to glow again and she snarled at Alera, “I will teach you your place and I will have my revenge.”

“Alright, there’s enough of that.” Loki hit her with a stunning spell. Silas immediately went limp falling to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

Humphing Alera swung her sword in circle, Val and Thor moved ever so slightly out the way. “I could have taken her.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Loki wondered what in the nine his life had turned into. 

“That was surprisingly easy,” Thor said.

“So, what exactly are we going to do with her now that we have her?” Alera asked as she struggled to sheath her sword, getting it on the second try and she looked at all of them. “Or haven’t we thought of that?”

Valkyrie growled, “Fuck.”

Loki had to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, lots and lots of plot. I do hope you enjoy the plot. This one took a little while to get out because my characters tend to develop a mind of their own. It’s my job to try to reign them in when necessary. This time they tried to do some crazy things that I had to correct. They have no patience lol. Please review/comment/like/subscribe/kudos/etc if you are enjoying this so far. If you’re on AO3 and leave a comment I do my best to reply to everyone. If you haven’t gotten a reply or are on ff.net let me just say thank you. Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, thank you for just being her. Writing these and knowing I have readers is one of my great joys in life.

**Author's Note:**

> This Is The Enforcer Speaking,
> 
> Well this is my first foray into the Loki fandom. Please let me know how you liked this first chapter! Lots of love to all my readers. Feel free to ask questions or give constructive criticism. I'm usually better at summaries than the one for this fic but oh well. Oh and when I say there will eventually be smut...I so mean it. 
> 
> ~The Enforcer


End file.
